Together Again
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Andromeda, a girl no one seems to understand, comes to Ouran only to find her two oldest friends are a part of some Host Club... what will happen? And what will the Host Club do when they discover she's hiding something? MorixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a new Ouran story! This is my third so I hope this will be a good one! Review when you're done and give me your honest opinion! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I scowled up at the large gates of this school, Ouran Academy. I didn't want to be here; but I had little choice.

With a resigned sigh I entered the gates, hearing the expected whispers the instant I set foot in the school.

"Look at that person! I've never seen blue hair before!" I smirked slightly and brushed the ice blue hair out of my sapphire eyes. It was dyed, of course; done mostly to annoy my father, and I was pleased to know it worked perfectly. It served other purposes as well, though I didn't dwell on these as I found my class, 3-A.

I took my seat and the teacher asked if I would stand and introduce myself.

"No." I said simply, lounging in my chair. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Why not?" The teacher demanded and I shrugged. "I don't want to." I replied. "Now can we get back on with your _fascinating _lesson?" The teacher turned away in a huff, furious, while I smirked to myself as I slouched in my seat.

_Maybe I can have fun here…_

I'd heard whispers of a "Host Club" all day. One girl had even approached me and asked, timidly, if I were going to join. But I just laughed and said I wouldn't be caught dead in a club and walked away. It was a bit mean, but I was used to pushing people away; friends came and went, but you always had yourself.

Still, this "Host Club" intrigued me; I decided to pay a visit and see if it were really as ridiculous as I thought it would be.

I opened the doors to the Third Music room and I blinked at the blinding light. I swatted away the annoying rose petals and scowled, already hating this place.

"Welcome." My attention was immediately caught by the blonde in the chair. Seeing my uniform he sighed. "It's just a guy." He waved his hand carelessly.

"What are you doing here?" Two twins asked in unison, appearing on either side of me. "I wanted to see how stupid your club is." I smirked, trying to hide my laughter.

"What's your name?" A tall boy with glasses asked, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. I turned away from him and scanned the room, and spotted two people walking to a table laden with cake. One, a short little blonde boy, was clutching a pink little bunny…

_It can't be! _I thought in astonishment, but I strode quickly over to the two, catching them before they reached the table, holding my breath.

One look at their faces and I knew. It was them.

I shrieked a very girly scream and leaped up into the tall boy's arms.

"Wolf Man!" I screamed, hugging him ecstatically. I jumped down and swung the little boy in a circle. "Hunny!" I squealed with joy as I dropped him. They stared at me, their eyes wide.

"Bird?" Mori questioned. I nodded fervently and Mori smiled, placing a hand on my head.

"Blue Bird." He added, taking a lock of my blue hair in his fingers and I laughed. "Gosh it's good to see you two again! How long has it been, ten years?" I guessed, though I'd been counting the days since we'd been separated.

"You guys know each other?" The twins popped up, looking at us curiously. "Yeah, this is Andy!" Hunny said, jumping into my arms and we embraced happily.

"Hunny, you haven't changed a bit." I laughed, looking down at him. "At all." I added and he smiled happily. "Come eat cake with us Andy!" He said, taking my hand and dragging me to the table.

"Still have Bun-Bun?" I pointed to the bunny and Hunny smiled. "Of course!" He exclaimed, plopping down in his chair. I sat in between him and Mori and happily took the piece of cake Hunny handed me.

"All right you three. Explain." The twins sat down at the table and looked at us eagerly. The tall blonde boy came as well, and even the girly looking boy and the one with glasses sidled closer, both wanting to hear.

"We met back when we were little kids, training to be warriors." We all smiled at the word "warriors" but I pressed on.

"These guys are my best friends- we were that way for the entire summer we were training together." I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and brought them closer to me.

"You know karate?" One of the twins asked and I shook my head. "No, I studied kendo with Mori." I explained.

"And I may be a girl but I can still kick your butt." I stuck my tongue out at Mori and everyone gasped.

"You're a girl?" The twins and the blonde gasped. I tossed my hair. "What, are you guys brain damaged? Yes I'm a girl!" I snapped, annoyed they hadn't noticed. I was a bit insecure about my chest issues but they should have at least known I was female!  
"You are wearing a boy's uniform." The blonde pointed out and I nodded. "Yeah, I can't stand yellow." I admitted.

"I'm gonna guess your name isn't really Andy, is it?" A twin asked and I shook my head. "No, it's Andromeda. Every one calls me Andy though." I said.

"Andromeda's a good name though." The blonde pointed out and I leaned forward, a realization occurring to me.

"Speaking of names I still have no idea who you people are." I pointed out and the girly boy walked over.

"Sorry about them- I'm Haruhi; this is Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki." She pointed to each of the Hosts and I nodded. I blinked when I saw Tamaki disappear from his chair and went to crouch in a suddenly dark corner.

"Shouldn't have introduced him last." Hikaru wagged his finger teasingly as Haruhi took Tamaki's seat.

"I'm curious about you guys though." Haruhi said, his chocolate brown eyes wide.

"What do you want to know?" I shrugged, wondering why someone should care. "Mori's not exactly the friendly type, yet you've got him talking and hugging you." Kaoru pointed out and I burst out laughing.

"Mori didn't talk to anyone the first week- Hunny did all the talking for him." I snickered, punching his shoulder playfully.

"You chattered on and on like a bird." Mori replied and I stuck my tongue out at him again. That had been how I'd earned my nickname. "But how did you come here?" Kyouya asked, approaching the table.

"I've been living in America these past few years, but recently I… er, decided to move here. My parents wanted me to go to the nicest school around so I got sent here." I shrugged.

"So are you as good at kendo as Mori-senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, their eyes wide.

"We could show you." I smiled, getting up. "Anyone got a broom?" Tamaki, having recovered from his tantrum, emerged with two perfect kendo sticks.

"Why do you have… never mind. Come on Mori let's show them how it's done!" I took my stick and stood in a clear section of the room. Mori stood in front of me and we bowed to each other before he launched the first attack.

We moved in perfect unison, each striking then the other defending, our moves perfectly coordinated. We didn't fight as though trying to defeat the other; we merely toyed with the other, testing the other's strength.

I quickly saw Mori was a much stronger, faster opponent- I was outmatched, but I didn't let it show.

After five minutes of expertly performed battling, we called a truce and bowed again.

"That was great Takashi and Andy!" Hunny bounced in his seat, his mouth full of cake. "Thank you." I bowed with a grin.

"Impressive." Kyouya said with a nod, barely glancing up from his notebook. "We're going to be opening up soon." Tamaki said suddenly, standing up. "Gentleman, to the throne!" He cried dramatically, leaping into to the plush red throne.

"Come on Andy! Join our club!" Hunny grabbed my hand and looked up at me pleadingly. I smiled down at his hopeful face. How could I say no? Besides, I'd take every chance to be with my best friends again.

"Of course." I smiled. Hunny grinned happily and skipped to take his place beside Tamaki's throne. I stood behind him, my hand on his shoulder. Mori stood beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I flashed him a grin and he smiled slightly back.

Tamaki looked slightly put out that I'd joined without his permission, but he saw my determined stare and quailed in his seat, not putting up in argument.

I turned to the opening door and smiled as charmingly as I could.

"Welcome." I said in unison with the others.

I leaned back on the couch and sighed wearily as soon as the last client left.

"I thought I was going to puke from all the girliness." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "You get used to it." Haruhi said and I looked up at him. "You're a girl, aren't you?" I said bluntly and the twins and Tamaki immediately began to stammer out excuses while I calmly got up and walked up to Haruhi and stood behind her. I gripped her shirt and smiled slightly at what I found.

Haruhi jumped four feet in the air when I snapped her bra strap as I snickered. "Last I checked, boys don't wear those." I pointed out. Haruhi and I were suddenly dragged apart, her by Tamaki and Kaoru, I by Hikaru.

"Don't touch Haruhi like that!" Hikaru said fiercely. I snapped at his sudden, invasive touch and whirled on him, pinning him to the ground with his arm twisted behind him.

"Touch me again and the arm comes off." I warned him, giving his arm an extra squeeze and standing up.

"Anda-chan doesn't like being touched." Hunny said helpfully and I smiled at him. "You bet I don't." I laughed, ruffling his hair.

Hikaru stood up, rubbing his arm and muttering quietly to himself as Kaoru led him away from me, both of them casting dirty looks in my direction. I crossed my arms and looked curiously at Haruhi.

"Why are you pretending to be a girl?" I asked, confused and she sighed. "I broke a vase my first day here and I have to pretend to be a host to work off the debt." She explained and I nodded. "That sucks." I turned to the twins. "You guys are her friends, right?" I demanded and they nodded slowly.

"What kind of friends make their friends work for them?!" I exclaimed, furious with them. They both blushed and looked away while Haruhi stared at them, as though realizing this for the first time.

"Hey, Anda-chan, want to come home with us?" Hunny asked, jumping onto Mori's shoulders. I blinked, them smiled.

"Of course! Do you guys live together?" I asked as we left the Host Club after a quick goodbye to the others.

"No, but Takashi usually comes home with me after school then he goes to his house." Hunny explained. I nodded, then glanced slyly at Mori.

"So what do I call you? Wolf Man, Mori or Takashi?" I grinned, amused he had so many names and he smiled slightly.

"Any." He replied and I grinned. "Wolf Man it is!" I cried and Hunny laughed. "So does that mean we'll call you Blue Bird?" Hunny guessed and I shrugged. "Fine with me. I haven't heard my nickname in such a long time." I smiled faintly, lost in memories.

We got into their limo and I sat beside the window and Mori, staring out at the school as it swept by us. I glanced at my friends and smiled. This was going to be a good year. I could feel it.

**Ta-da! There you have it! Please review and I promise I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! I'm also working on another story so it's slower going then usual, but we'll survive. Until next time!**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter's finally up! Sorry for the delay folks- had some technical difficulties lol- but it's up now! I have no idea how to spell Hunny's real name- Mitskuni, I think? As I said, I'm having technical difficulties so no anime for me at the moment, so I can't go check :( I know it's pretty short, but I typed this up at about 2 in the morning, mainly because I was desperate to get this chapter out. But a friend of me pointed out an error I'd like to correct from the last chapter- when Andromeda finds out Haruhi she's a girl, she asks her "Why are you pretending to be a girl?" *cough* That should be guy, not girl! Sorry for those who noticed *sheepish laugh* Ah well we'll survive- enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

"Mori-chan!" I leaped up onto Mori's shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked.

"Walking." He replied, shouldering me with little effort. "You're very light, Blue Bird." Mori replied and I beamed, taking that as a compliment. I rode him piggy-back until we got to the Third Music and jumped off, resuming my usual mess-with-me-I'll-kick-your-butt face.

"We're here!" Hunny called, skipping into the room ahead of us. "Make way." I passed between the twins with ease and they glared at me, but were obviously too frightened to make much of a fuss.

"Hey, Mori-senpai?"

"Ah." Mori blinked, glancing up to show he was listening to Hikaru's question. "Why does Andy-senpai call you 'Wolf Man'?" He asked. "Yes, I've been wondering that as well." Tamaki added, looking up from where he sat on the couch.

"Because when we were little, his hair was really long and thick, like a wolf's." I explained. "Also, he does the best wolf call you've ever heard, but he probably won't do it anymore." I glanced at him hopefully but he shook his head and resumed reading his book. I pouted and plopped into the chair beside him.

"You know, you have your own table you're assigned too." Kyouya pointed out from where he stood behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you writing?" I demanded. "Things." He replied, snapping his black notebook shut. "I'm staying right here, thank you very much." I added, crossing my arms and looking stubborn. "All right but a word of warning; your clients will probably all expect a relationship between either you and Hunny-senpai, you and Mori-senpai, or some complex love triangle." Kyouya warned me before walking away. I gagged.

"EW! A love triangle?! What kind of sick operation are you running here?!" I shrieked, staring at Tamaki in horror. He shrugged and smiled in a very prince like manner. I rolled my eyes and turned to Mori. "If I start talking or acting like Tamaki, please, hit me over the head with one of your kendo sticks." I said seriously. Mori nodded solemnly and I laughed, glad I had him as my friend.

"Andy-senpai?"

"Eh?"

"Are you in love with Haruhi-kun?" I spit out the tea I was drinking and coughed, gagging. "Can't... breathe!" I gasped, whacking myself in the chest. Mori stood up and went to me, whacking me on the back once. I coughed once more and took another drink, calming down. "Thanks." I rasped, clearing my throat. Mori nodded and silently went back to his chair.

"Repeat that, please?" I asked, setting my tea down carefully. "I said, are you in love with Haruhi-kun?" I covered my mouth and they looked at me curiously. I coughed. "I'm... I'm sorry..." I burst out laughing, laughing so hard tears streamed out of my eyes and I was certain I'd need an operation for the stich in my sides.

"HARUHI?! SERIOUSLY?!" I shrieked, falling out of my chair. After a few minutes of hysteria I calmed down and sat down in my chair, straightening my tie. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that." I chuckled, trying to think of something- I didn't want them to think I hated Haruhi- she was nice. "It's just that I..." I looked away, trying desperately to think.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"Mori-senpai perhaps?" I flushed deeply, horrified that they'd picked my best friend. "Ah! Andy-senpai's blushing! He loves Mori!"

"KYAH! MOE!"

"Oh I could eat three bowls of rice!"

"But what about Hunny-senpai? Where does he fit into this love triangle?" I stared at the three girls, and the now growing crowd of girls as they came over, attracted by the hopes of some boy-on-boy love.

I looked at Mori pleadingly, "Help me." I mouthed as I was surrounded by adoring girls, all intent in comforting me in my apparently doomed love for Mori.

"Andy-san, you're looking rather pale." Mori said, and the girls shut up for a moment, looking at my face.

"I actually don't feel that well." I said and panic ensued.

"Ah! Andy, let me get you some hot tea!"

"No! Andy needs to lie down! Come, Andy-senpai, I'll find you somewhere nice to lay down...." While the girls rambled, Mori stood and hoisted onto my shoulders, walking away nonchalantly. Hunny didn't follow, to my surprise. He waved at us then returned to his cakes.

"Thank you." I breathed as Mori set me down. I sank onto the floor, leaning agains the wall.

"You are looking pale though." He crouched down in front of me, his brown eyes warm and concerned. "I'm fine." I muttered as he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're not feverish." He murmured. "Good. I can still go to your house tonight." I sighed with relief. Mori and Hunny had invited me over to Mori's house for the weekend- since it was now Friday, I would be going over that night with them after school, my clothes already packed in my backpack.

"You're still weak." Mori pointed out and I glared at him, annoyed he'd guessed I wasn't feeling so hot.

"I'm still going." I crossed my arms and looked at him stubbornly. "We'll go now then." He decided, standing up. "Wait here." I watched him, secretly relieved to be able to rest a moment while he was gone. I pondered how he was concerned over me- it was a new feeling, being worried over. I decided I liked it.

Mori returned momentarily, calmly shutting the door on some screaming fans as he hoisted Hunny onto his shoulder and my backpack over his other.

He offered me a hand and I took it, swinging it back and forth between us as we walked. Just like when we were kids.

I sat on the long, luxiously deep couch beside Mori, who sat next to Hunny.

"Want some popcorn, Anda-chan?" Hunny offered me the bowl. I hesitated before taking two pieces and popping them into my mouth. "Thanks." I said, turning my attention back to the movie .

We were watching some lovey-dovey romance movie Hunny had picked out, which made me groan aloud sometimes at the corniness while Hunny giggled.

"Remember the time we all went fishing?" I whispered to Mori, since neither of us were paying very much attention. Mori smiled a ghost. "Mmm. You nearly drowned." He whispered back and I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel strength almost radiating from him; I closed my eyes, drinking in his power as I relived our old memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anda-chan? Anda-chan?" Mitskuni shook Anda's shoulder gently and I sighed. "She's asleep." I told him quietly and he blinked up at me. "We'd better get her to bed then, ne Takashi?" He said and I nodded. "Ah." I scooped up Anda in my arms, and my brow creased with worry. She was so light... it felt odd. No, wrong. Something was wrong with her.

I cradled her as gently as I could, stepping quietly up the stairs, careful not to wake her. I looked at her pale face, tilting my head slightly. She had deep circles under her eyes- was she sleeping enough? Eating enough?

"Is she sick, Takashi?"Mitskuni asked from where he walked alongside me, not missing a thing. "Yes." I finally said after a moment of silence. "That's not good! We'll give her lots of cake when she wakes up, ne?" Mitskuni said and I nodded. "Ah."

"I'm going to bed now- I'm sleepy. Night Takashi!" Mitskuni skipped up the long stairs ahead of me. I watched him go, not moving until he had disappeared from sight. A lot of people didn't understand why I felt such undying loyalty to him- I didn't quite understand it myself, but something boiled deep within my blood, something deeper even then primal instincts. Mitskuni came before me; that was the rule. That was the law.

After he had gone, I carried Anda to the room she was to sleep in, beside mine. I was glad that her room was placed there- I wanted to be close by in case she got any sicker.

I opened the door and went to the large bed, placing her in it. I tucked the blanket around her gently, taking off her shoes. She stirred in her sleep when I turned to go, rolling over so that her face was in the moonlight. I stared at her, my eyes widening. She was so beautiful... it took my breath away.

_She's grown so much. _I thought as I looked at her. Finally I left, closing the door behind me as silently as I could.

I stared up at the ceiling in my bed, my thoughts circling around Mitskuni and Anda. My brow furrowed when I realized she came up more often in my mind then Mitskuni- that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mitskuni always came first.

_But she's ill... that's different. _I thought. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. She was obviously sick- but with what? She was skinny, frail, and her skin was like alabaster.

I decided that a good night's rest would heal her as much as anything and rolled over, silently commanding myself to go to sleep. Within moments I sank into a deep, dreamless sleep. Just like every night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I told another lie today.**_

_**And I got through this day.**_

_**No one saw through my games.**_

_**I know the right words to say. Like**_

_**"I don't feel well."**_

_**"I ate before I came."**_

_**Then someone tells me how good I look, **_

_**And for a moment,**_

_**For a moment,**_

_**I am happy.**_

_**But when I'm alone no one hears me cry.**_

_**I need you to know. **_

_**I'm not through the night.**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk**_

_**Towards the light.**_

_**I need you to know.**_

_**That I will be OK.**_

_**Together we can make it through**_

_**Another day.**_

_**I don't know the first time I felt**_

_**Unbeautiful.**_

_**The day I chose not to eat.**_

_**What I do know is how to change**_

_**My life forever.**_

_**I know I should know better.**_

_**There are days when I'm OK.**_

_**And for a moment.**_

_**For a moment,**_

_**I find hope.**_

_**But there are days when I'm**_

_**Not OK.**_

_**And I need your help. **_

_**So I'm letting go.**_

_**I need you to know. **_

_**I'm not through the night.**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk**_

_**Towards the light.**_

_**I need you to know.**_

_**That I will be OK.**_

_**Together we can make it through**_

_**Another day.**_

_**You should know.**_

_**You're not on your own.**_

_**These secrets are walls that keep us alone.**_

_**I don't know when.**_

_**But I know now.**_

_**Together we'll make it through somehow.**_

_**(Together we'll make it through somehow.)**_

_**I need you to know.**_

_**I'm not through the night.**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light.**_

_**I need you to know.**_

_**That I will be OK.**_

_**Together we can make it through another day.**_

_**- Courage, by Superchick.**_

**Yes, the song just gave you a major clue to what's wrong with Andromeda- no prizes for guessing lol.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heheh... maybe I made Andromeda's secret a bit too obvious... ah well. Too late now. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (the super awesome Bisco Hatori does) but I DO own Andromeda *hugs Andy posseively***

**Oh yeah... a few of you observant types have probably noticed I changed her nickname from "Andy" to "Anda". I like Anda better, personally, and I love the idea of Mori calling her that (And Blue Bird *squee*). Hunny's always gonna call her Anda-chan, of course. Everyone else will refer to her as Andy-senpai. Or Andy-kun, if they're feeling lucky... *laugh***

**Also, I heard rumours that Mori is a flirt when he's sleepy... I haven't read about it in the manga yet *tear* But I'm getting close! I hope! *laugh* But I really wanted to explore that part of Mori's personality. Since I don't know exactly how he is, I just turned him into a tall, dark and handsome Tamaki *grin* That part was fun to write! Though I'm pretty awful at the flirting thing... ah well. Hope you guys love it!**

**Oh, and when I put an * by a word, it means it's not what I think the character **_**actually **_**said- mainly a cuss word, but I'm one of those weird people who can't write cuss words well *sheepish laugh* So just use your imaginations and insert what you think they said ;D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling in horror.

The last thing I could remember was feeling so very, very tired as I watched the movie- I remembered resting my head on his shoulder, but then everything got fuzzy. _Oh no, did Mori carry me up here? _I thought wildly, throwing the blankets off of me. I felt a stab of rage- not at Mori, but at myself. I hated being seen as weak, or in need of help; some may call me stubborn, but that's just who I am. That will never change.

Sighing, I stood and went to get dressed. I removed my school uniform, which was now horribly wrinkled since I'd slept in it and hadn't changed yesterday, and looked at myself in the full-length mirror in my bathroom.

I sighed sadly as I looked at my body. I lowered my hands and pressed my stomach in, sucking in a breath to look smaller. I stared at myself, then finally turned away with disgust.

_How can I be so ugly? I'm surprised people even talk to me. I'll be pretty, one day. _I comforted myself as I slipped into the dark blue sweatshirt and jeans. I felt a stab of annoyance that my jeans fit a little too tightly. _I'm getting even fatter! How is that possible?! _I thought in horror as I pulled my sweatshirt down as low as I could, hoping to mask my disgusting form.

I ran my brush through my hair and stumbled downstairs, partially dreading what was coming. I knew what Mori and Hunny were like in the mornings.... and I was not looking forward to it.

"Morning." I muttered as I sat down at the table across from them. I took a cup of coffee and had a sip, looking at Mori and Hunny warily. Hunny wasn't saying anything; he was merely staring bleary-eyed at Usa-chan and the cake he had in front of him. (Cake for breakfast? I was surprised Hunny wasn't as fat as I was.)

Mori seemed to be half-asleep, his eyes half closed.

"Er, Mori?" I questioned, worried he'd fall asleep. His eyes snapped open and before I quite knew what happened, he was at my side, holding out a rose to me. _I wonder where he gets these roses in the mornings.... _I thought, politely taking the rose.

"My princess, I'm sorry this rose cannot compare to your beauty, but it comes as close as nature can." He purred, lifting my chin with his finger. I sighed inwardly. Mori was an amazing flirt, yes, but it was very tiring to know he most likely wouldn't remember it later in the day. I knew it was all fake, anyway.

"Thank you." I replied dryly, taking a sip of coffee. "Mori, have some coffee. Now. You need it." I offered him a cup and he took it.

"Thank you, my lovely cherry blossom. I shall drink it as if I were consuming our sweet, sweet love." He said, sitting in the seat next to me. I stifled an urge to roll my eyes and glanced worriedly at Hunny. He seemed to be brightening up, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Mori and Hunny were fascinating to watch in the mornings; as the sun came higher, Hunny would brighten while Mori seemed to fade. I watched them intently, captivated by their contrasting personalities.

_Mori reminds me of that idiot Suo kid in the mornings. _I thought, picturing the annoying blonde as he cradled various girls, assuring them they were the only ones for him, before he went and said the same exact thing to someone else.

"Fool." I muttered to myself, setting my coffee cup down.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, resting my chin on my hands. "Tama-chan said he'd send a limo to pick us up!" Hunny said happily. I sweatdropped. _Speak of the dummy..._

"Where are we going?" I asked, and this time Mori answered. "The beach." He replied and I stiffened in horror. I couldn't wear a bathing suit! They'd all see what an elephant I was!

"Do I have to swim?" I asked warily. "If you want to! Takashi and I want to see you in a cute bathing suit, ne Takashi?" Hunny turned to Mori. "Ah." Mori didn't meet my gaze, but I wasn't trying to meet his. It was an awkward moment for a heartbeat, before I finally spoke.

"All right. Sounds fun. I didn't pack a bathing suit though." I admitted. "No problem! Hika-chan and Kao-chan have plenty of bathing suits!" Hunny said. I stared at him, understanding clicking in my mind.

"You mean... we're all going?" I asked and Hunny nodded. "Yup! All of us! Even Kyo-chan's going!" He said, taking a large bite of cake. I sighed softly. This was going to be _so _much fun....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anda-chan! You look so cute!" I raised my head with Mitsukuni spoke. Anda was just leaving the changing rooms, clad in the bathing suit the twins had provided. (I had been quite surprised when they had offered her one- they were usually so scared of her. At least they seemed to be warming up to each other.)

She was wearing a blue-green bikini, with frills on the bra part, and I raised an eyebrow, impressed with the twin's choice. She looked very, very nice.

"I don't like bikinis all that much." Anda complained, coming closer. My eyes narrowed as she approached. I didn't like the fact she was so thin Mitsukuni could encircle her entire waist with one of his very short arms. And were those her _ribs _I could see?

"I'm going to go swim." She said, walking past me. Her hair fluttered in the light breeze, and I found myself staring at her, not for the first time.

"She's so pretty, ne Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked me, his brown eyes holding a much deeper meaning. Had he noticed me looking? "Ah." I replied, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair slightly. He grinned up at me. "Let's go clam-hunting!" He said, skipping away happily. "Ah." I said softly, following after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hid my body under the water, extremely self-consious.

"Anda-senpai! Come play ball with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru called in unison from the shore. I arched an eyebrow, more then a little surprised they were actually inviting me to come play with them.

"No thanks!" I called back, slipping back underneath the waves.

I swam hard against the current, hoping to burn some calories while I was stuck here. There was no point in being lazy when there was so much fat to be burned off.

"Anda-chan! You're going to tire yourself out!" Hunny called from where he and Mori were digging up clams. "Don't worry, I'm good!" I waved a hand at him and Mori and swam a bit further away, a bit annoyed he was right. I _was _getting very tired.

_Don't stop now! You can rest when you're beautiful! _I gritted my teeth and pushed on, despite the exhaustion that sucked at my mind like the waves I swam in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on a rock, watching Mitsukuni gather clams. There were a surprising amount; Kyoya's beach was unusually rich with wildlife.

I leaned back on my hands, gazing up at the sky. I was trying to remember that morning; it annoyed me a bit that I could never remember the things I said or did. I had flashes of Anda's annoyed face, and of a rose.... I hoped I hadn't done anything to offend her in my half-asleep state.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni jumped up and pointed into the ocean. "Anda-chan's in trouble!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, I was getting tired. It was almost too much effort to bring my head to the surface.

_Maybe I _should _rest... _I thought tiredly as my head sank under the waves. I immediately began to struggle, but all my strength was gone; I felt a stab of terror that I was going to drown.

I didn't bother calling for help; I could make it back up. But try as I might, my arms simply couldn't overpower the waves to get to the surface.

_Oh no... I'm drowning... _I was oddly calm for someone about to die. I could feel myself slipping into a warm, dark void; I gladly sank into it, grateful for the release it gave me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think twice before jumping in after Anda when I saw her head go under and she didn't resurface.

_What was she thinking, tiring herself out like that?! _I thought wildly as I cut through the waves, desperate to reach her before it was too late. I never got angry; but at that moment I could feel something like fury radiating in me.

I finally reached her and locked an arm around her chest, dragging her back to the surface.

"Anda? Are you all right?" I asked her, looking down worriedly as I swam her back to shore. She didn't respond, and I swam still faster until we reached shore.

"Anda-chan!" Mitsukuni cried, tears streaming from his eyes as I gently laid her down on the sand. "Is... is she dead?" He sobbed. I didn't respond, and pressed my head to her chest, trying to see if she was breathing.

I couldn't feel a thing.

"What's going on?!" Tamaki was the first one to notice, then the twins, then Haruhi and Kyoya. I didn't care, but focused instead on Anda. I thanked God I knew CPR- I was the only one there besides Mitsukuni who knew what to do. (Though Mitsukuni was too terrified to help.)

I leaned my hands on her chest, counting out the pulses before tilting her head back and pinching her nose. Normally I would have been worried about what would happen if she woke up and my lips were on hers, but I couldn't have cared less; all I wanted was to look in those sapphire eyes of her again.

_Darn* it Anda, breathe! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm blackness, that had been so nice to simply lie in, vanished little by little, and soon my eyes flew open to stare at a blindingly bright blue sky, gasping for breath.

"Anda-chan! You're alive!" Hunny's voice sounded muffled and far away. I blinked slowly, trying to clear my eyes while trying to force air into my lungs at ther same time. I felt myself being turned over and my back patted gently as I coughed out sea water.

My throat and chest seared and burned with every breath- breathing was agony. All I wanted was to find that warm, safe place again....

"Anda?" The sharp, worried voice cut through the fog and my eyes opened slowly. "Mori...." I rasped, trying to look at him, but he swam in and out of focus. My eyes drifted shut.

"Mom! Call a doctor! Our daughter's sick!" I could barely hear Tamaki's annoying voice. I felt myself being lifted and something warm and dry draped over me. "It's going to be OK Anda." I heard Mori's voice promise me softly as he carried me. I pressed my face against his chest, seeking comfort. I was beginning to think clearly, but it hurt far too much to open my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, then winced at the pain in my chest in throat. "Shh...." Mori murmured. I whimpered and pressed myself closer to him, too cold and sick to care that I was tearing down all the walls I had built to keep myself safe, if only for a few moments of security.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't even mad at her anymore, I was so happy to know she was going to be OK.

I didn't know where her room was, so I laid a towel on a couch in the room I would be staying at in Kyoya's mansion and sat down with her, too scared to let her go. She was freezing, anyway; and she was falling back asleep.

"Try not to sleep." I told her gently, drying her hair off with an extra towel. She didn't respond, or resist me at all as I dried her hair while I waited for the doctor. She was completely motionless and silent except for an occasional wince or moan.

I tried not to focus on this as I calmly and quietly dried her off, worried that she'd catch cold on top of everything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes, and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my salty eyes.

I felt groggy, as though I'd been given something to make me sleep. Judging by the bandage on the crook of my arm, I guessed that a doctor must have been to see me while I slept. Wait, where was I sleeping?

I raised my head and tried to look around, rubbing and blinking my eyes as I tried to focus. When I realized where I was, I gasped, then winced at the pain.

I was lying on a couch, wrapped in a towel, but still wearing my bathing suit underneath, thank goodness. But I wasn't alone on the couch; I was lying in Mori's arms. After a breathless moment, I realized he was asleep; I wondered how we'd ended up in this position.

_I don't even care... he saw me in my weakest state. How am I supposed to live with this? _I wondered, lowering my head slowly so that it rested on his arm. I realized, for the first time, he was still wearing his swim suit; when I noticed this I could feel heat creeping up my cheeks.

_He must be freezing. _I thought worriedly. But I wasn't cold though; he was surprisingly warm, and I instinctively pressed closer to him, seeking his warmth. I spotted a blanket on a table nearby, and judging by the pink bunny sitting on top of it, I knew who had left it.

_Thank you, Hunny. _I thought with a faint smile, reaching up to pull the blanket down and cover both of us with it. Mori was a sound sleeper; he didn't stir once as I tucked the blanket around both of us and snuggled closer to him, using his chest as a pillow.

_This is a surprisingly large couch; I gotta get one of these. _I thought, my eyes drifting shut as I listened to the sound of his heartbeat beneath my ear, allowing his deep, even breathing to lull me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun's rays pierce through my eyelids, jolting me awake. I looked up at the window, calmly noting that it was barely sunrise; this was a badly placed room.

I looked down at Anda, and smiled faintly. It had been a complete accident falling asleep here last night; but the fact that I would be able to see her wake up was more then worth the awkwardness we'd probably face.

I was completely aware of the fact I was in love with her; unlike Tamaki and the twins, I could recognize my own feelings and understand them. I'd loved her when we were kids, and I loved her even more now.

I trailed a finger down her cheek, marveling at the soft, smooth texture of her skin. She was so beautiful, yet so delicate; like a glass flower. I felt as though if I hugged her too tightly I could break her.

_But I have good reason for that. _I thought, looking worriedly at her pale complexion. I touched the bags under her eyes, my brow creasing with worry. Something was wrong... why wouldn't she come to me for help?

_Because that's just who Anda is... she'd rather die before admit she needs help. _I thought with a sigh.

I traced her eyes, her lips, the bridge of her nose, commiting her facial features to memory. All I wanted was for this morning to last forever; I am not usually a romantic man, but when it came to Anda, everything changed. All I wanted was her happiness and safety.

"No matter what, Anda." I whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her head. "I will always be here for you."

**Gah! Fluff! *squee* I love fluff! Especially when it's the kind that makes you want to groan and go "Awww" At the same time! *giggle* So yes, we know Mori loves her now... but what are Anda's feelings? Will we ever know? Guess we'll have to wait till next time to find out! **

**And here's another song that I thought matched this perfectly :D Please read- I wrote the lyrics down as I listened, so pardon any mistakes! **

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face.**_

_**I can't replace.**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out.**_

_**How this world turns cold and**_

_**It breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know**_

_**I'll find deep inside me, **_

_**I can be the one.**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you, through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**It's OK.**_

_**It's OK.**_

_**It's OK.**_

_**Seasons are changing and waves**_

_**Are crashing and stars are falling**_

_**All for us.**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter.**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true**_

_**Love, my whole heart.**_

_**Please don't throw that away.**_

_**'Cause I'm here, for you.**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**And please tell me you'll stay.**_

_**Use me as you will,**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill.**_

_**And I know I'll be OK.**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey.**_

_**(Grey)**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**I will never let you fall.... *continue until fade***_

_**- Your Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_

**One of my favorite songs! I hope you liked this chapter- please review and let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting a lot of questions about whether the doctor notices that Anda has an eating disorder: The answer to this question is yes. He obviously noticed how skinny and pale she is, and probably put two and two together; but he couldn't be sure without asking her, and since she hasn't passed out or shown any other symptons, his hands were tied. He couldn't do a thing about it. Except tell one person- who of course will be revealed later ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I DO own Andromeda!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a resigned sigh, I finally decided I had to get up before Anda woke up and saw I was there.

Carefully, I pried myself loose from her surprisingly strong grip and tucked the blanket around her, making sure she didn't wake before I left to shower and get some clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke slowly, aware of the warm body that had been beside me was gone. I sat up and looked around, wondering if maybe I'd dreamt that Mori had been there.

My gaze fell on Usa-chan, still sititng on the table, and I smiled. No, it hadn't been a dream. But he was gone, so I knew it'd be best to just shower and get dressed. I was freezing in that stupid bikini.

I felt much better after the shower and sat on the couch, toweling my hair off. A memory flashed through my mind of someone helping me dry off last night- was it Mori? I couldn't remember; my mind was foggy, but I had a gut feeling that yes, it was Mori.

"Andy-senpai? May I come in?" Someone knocked on the door. I raised my head, curious. "Yes." I replied, getting up to open the door. In front of me stood Kyoya. "Kyoya-san? What do you want?" I asked, surprised to find him there. I'd been expecting the twins or Tamaki, but not Kyoya.

"We need to talk." He said. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and let him past. I sat on the couch, jerking my head as I indicated he should as well. "What's there to talk about?" I asked, wondering what he was here to scold me about- Kyoya struck me as the type who didn't just come to say hi.

"Last night, I had one of the doctors from one of my hospitals come by." He started. I raised an eyebrow. _Gee that was specific. _

"And?" I demanded. "I don't like beating around the bush- just get to the point please Kyoya-san." I leaned back in my seat and reguarded him, wondering what on Earth he could possibly want from me.

"He was a bit concerned over you." Kyoya admitted. "He said that you're very, very underweight; he even went so far as to say you might have an eating disorder." I stared at him, wide-eyed. Me? Skinny? Impossible.

"And what else did this quack tell you?" I smirked, amused that this guy thought I was "underweight".

"That you need to start eating more and stop working out so much- he says that was why you collapsed in the water yesterday." I glared at him. "I was just tired." I insisted. "Andy-senpai, this is a serious problem." Kyoya said, his eyes probing mine. "You can't just ignore it and pretend everything's fine." He insisted.

"Everything is fine!" I snapped, getting annoyed. There was nothing wrong with me- any idiot could tell you that.

"Believe what you want." Kyoya's tone was icy as he stood up. "But like it or not, you need help." He paused at the door and looked back. "Remember; you can come to any of the Host Club for help." He added more gently before he left.

I glared daggers at the door, then punched the pillow beside me.

_Who does he think he is? _I snarled in my head. _Me? An eating disorder? Ha!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want us to take you home, Anda-chan?" Mitsukuni asked as we got into the limo. She nodded tightly and stared out the window, her eyes distant. I looked at her curiously- something was clearly bothering her, but I knew she most likely wouldn't tell me.

"Ne, Anda-chan, can we see your house sometime?" Mitsukuni asked hopefully. I winced inwardly at his boldness, but secretly hoped she'd say yes. Anda blinked and turned to look at us, then smiled and nodded. "Of course! Since you were all so nice to let me in your home, I'll let you see mine." She said. I was surprised by her response, but please nontheless.

I sat back in my seat, looking forward to seeing where Anda called home.

Mitsukuni and I stared up at the apartment complex in front of us. Did she own this place?

"Come on, let's go." Anda said briskly, leading the way to a door and into the building. Mitsukuni and I followed, not saying anything. We followed her into an elevator, then up a few floors and down a long hallway.

"Here we are!" Anda said, unlocking a door and letting us go in first.

"Wow! It's so pretty, Anda-chan!" Mitsukuni cried, bouncing in front of me. _Pretty isn't how I'd describe it... _I thought, my eyes sweeping the room, not missing anything. It was very barren- a couch and a television set were all that occupied the front room- I could barely see into what looked like a tiny kitchen.

"Don't you live with anyone, Anda-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, his eyes wide and innocent. "Nah, I live alone." Anda said, taking her bags from me. I couldn't help but follow her as she went to her bedroom and set the bags down next to her simple double bed.

"Why do you live alone?" I asked her curiously. She sat down on the edge of her bed, staring down at her clenched fists in her lap.

"Dad disowned me a few weeks ago." She said quietly. I blinked, shocked, then sat down beside her on the bed, wordlessly wrapping my arm around her.

"It's been a long time coming." She said bitterly, resting her head on my shoulder. "Still, I can't believe he really did it." She said softly. I saw a tear land on my pant leg and held her close.

"I'm sorry, Anda." I murmured, rubbing her back gently. "I mean, I knew he hated me but now I'm dead to him." She sobbed, pressing her face into my chest. I saw Mitsukuni enter the room, see what was happening, then back away slowly, his eyes missing nothing, as usual.

"You once told me you hated him, right?" I asked her gently and she nodded. "Yeah. And I was only eight." She replied softly and I sighed. To be such a young age, and I already hate your parent and be hated in return was unimaginable to me. My father and I were on fairly good terms, and I'd cherished him much more after Anda had told me "I hate Daddy."

"He still blames me." She whispered, her hands forming fists again. I didn't say anything, knowing what she was talking about. Her mother had died bearing her; Anda said that the only reason her father hadn't put her up for adoption was that it would have been bad for the family business.

"But at least he sends me checks from my trust fund once a month." Anda added. "He still wants me going to the best school, if that's supposed to mean something." Her voice was harsh and bitter. She looked up at me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I cried on you." She sniffled. "It's fine." I murmured, reaching my hand up to wipe a stray tear of her cheek. "I'm here for you, Anda." I said simply as I stood up. She looked up at me, her eyes hardening suddenly.

"Kyoya told you, didn't he?" She growled, her soft gaze turning to ice. I blinked in confusion. "I haven't spoken to him since yesterday..." I looked at her, trying to understand.

"He told you what the doctor said, didn't he!" She jumped to her feet, her eyes blazing. "I swear, I'm going to wring his little neck!" She fumed. "You don't believe him, do you?" She asked, more quietly.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I replied, still confused.

"About what the doctor said!" Her eyes brightened; she looked amused. "The doctor thinks I'm 'extremely underweight' and may have an eating disorder!" She snickered, finding this hilarious. I stared down at her, my eyes widening as realization clicked in my mind.

How she never ate, how self-consious she was in her bathing suit, how skinny and pale she was.... it all made sense. But why was she denying it? Didn't she know what she had?

"Anda, maybe you _do _have a problem." I said gently. Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed to slits. "I don't have a problem." She hissed. Something inside me snapped. I just couldn't stand seeing her this way- obviously so very sick, yet refusing to believe it.

"Yes Anda you _do _have a problem!" I growled. "Look at you! You're killing yourself!" I exclaimed. She stared at me. "There's nothing wrong with me." She replied quietly.

"Yes there is, Anda. Something is seriously wrong. Let me help you." I took a step closer but she backed away. "I don't need help." She snarled. "Yes you do!" I replied, fighting down the anger and frustration that threatened to consume me.

"Quit trying to help me Mori!" She snapped as I tried to get closer to her again. I froze in my tracks. "You think that just because you're so big and strong, you can save anybody- well, you can't save me Mori." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I stared at her, my eyes wide. "Mori, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. Please, please just leave." She dropped to the bed and buried her face in her hands. Slowly, I turned and walked away, wishing with all my heart there was something I could do for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Mori." I muttered as I jogged on my treadmill, pounding my anger at him in every step.

"Who does he think he is?!" I screamed, angry tears clouding my vision. I wiped them away and kept running, determined to burn another pound of fat before going to bed.

"I don't have a problem." I growled, shutting off the treadmill, growing tired of it. I looked around the room where I had spent the vast majority of my money; my home gym, which had been meant as a second bedroom, but I had filled it with exercise machines.

"I'll take a quick break." I finally decided, turning and leaving the room and making my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at it's contents. Water, energy drinks, and a bag of lettuce.

"Huh. Maybe I should buy some celery or something." I murmured aloud, taking an energy drink out. I opened the cupboard and got out three saltines, deciding that I had earned a little splurging.

But as I stared at my nearly bare cupboard, I wondered briefly if maybe, just maybe, Mori and Kyoya were right- maybe I did have a problem.

_Don't make up excuses for yourself_ _just because you're fat. _I pushed the thought away and concentrated on enjoying my dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takashi!" I didn't move as Mitsukuni leaped onto my shoulders, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hey, where's Andy-senpai?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "She didn't come to school today. Maybe she's sick." Mitsukuni offered.

"Well, she has been looking pretty pale lately." Hikaru pointed out. Kyoya said nothing, and I met his gaze. He was worried about her; he, of all people, would know how serious Anda's condition was.

"We should check on her after schoo, ne Takashi?" Mitsukuni whispered close to my ear and I nodded once. "Ah." I replied. I was worried about her- I didn't like the fact she had missed school.

I couldn't get our fight out of my mind; every word we said to each other, every glare was burned into my brain. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her hurt, tearful eyes.

"We'll go soon." Mitsukuni said, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. He'd probably guessed my feelings about Anda- we never had very deep conversations, but Mitsukuni somehow knew just about everything.

'Ah." I murmured, returning to the book I was reading.

"Anda-chan!" Mitsukuni called, knocking on Anda's door. There was no answer, and I frowned slightly. Was she still mad at me? I wanted to apologize to her- I couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at me.

"Anda!" I knocked quietly. Again, no response. I tried the door and found it was unlocked. "Something's not right, Takashi." Mitsukuni whispered as the door creaked open.

I nodded in agreement, every sense on high alert as I cautiously led the way through the apartment. "Maybe she's sleeping?" Mitsukuni suggested hopefully. We made our way to her bedroom and there she was, curled up on her bed.

"Should we wake her up?" Mitsukuni whispered and I nodded. "She's been asleep all day." I replied quietly. "Anda." I shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up Anda-chan! We brought cakes!" Mitsukuni bounced on her bed. She didn't respond and my brow creased with worry. I leaned forward and shook her her again. "Anda." I said sharply, shaking her a bit harder. Again, no response.

I pressed two fingers against her neck, my heart threatening to burst with fear. Her heart was beating, but slowly and faintly. Something was terribly wrong.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her quickly out the door. "Takashi! What's wrong!" Mitsukuni cried, chasing after me. I didn't answer and carefully got in the limo with her.

"Take us to the nearest emergency room." I demanded the instant Mitsukuni shut the car door.

"Yes sir." The driver slammed the gas pedal down and we took off.

"Hang in there Anda." I murmured, looking down at her peaceful face in terror.

**Mwahah! Cliffhangers- the epitome of evil! Here's a song that I feel fits this chapter quite well (don't get the wrong impression from it though lol)**

_**Step one, you say**_

_**"We need to talk."**_

_**He walks.**_

_**You say "Sit down**_

_**It's just a talk."**_

_**He smiles politely back at you.**_

_**You stare politely right on through.**_

_**Some sort of window to your right.**_

_**And fhe goes left, and you stick right.**_

_**Between the lines, of fear and blame.**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came.**_

_**Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend.**_

_**Somewhere along in a bitter descend.**_

_**But I'd stay up, with you all night.**_

_**Had I known **_

_**How to save a life.**_

_**Let him know that you know best.**_

_**'Cause after all you do know best.**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence.**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong.**_

_**Things you told him all along.**_

_**And pray to God he hears you.**_

_**And I pray to God he hears you.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours, and grant him one last choice.**_

_**Drive until you lsoe the road.**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed.**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll just say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came.**_

_**[Chorus x 2]**_

_**How to save a life.**_

_**How to save a life.**_

_**[Chorus x 2]**_

_**How to save a life.**_

_**How to safe a life.**_

**Don't forget to review! And be sure to come back for the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! A lot of people are visiting this story- I'm so glad people like this story! I've worked very hard on it so far, so I'm pleased people are taking the time to leave a review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but Andromeda is my brainchild, so leave her be :P**

**Please review when you're finished reading! :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya Ootori walked briskly down the pearly white halls of his hospital, his strides long and purposeful, his glasses masking his worried gaze.

He went straight to the room where he knew Andromeda was in and stepped in without announcing himself. His gaze raked across the room, not missing a thing. Andromeda was still sleeping in her bed- Mori was sitting in a chair at her bedside, reading a book.

"How is she doing?" Kyoya asked, coming to end of the bed and grabbing Andromeda's chart, peering at it with an expert eye. "The doctors said she'll wake up soon." Mori replied, looking up at Kyoya with surprise. "Why are you here?" He asked, closing the book.

"This is my hospital, and Andromeda is a member of the Host Club- I needed to make sure they were treating her like royalty." He looked around the suite-like hospital room with an approving eye.

"Are the others coming?" Mori asked and Kyoya sighed. "Knowing Tamaki, he'll be here before long." Kyoya smiled faintly, pushing up his glasses. "She said you tried to talk to her..." Mori looked at Kyoya, his eyes curious.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed, taking a seat in another plush chair. "The doctor who examined her Saturday night thought that she could maybe have an eating disorder." He said quietly. "I tried to ask her about it, but she's in complete denial." Kyoya looked at the pale, fragile figure in the bed.

"We fought about it the other night." Mori told him quietly. Kyoya blinked in surprise. Mori had actually _fought _with someone? That was interesting. He wanted to write it in his notebook, but he knew that would be rude. Had it been Tamaki or the twins, he would have done it without a second thought; but he respected Mori. He was the only other Host who had any common sense.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Mori asked suddenly, raising his head to look at Andromeda. "What if the last time I ever spoke to her, I was so angry I couldn't think clearly?" He murmured, staring at Andromeda with regretful eyes.

The youngest Ootori arched an eyebrow. Did Mori love Andromeda? That was another thing he'd have to take note of. Frankly, he didn't care who was in love with whom; as long as it didn't affect him in any way. But he needed to make sure he had notes of everything about the Hosts- for further reference, of course.

"She's going to be fine when she wakes up." Kyoya said briskly, setting her chart back down. "But she's going to have to go into therapy, if she stands a chance of getting better." Kyoya told him. "I doubt she'll do that." Mori replied, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

He decided that now it wouldn't be rude to write, so he took out his notebook and wrote down his latest observations, including the fact that Mori was much more talkative when it came to Andromeda- he could count on one hand how many things Mori had said to him this past semester.

_He must really care about her. _He noted, opening to the section about Andromeda and writing down the potential relationship prospect with Mori.

Typical Kyoya. Even though he cared, he simply can't help treating everything like a business deal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly, fully expecting to see my own ceiling above me. Instead, I saw a strange white ceiling. I raised my head and looked around, my eyes widening when I saw that I was hooked up to various machines.

"Mori?" I blinked, realizing that Mori was sitting in the chair beside me. He didn't respond and I blinked slowly, then smiled faintly. He was asleep; I wondered how long he'd been here.

"Ah, you're awake Miss Matsuki-san!" I looked at the nurse who had just answered with surprise. How did she know my last name? And how had I ended up here?

"Where am I?" I demanded as she set a tray of food down on the table next to my bed. "You passed out from an apparent lack of food." The nurse said briskly, pushing the table towards me.

"Now, I've been given strict orders to make sure you eat everything you get." She said, sitting down in a chair and folding her hands in her lap. I glared at her. "Why do I have to eat?" I said irritably, crossing my arms.

"Because you're so underweight!" The nurse exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone keep saying that? Did they pity me so much they all wanted to lie and comfort me?

"I'm not hungry." I said sourly. "Well, I'm not going to leave until you finish that. And if you keep refusing to eat, we may have to resort to using a feeding tube." My eyes widened at the thought of them shoving a tube down my throat.

I took a spoonful of Jell-O and placed it in my mouth, glaring daggers at the nurse. Ick. It was orange Jell-O. I hated orange Jell-O. I hated all forms of gelatin, but I especially despised orange flavored gelatin.

"Good girl." The nurse beamed. I narrowed my eyes at her, taking a sip of the water. Beside me, I noticed Mori stir slightly. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise when I looked back.

"You're awake." He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I'm here to make sure she eats everything." The annoying nurse said, crossing her arms, indicating she wasn't going anywhere. He glanced over at the nurse and I groaned inwardly. _Here it comes..._

"My princess, where have you been all my life?" Mori murmured, taking her chin and looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. I sweat dropped and looked away, barely aware of the stammered, flustered replies of the nurse to Mori's wooing. Even though she had to be in her late thirties, she was a sucker for Mori's charms.

_But he calls everyone "princess"... he needs to get some new material. _I thought.

"Um... I have to go make my rounds." The blushing nurse finally said, hurrying from the room. I turned to watch her go, a smile smile tugging at my lips. Apparently Mori was too much for her.

"Mori, can you wake up a little faster today?" I asked, crossing my arms again. I didn't have the patience for him right now. "Why? Do I not please you, ma'dam?" Mori offered me that stupid rose- where did he get those things anyway?

_I'll just take it... after all, it can't hurt. _I took the rose and set it down on the table next to me, beside the food. His eyes went to the food. "Shouldn't you be eating, princess?" He murmured. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not hungry." I scowled.

"Would you eat if I fed you?" Mori seized my chin and held my face close to his. I blushed lightly, unused to having him so close to me.

"You're so beautiful... I don't want you wasting away." He trailed a finger down my cheek and I blushed even deeper. He was even more unbearable today- I wondered if maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep or something.

Without warning, Mori cupped my cheeks in his hand and brought my face closer, crushing his lips to mine.

My eyes widened in shock at the sudden, bold kiss and I struggled to push him off.

"Mori! You're usually a total pervert in the mornings but this is going too far!" I growled, turning my face away from his so he wouldn't see my furious blush. Though the kiss had been sudden and uninvited, it left a strange tingling sensation in my lips. I blinked, realizing with a shock I had actually enjoyed it... that was unexpected.

_But he's _Mori! _He's Wolf Man! How could I be even remotely interested in someone who's like my brother? _I thought wildly. I blinked and shook my head, dazed by my confusion.

"I'm going back to sleep. Go take a cold shower and wake me up when you get back." I rolled over and tugged the blanket over my head, leaving no room for arguement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head slightly, rubbing my eyes as I fought to wake up. I could barely remember seeing fury in Anda's eyes... had I done something to upset her? I blinked, bringing my hand up to my lips. They felt... wrong. Like I'd done something with them that I hadn't done before.

_Oh no. _I put two and two together, my eyes widening. Had I kissed her?

_I must have... that'd explain how furious she is with me. _I realized. But that was my first kiss... I hadn't wanted it to be this way.

_At least it was to the right person. _There was no comfort in that truth; she probably hated me now. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands, shaking my head with horror. Had I destroyed our relationship before it even had a chance?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"An-da-chan!" My eyes opened slowly, a growl rising from my throat.

"What do you want?" I said gruffly, rolling over and glaring at the two dopplegangers.

"We heard you were in the hospital and wanted to come see you!" They didn't seem put out by my bad mood. Almost too not put out- my eyes narrowed as I scruntinized them- they were too cheerful. I guessed they didn't want me to think they were worried about me, and act like nothing was wrong.

"Anda-chan!" Hunny leaped up onto the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you until now! I was taking a nap." He explained, hugging me tightly.

"It's all right, Hunny." I smiled, rubbing his head. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was four the afternoon. Normally Club activities would be going on, but apparently the Host Club was canceled.

"Ah! Anda, are you feeling better?!" Tamaki shoved the twins aside and looked down at me anxiously. "Who gave you permission to call me Anda?" I snapped. I blinked and he was crouching in the corner, drawing little circles on the floor.

"Mom, our daughter is in a rebellious stage!" He wailed. I arched an eyebrow at the word "daughter" but didn't ask. Kyoya, who had seemingly just entered the room, sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Four children now? Huh. Where has my youth gone?" He replied dryly and I smiled slightly at that. "Where's Haruhi?" I asked, sitting up. "Shopping, apparently." The twins pouted. _Better then harassing me, like everyone else. _

"Did you guys just skip Club activities?" I asked, sitting up. "Of course! When two of our own are not present, how could we?" Tamaki cried, recovering quickly. I blinked. "Two of our..." My eyes strayed to Mori, my eyes widening.

"Takashi... did you skip school?" I asked quietly. He blinked, knowing what it meant when I addressed him by his actual name.

"Yup! I said I'd be fine by myself, and he stayed with you Anda-chan!" Hunny bounced happily on the bed. I glared at Mori, my eyes burning a hole into his soul.

"You were missing out on your education because I was tired?!" I shrieked, furious. Everyone cowered except Mori and Kyoya; neither seemed too affected.

"...Ah." Mori replied and I narrowed my eyes.

"How on Earth do you expect to get a decent job later in life if you're skipping school?!" I demanded. "He's rich; he doesn't need a job." Kyoya pointed out. I switched my murderous glare to him.

"I'd rather he be smart and poor then dumb and rich." I growled.

"Anda-chan's angry..." Hunny whined, hiding behind Mori's chair.

"Of course I'm angry! I _hate _school skippers!" I snapped.

"You weren't at school though, were you?" Hikaru pointed out with a smirk. I turned my head slowly to face him, and he ducked behind Tamaki.

"Save your subject, Tono!"

"Face your fear Hikaru! She's just a woman!" By then a dark auru began to emanate from my bed.

"Just... a... woman?!" I shrieked, grabbing my tray and whipping it at their heads with deadly aim.

Mori and Kyoya watched expressionlessly as a food fight commenced, waged mostly by me as the three idiots hid behind anything they could find.

"Mori! Grab that radioactive glop and help me!" I snapped. He stared at me blankly and I rolled my eyes and snatched up the Jell-O and whipped it out, nailing Tamaki in the face.

"Ah! My beautiful face!" Tamaki wailed.

"Thanks for catching it, milord!" The twins scooped it off Tamaki's face and hurled it at me.

There was a deadly silence as everyone stared at the orange goop slowly sliding down my face. Kyoya backed slowly out of the room, obviously not wanting to be caught in a bloodbath.

"You. Shall. Die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I allowed Mitsukuni to hide under my chair as the food war continued, trying to remain impassive as I watched. But I couldn't help but feel intense relief.

She was finally back to herself; she was no longer the sick, pale Anda I had seen for the past 24 hours- but back to the wild, crazy Anda I knew and loved.

But I was just as surprised as everyone else by my own reaction to the relief.

I laughed.

It started as a small snicker; then a chuckle; before long, I was laughing so hard I thought my sides would split open. I'd never laughed like that before- I found that I liked the feeling, the way it opened me up and gave me a strange, warm sensation where there was usually nothing

Everyone froze at the sound of my laughter, some in mid-fling as they stared. The twins and Tamaki looked dumbfounded; but Anda's face softened, grew warmer, and before longer she had joined in my helpless laughter.

Tamaki, the twins and even Mitsukuni left quietly; the twins and Tamaki looking slightly disturbed, Mitsukuni looking sly; I didn't allow this to get to me as Anda and I held onto each other, unable to support ourselves we were laughing so hard.

I didn't know why I hadn't laughed like this before; everything about felt good, no, it felt right. Especially the fact that I was laughing with Anda; she had tears streaming from her eyes that she didn't bother wiping away.

I found myself sitting beside her on the bed, both us seeking something to lean on as we felt the bubbles of laughter subsiding, neither of us wanting it end just yet. But eventually the laughter melted away, leaving us flushed and breathless.

"I don't even remember why we were laughing so hard." Anda chuckled, wiping her face on her sleeve. I nodded, a small smile tugging at my cheeks. I could remember times during that summer where she'd just start laughing, for no reason at all, and someone would always join in. I'd always just stood aside and smiled slightly; even as a small child that was the extent of my amusement.

Neither of us spoke for a minute, her head on my chest, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, my cheek against her head.

It felt so normal, so right to be like that that it took me a long time to realize that she was steadily turning pinker and pinker before she raised her head.

"Mori?" She asked tentatively. I blinked at her in response.

"Personal space much?" She smiled weakly and I sat up quickly, smoothly removing her from myself and getting back into the chair. We were both quiet for another long moment, before she finally spoke.

"Mori, how did I get here?" She leaned back on the bed and looked at me, her blue eyes probing. It struck me then that her eyes were like the ocean; not only in color, but that they were so deep- the harder you looked for the bottom, the more it seemed that you'd never find it.

"I found you." I said simply. Anda raised an eyebrow. "And _what _were you doing in my apartment?" She demanded. "You weren't at school; Mitsukuni and I were worried." I replied.

"So you came into my apartment."

"Ah."

"You know, I could have you charged with breaking and entering, trespassing, and kidnapping." She said, crossing her arms and smirking at me. I smiled faintly.

"Anda..." I started to say something and she turned her eyes to me.

"Yes?"

"...Did the doctors talk to you yet?" I asked quietly. Anda froze, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Why?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

"They wanted to speak to you... about getting... help." I barely spoke the last word, watching her intently, gauging her reaction. She stiffened, and glared at me. She reminded me of a cat backed into a corner, it's back arched, fur bristling as it hissed. She was far, far more frightening in her wrath though.

"I don't need help." She hissed, and the mental image of the cat reappeared in my mind.

"Anda... you do. Look at yourself; where you are." I gestured around her desperately and she rolled her eyes. "My blood sugar was low, that's all." She muttered. "I'll be out of here soon." She added and I crossed my arms.

"Most likely not." I said and she scowled fiercely. "Do you really think anyone can hold me here against my will?" She growled. Anda had always been stubborn; getting her to do something she didn't want to do was next to impossible.

"Anda, I know you don't believe me, but you really, really need help. Look at you. You're attached to an IV, you're skin and bones, if that, and you're so weak all the time..." I trailed off, not liking the steely glint in her eyes.

"I just told you; I don't need help!" She snapped, and my temper flared for a brief moment.

"Stop pushing me away! I'm just trying to help!" I snapped back. We both stared at each other, both refusing to bend to the other's will.

"I think you should go home now." Anda said flatly, dismissing me like she had last night. I winced inwardly, as though she had struck me. "I'll be back tomorrow." I murmured as I went to the door.

"Don't bother." She growled, rolling over to turn her back to me. I stared at her back, feeling something break inside; I hadn't known that feeling before either.

With slow feet and a heavy heart, I shut the door behind me and shuffled downstairs, where I knew Mitsukuni would be waiting for me.

**Ah this chapter was hard to write in some places T_T But I had to get it done. **

**Here's the song for this chapter: Please take time to read it, it usually echoes the chapter ^.^**

_**You tell me it's nothing**_

_**But I see it's something**_

_**In your eyes.**_

_**A fear is there.**_

_**You say you don't need me.**_

_**Don't try to deceive me**_

_**By pulling the wool over my eyes.**_

_**There's nothing wrong with needing help**_

_**Sometimes.**_

_**What are friendships for now please...**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**Sometimes we all need a hand to get by.**_

_**Don't push my away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**When tears start to fall then with you, I will cry.**_

_**No one is perfect**_

_**It just isn't worth it to stand on your own.**_

_**The fear is there.**_

_**Don't be ashamed to ask me to help you**_

_**Deal with the thoughts**_

_**That spin in your head.**_

_**There's nothing wrong with needing help**_

_**Sometimes.**_

_**What are friendships for now please,**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**Sometimes we all need a hand to get by.**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**When tears start to fall then with you I will cry.**_

_**You can lean on me.**_

_**Stand by my side, we will fight.**_

_**We are much stronger as one.**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**Sometimes we all need a hand to get by.**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Condemn your pride.**_

_**When tears start to fall then with you I will cry.**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**With you I will cry...**_

_**Don't push me away.**_

_**Push Me Away, Kutless.**_

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys LOSGAP here! This chapter's mainly flashbacks, and is therefore filler fluff to prepare you for the next chapter (What happens in the next chapter, even I don't know, so don't expect too much xD)**

**Anyways, I wanted to write about the summer the three spent together; I imagine it like a summer camp, for some reason, so I guess it's a lot like one- but there's also a lot of martial arts training, of course. Remember they're only 8, so Anda and Mitsukuni will be cute lol- though Mori's still his too-mature self in parts. **

**In case you didn't notice, it's all told from Mori's POV btw.**

**Enjoy and review please! :D**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dug deep into my closet at home, searching for what I knew lay in there. Finally, after fifteen long minutes of searching, I found it crumbled in a corner. I grabbed it and placed it on my bedside table, smoothing it out so I could see it more clearly.

In the photo, Anda, Mitsukuni and I are standing in front of a lake, all of us holding up a fish. I smiled slightly at how wet Anda and I were- but we were both grinning happily. (I was smiling faintly, but it was considered a grin on my part) Anda, however, was positively beaming as she smiled at the camera. She had been so happy back then... what happened? What had happened to make her so miserable, and hate herself so much now?

I sighed and got into bed, staring at the photo as I lost myself in memories of us, remembering the first day we had met.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mitsukuni and I sat silently, clad in our white robes as we watched and listened to our instructor. He paused in mid-sentence when we all heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and in front of him was a man and a little girl, about our age. _

_"She's cute, ne Takashi?" Mitsukuni whispered and I nodded. She had short, straight brown hair that curled slightly at her chin and the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. _

_"Everyone! This is Matsuki Andromeda, a new student here. Please make her feel welcome." Our instructor called, gesturing for her to take a seat. Mitskuni scooted over and patted the floor in between the two of us, smiling sweetly. She smiled faintly in response, coming over to sit in between us. _

_"Hi! My name's Mitsukuni- call me Hunny." He said kindly. "Hi." Andromeda whispered in response, staring down at the floor uncomfortably. _

_"And this is Takashi- call him Mori." Mitsukuni added. I nodded. "Ah." I replied at the sound of my name. "We're going to have lots of fun, ne Anda-chan?" Mitsukuni whispered and she jumped at the "chan". For a moment she said nothing, then nodded tightly, her little fists clenched tightly. She was so shy- I couldn't help but think that Mitsukuni was just the person to bring her out of her shell._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah yes- that was my first impression of Anda, I thought with a smile. She'd barely spoken the first few days, but she began to open up, very quickly. Mitsukuni was good at making someone feel comfortable- Anda had taken to him quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hunny-chan! Mori-chan!" I barely had time to react before Anda had leaped onto my shoulders, throwing her arms around my neck._

_I was tall, even at that age- I stood a full head and shoulders above Mitsukuni back then, at the height he was still at. _

_"Hi Anda-chan!" Mitsukuni beamed. "There's no classes today- can we do something?" Anda asked hopefully, sliding off my shoulders. _

_"Like what?" Mitsukuni asked, tilting his head. "I don't know! Wolf Man, what do you want to do?" Anda turned to me. I blinked slowly. "Wolf Man?" I echoed. She reached up to touch the thick hair that hung almost past my ears- if I didn't cut every two weeks it got this long very quickly._

_"Your hair is like a wolf's fur. And you've got wild eyes." She explained. I stared at her, still confused while she laughed. _

_"Do you have a nickname for me, Wolf Man?" She asked. I eyed her carefully, thinking. "Bird." I finally said. She titled her head, confused. "You're tiny; you hop around a lot, and you never stop talking." I said and she beamed. "I get it!" She said proudly. "And I can fly like a bird too!" She took off running, her arms spread out. Hunny laughed and imitated her, running alongside her. _

_I watched them, a faint smile on my face. They were such good friends- it was nice to see them playing together. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had actually taken place the day of the picture- after they'd settled down, Anda had spotted the lake and asked if we could go fishing. We'd agreed- there was little else to do anyway.

Since we were 8, we weren't allowed to go on the boats, so we'd gone out on the dock and cast our lines out on the water. I smiled faintly, remembering the incident that had happened later that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I got something!" Anda shrieked excitedly as her pole bent. Mitsukuni and I, who hadn't had a single bite, looked up in surprise. _

_"Reel it in!" Mitsukuni cried, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm trying! But it's really, really big!" Anda replied, leaning back all the way. As I reached forward to help, she let out a scream and flew forward, landing into the water with a huge splash._

_"Anda-chan!" Mitsukuni stared in horror at the water where she'd disappeared while I leaped head-first after her, acting on instinct. _

_I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and hauled her back to the surface where we emerged, both coughing and gasping for air. _

_"Let go of the pole!" I gasped as we began to be dragged further out. She shook her head vehemently. "No way!" She replied stubbornly and I grabbed onto the dock, hauling ourselves out of the water. I pulled her up beside me and kept a hand on her and one on the pier so we didn't have any repeats. _

_"Almost got it." Anda grunted, leaning further back. I could see a tail splash above the surface a few feet away from the dock so I grabbed Anda and walked backwards. Mitsukuni grabbed me from behind and helped us give a major heave, dragging the fish onto dock. We stared at it, wide-eyed._

_It had to have been the biggest fish I'd ever seen. It was about three feet long, staring up at us with wide eyes, gasping for breath and flopping around. _

_"Wow! It's gigantic!" Mitsukuni gasped. Anda stared at it, beaming. "I caught the Loch Ness Monster!" She cried happily. "Maybe you did!" Mitsukuni giggled. _

_"Are we going to eat it?" I asked, poking it. Anda stared at me, horrified. "Eat it?! You want to kill and eat an innocent creature?!" She shrieked. I blinked up at her in surprise as she leaned down and hugged the struggling fish. _

_"Look at it! It's beautiful, and it's alive! It has feelings too!" She protested. "And it's also dying." I pointed out. She looked at me, confused. "Fish don't breathe air. It's pretty much drowning right now." I explained and her eyes got as wide as saucers. _

_"No! Not the fishy!" She grabbed the fish by its tail and starting to drag it towards the end of the dock. "I'll get it." I offered, picking up the extremely heavy fish and tossing it out into the water._

_"Mori! You could have killed it!" Anda shrieked at the very loud splash and ran to the edge of the dock, peering out anxiously. _

_"It's fine." I replied, coming to stand beside her. Mitsukuni hopped up beside us. "What now?" He asked. "Keep fishing, I guess." Anda said. "We should keep a couple though." Mitsukuni pointed out. Anda looked sad. "Why?" She asked, teary-eyed. "Because we have to eat too! That's why fish and animals are here- to be eaten!" He said. _

_"You barely eat any meat." I pointed out. "But it's healthy for us! Besides, Anda-chan; I think the fish would be happy if we ate them and got big and strong." Mitsukuni smiled up at her. After a moment, she grinned back. "Yeah! And I want the fish to be happy!" She said, throwing her line back out. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling, my arms crossed under my head. I missed those days terribly- just kids, our biggest worries being if we got enough dessert. (That was mainly Mitsukuni's chief worry.)

But Anda missed out on her childhood. My jaw clenched in anger as I remembered Anda asking me questions like what cartoons were, and being so shocked when someone offered her some candy. She was always so surprised by little basic things all children had.

And she was so adult at her age. She colored in the lines, making sure everything looked practical and realistic. Her favorite book had been "A Christmas Carol" at that point, though she'd privately confided in me that it was a little bit scary .

And she told me her plans for the future; marry a rich man, have many kids, and run her household while her husband went to work.

I closed my eyes, remembering one evening we'd spent together gazing at the stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why does Hunny always have to go to bed so early?" Anda demanded as we sat down on the grass. "Because his parents told him to." I replied. She looked sad for a moment before lying down. I imitated her, lying down beside her. _

_"Where are your parents, Wolf Man?" She asked, glancing at me. "A few towns over- they'll come visit soon though." I said. "What about yours?" I asked. Anda never talked about her family. Her eyes grew soft and sad. _

_"My daddy's in America. He heard about this place and thought it would be a good idea for me to learn some martial arts, because a well-rounded lady knows how to use her body and is strong." She said. I looked at her, puzzled. _

_"Where's your mom?" I asked. _

_"Mommy died when I was born." Anda explained. "That stinks." I said softly, wondering what I would have done if I lost my mom. _

_"Daddy says it's all my fault." Anda said, her eyes glittering with tears. "I didn't mean to kill her. I really didn't." She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _

_I didn't know what to say- I'd never met someone who had lost their mom before, so I didn't know what to say. So I listened to her in silence. _

_"I hate my daddy." She said, her voice suddenly become fierce. "He says things like I'm stupid, I'm ugly, I'm not worth anything." She turned to me, a tear glistening in the moonlight on her cheek. "Is any of that true, Mori?" She whispered. I shook my head vehmently. _

_"No!" I said fervently. "You're very smart, you're pretty, and you mean a lot to me! You're on of my best friends." I said and she smiled shakily. "Thanks, Mori." She said, her voice quavering. "But it must be true- whatever Daddy says is true." She sat up suddenly. _

_"Daddy says I have to be in bed before the sun goes down, so it's way past my bedtime." She said suddenly, staring up at the stars fearfully. "He'll be very, very mad if she knows I was up so late." She looked terrified as she scrambled to her feet. _

_"Don't tell Daddy I was up late." She begged me, her eyes alight with fear. "I won't." I promised her silently. "Goodnight Mori!" She gave me a swift hug before running off at full speed towards the quarters where the girls slept. _

_I stared after her in silence before turning and walking to the boy's quarters to go to bed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hands tightened into fists and I punched my pillow, my muscles quivering with rage.

How could a man say things like that to a little girl? To make her feel like such trash that she was certain that she didn't belong anywhere.

_If I ever see him, I'll kill him. _I thought furiously. I never got angry at people- I never even considered violent thoughts either. But child abusers were something completely different- especially if the piece of garbage abused the girl I loved.

_He'll pay for what he did to her. One way or another, he'll pay._

**I actually do plan a Mori/Father confrontation in later chapters- not sure when, but he'll be back. Oh, he'll be back. *evil grin***

**Here's the song- and I changed one lyric xD See if you notice rofl**

_**How the heck'd we wind up like this?**_

_**Why weren't we able?**_

_**To see the signs that we missed?**_

_**And try to turn the tables.**_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists.**_

_**And unpack your suitcase.**_

_**Lately there's been too much of this.**_

_**But don't think it's too late.**_

_**Nothing's wrong, just as **_

_**Long as you know that**_

_**Someday I will...**_

_**Someday, somehow.**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right**_

_**But not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when. **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right**_

_**But not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway**_

_**We could end up saying**_

_**Things we've always needed to say.**_

_**So we could end up staying.**_

_**Now that story's played out like this.**_

_**Just like a paper-back novel**_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits.**_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror.**_

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long**_

_**As you know that**_

_**Someday I will...**_

_**Someday, somehow**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow.**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**How the heck'd we wind up like this?**_

_**Why weren't we able**_

_**To see the signed that we missed**_

_**And try to turn the tables?**_

_**Now the story's played out like this**_

_**Just like a paperback novel.**_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits.**_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror.**_

_**Nothing's wrong, **_

_**Just as long as you know that**_

_**Someday I will...**_

_**Someday, somehow**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right**_

_**But not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow,**_

_**I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now.**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**I know you're wondering when.**_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**I know you're wondering when...**_

**I just love that song- I think it's kind of like Mori to Anda (bit strange I listen to songs and think of fictional characters, eh? *sheepish laugh*)**

**Shameless self-advertising now! Yay! *laugh***

**If you want to read some more fanfiction, I've got other stories other then this one!**

**A Fresh Start: ****This one's about Sakura, a girl who comes to Ouran after a tragedy befalls her. My first fanfic ever btw- a KaoruxOC fanfic.**

**Second Chances: ****Sequel to A Fresh Start- and is a HikaruxOC fanfic :D**

**And for you Fruits Basket fans...**

**Chasing Love: ****Two American girls are brought into their favorite anime as the lost members of the Zodiac- and madness ensues, of course. YukixOC and HatsuharuxOC. **

**Outcasts: ****A story about the Wolf Zodiac, one who is shamed even more then the Cat. Ana, the Wolf, finds herself at Kyo's house at the time of their greatest needs... will love ensue? **

**Well, enough of the blabbing- I think half my story was blabbing o.o**

**Please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... not much to say this time. Huh. That's weird. Though I'm sure a lot of readers let out a relieved sigh when they realized I wasn't going to ramble this time *laugh***

**Anyways please read, enjoy, and review! =D**

Three days after being admitted, I finally checked out and called a cab, making a mental note to buy a car eventually.

I sat in the cab and stared out the window, a fierce scowl on my face. I couldn't believe the nerve of those doctors- trying to get me into _rehab?! _Were they insane?!

_Why is everyone so certain I'm sick!? There's absolutely nothing wrong with me. _My face crumpled when that thought reached my mind. The last person I'd said that to was Mori. And I hadn't seen him since.

_Baka... it's all your fault, so don't sulk about it! Just suck it up and move on. You didn't need him anyways. _The thought of not needing him made it almost too hard to breathe.

_I do need him... like it or not, I need him. _

I was lounging in my bed, half-asleep, when there was a knock at the door. Scowling slightly, I stood up and went to get it.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw who was there.

Mori and Hunny.

Normally that wouldn't have surprised me... what they were wearing made a sweat drop appear by my head.

"Mori... Hunny... what are you _wearing_?" I demanded, staring openly. Both of them were clad in typical French chef outfits. Complete with tall, poofy hat.

"Takashi and I are chefs! See, Anda-chan?!" Hunny beamed. My face twitched with the effort of not bursting out laughing at the two of them.

"OK... *snicker*... since you two are dressed like that... *snicker* *snicker* I'll let you in..." I opened the door and let them past, tilting my head curiously when I finally noticed they were both holding bags.

"Watcha got there boys?" I asked, coming forward. "Cakes!" Hunny exclaimed. I sighed. Of course.

"Stuff to make cakes." Mori clarified. "Oh." I raised my eyebrows. "Cake ingredients? And what do you plan on doing with those?" I asked as they headed towards my kitchen.

"We're going to make cakes!" Hunny beamed. "Um.... OK?" I was still confused. Hunny usually had professional chefs make his cakes for him. And why on Earth did they want to make them here?

"Say... this isn't some ploy to get me to eat more, is it?" I asked suspiciously. "Nope! We just want to make cakes!" Hunny said. I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that I could never understand Hunny. He was just too complex- so cute most of the time, but the boy could scheme like no other.

"Do you not want us to make cakes, Anda-chan?" Hunny looked up at me, his eyes swimming with tears. I groaned inwardly. Curse that Hunny and his uber-cuteness.

"Of course not. It's fine." I sighed, crossing my arms. "Though I expect you two don't know how." I added. "Cookbook." Mori held up a large cookbook. I sighed and pressed two fingers between my eyes.. "All right, all right. But I'm helping. I'd rather my kitchen not be destroyed." I said, picking up a box of cake mix. "You guys bought commoner cake mix?" I said, confused. "Yeah! Takashi and I wanted to try it, ne Takashi?" Hunny bounced up to sit on the counter. "...Ah." Mori replied. I sighed inwardly. Mori was being even less talkative then usual today. And he didn't seem to be able to look me in the eye.

A stab of pain flashed through me- had I succeeded in pushing him away completely? Had I really lost a friend?

"Here's a bowl Anda-chan! Let's mix it together!" Hunny handed me a large mixing bowl, jolting me out of my thoughts. Mori added the ingredients while I rummaged for the electric mixer. "Aha! Got it!" I crowed, holding it up triumphantly.

"Let's see..." After plugging it in and sticking it in the batter, I wasn't sure what setting to put it on. "Hmm... while, we want this cake to be done as quick as we can, so I guess high should do it." I mused aloud. I saw Mori's eyes widen with horror just as I flipped the switch.

"AAH! HELP!" I shrieked as batter was flung everywhere. Mori reached over me and unplugged the demonic mixer which I had dropped in terror.

We all stared at one another. We were all covered in white cake batter; even Mori had gotten covered. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I burst out laughing, unable to contain it. "Crap, I _suck _at making cakes!" I laughed, using a dishtowel to try and get some of the batter off my face.

I tossed Mori and Hunny each one to clean up the best we could before analyzing the damage. "Um... I'm not sure if that'd even make a slice of cake." I finally said, peering at the small amount of batter left in the bowl. The rest was on the walls, the floor, cabinets, refridgerator, and us.

"Probably not." Mori agreed, leaning over to look as well. I flushed slightly at his closeness. "Um... Mori?" He glanced over at me. I picked up the dishtowel and reached up. "Hold still. You've still got some on your nose." I smiled faintly at his surprised expression as I wiped the stubborn bit of batter off of him.

"You two." Mori murmured, taking his own dishtowel and reaching down to wipe my cheek off. I blushed heavily. "Um... how about we clean this up and just order some cakes?" I suggested. Mori nodded. "Ah."

"Yeah! Let's clean this mess up Anda-chan!" Hunny said, hoping off the counter, reveling a barren space on the wall shaped like Hunny. I smiled slightly at that and rummaged under the sink, handing out cleaning supplies.

"OK. Let's get started."

Hunny and I sat on my couch, eating cake and watching some cartoon he'd turned on. Both of us were freshly showered, finally rid of the annoying cake batter.

"That stuff really sticks, huh?" I said to Hunny, scratching my head and seeing I still had some under my fingernails. "Yeah." Hunny agreed.

He was wearing one of my robes, which was far too big for him, but he didn't mind, saying it was "comfy." Our clothes were in the washer, so he and Mori were stuck in robes, but at least I got to wear my own clothes.

Mori, having finally finished his shower, came into the room, looking to be more embarrassed in my pink robe then the stupid chef hat he'd been stuck wearing.

"Wow. You look hot Mori." I grinned. Mori didn't say anything, still uncomfortable, and sat down next to Hunny, calmly taking the cake Hunny offered him.

"Not hungry, Anda-chan?" Hunny asked, looking at the untouched cake on my plate. "Eh? Oh, um..." I tried to think of an excuse, but it was hard to think when Mori was staring right at me.

"Do you want another kind? We've got chocolate and vanilla too!" Hunny held up two other cakes. I hesitated before taking the vanilla. slice. I could feel Mori's gaze still on me as I took a bite. I closed my eyes briefly. Man, I had missed cake. It had easily been a year since my last slice.

"Wow." I breathed, taking another bite eagerly. Hunny didn't notice me attacking the cake, for he was entranced by some sort of musical number the aliens or whatever were doing. I barely noticed Mori's lips twitch into a smile that he tried to hide.

"Um, can I have another piece?" I asked hopefully. Another plate was produced, and though I wondered where all the clean plates had come from, I didn't care. The cake was too freaking _good._

"I swear, if this cake had pants, I would marry it." I moaned, taking another huge bite. "You might want to slow down." Mori said, eyeing the growing stack of empty plates.

"Oh, so before I ate too little now I'm eating too much? Geez, make up your mind." I muttered, my mouth ful. "You might get a tummy-ache, Anda-chan." Hunny said. "You never do." I snorted in reply, gobbling down another piece.

"Nope!" He said happily. Just then I heard the buzz of the washing machine. "I'll get it." I mumbled, taking my cake with me as I went to the kitchen, opening up the two doors that hid the tiny laundry room.

I threw their clothes into the dryer, wondering if I should hide the hats. Finally I decided they should just warn the stupid things- it was good for a laugh, anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK it's official. I hate you." I glanced over at Anda, confused, and she rolled her eyes, pointing to my test grade. "How the heck did you get a 99%?" She hissed, keeping her voice down so the teacher didn't hear.

"What did you get Anda-chan?" Hunny whispered, poking her in the back. Anda looked down, shielding her face with her hair. She mumbled something I couldn't understand and I leaned forward, parting her hair so I could see her grade. 61%.

"Want us to help you study Anda-chan?" Hunny whispered.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" I looked up at the teacher in surprise, wondering when she had gotten there. "Nope." Hunny smiled up at her. The teacher narrowed her eyes and stalked away, resuming her lecture.

"We'll help you study after school." Hunny promised her quietly. I nodded, agreeing silently.

"Don't get it." Anda said flatly, dropping her pencil and leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Try reading it again." I said patiently. We'd only been working for a short while, waiting for the Host Club to open, but Anda was already about to give up.

"I did. Three times. Still nothing." She said. "Nothing going on upstairs." She tapped the side of her head. "Besides, why the heck would I care about what the heck a monlouge is?" She demanded. I didn't respond, not knowing the answer myself.

"OK, you know your Roman prefixes, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "OK, what does mono mean?" I tapped the page of the book. "One." She replied promptly. I nodded. "Right. And do you know what 'louge' means?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes. "Um... no clue." She finally said. "It's a Latin suffix for 'to speak' or 'speaking. Like 'dialouge'- that means two people speaking." I explained.

(Note: Hi everyone! Heheh, I'm not exactly positive about what "louge" means, but doesn't it make sense? I can't find an answer on the Internet, so my own guess will have to do xD)

Anda's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh! I get it I get it I get it!" She nearly shrieked. "So a monolouge would just be one person talking! I get it!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"You're amazing Wolf Man!" She squealed, kissing me on the cheek. I blinked, stunned, reaching up a hand to touch my cheek. She glanced at me and blushed deeply, then ducked her head, masking her face with her curtain of hair.

"OK um... how about this one?" She finally muttered, showing me a problem. I smiled slightly and leaned forward, using my pencil to underline some key terms as I calmly explained how she could find the answer.

Though I was calm on the outside, my mind was in a spin as I tried to figure out the past happenings. First, she had kissed me. Second, she had blushed afterwards. Was it possible she liked me back?

**Cutting it short for tonight, sorry folks! But it's been a while since I last updated, and this chapter was mainly fluff, so... yeah. Anyways, here's the song: another Mori to Anda one! Whoot! *laugh***

_**You're making a choice to live like this.**_

_**In all of the noise I am silence. **_

_**We already knows how it ends tonight.**_

_**You run in the dark through a firefight. **_

_**And I would explode just to save your life.**_

_**Yeah I would explode.**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Let me light it up for you.**_

_**Let me tell you why**_

_**I would die for you.**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**I can't find a wall to pin this to.**_

_**They're all coming down since I found you.**_

_**I just wanna be where you are tonight.**_

_**I run in the dark looking for some light.**_

_**And how will we know if we just don't try?**_

_**We don't ever know...**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Light it up for you.**_

_**Let me tell you why**_

_**I would die for you.**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Light it up for you.**_

_**Let me make this mine.**_

_**I'll ignite for you.**_

_**Let me light up the sky**_

_**Just for you tonight**_

_**Let me help you fly**_

_**Cause you won't have time**_

_**To cover your eyes or get**_

_**Your disguise**_

_**They won't ask you why **_

_**They'll just watch you die.**_

_**And it's still so hard**_

_**To be who you are**_

_**So you play this part**_

_**And the show goes on**_

_**And you've come this far**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**Yeah you've come this far and**_

_**You're broken...**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Light it up for you.**_

_**Let me tell you why...**_

_**I would die for you.**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Let me make this mine.**_

_**I'll ignite for you.**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**Light it up for you.**_

_**Let me tell you why...**_

_**I would die for you.**_

_**And it's still so hard to be **_

_**Who you are**_

_**But you've come this far**_

_**With a broken heart.**_

_**And it's still so hard to be**_

_**Who you are**_

_**But you've come this far**_

_**And you're broken...**_

_**Let me light up the sky...**_

_**Let me light up the sky.**_

_**- Light Up The Sky, Yellowcard.**_

**Another of my personal faves :D**

**And now for a ****BONUS SECTION! ****Whoot!**

**This section was inspired by something I read in a story called **_**Wings of Rebirth, by xXImmortalsxDicexX (**_**I LOVE that story- everyone reading this go read it! It's really awesome!!!) But I tweaked it a bit, so this is called....**

**"Ask Anda!"**

**In this section, I want you guys to review with ANY questions you'd have for Anda- anything! From what kind of music she likes, etc. I'm going to have an example thing right here:**

**"What kind of hobbies do you have?"**

**Anda: "Well, I like to watch TV and practice my kendo... I'm not much for reading and writing. I like to work out too, of course- and talk to Mori and Hunny."**

**"What's your favorite kind of food?"**

**Anda: "I really like cake, actually. I'm also fond of most comfort foods- cookies, macroni and cheese, etc. I really don't like spicy food- though Mori loves the stuff. I don't know how he stomachs it."**

**And so on and so on. I'll answer each and every question- unless they give away stuff from later in the story! (I doubt this will happen, but still.) So serious questions, goofy questions, random questions, bring them on! I'm curious to see what you guys will ask! :D**

**Anyways, please review, tell me what you thought, and ask as many questions as you want! **

**Have a nice day! =D**

**- LOSGAP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay this chapter's finally up! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: xXImmortalsxDicexX for asking questions for Anda! Promise I'll answer them at the end- but don't go skipping the story! xD And also for dedicating one of her chapters to me ;D**

**Anyways R&R!**

Mitsukuni and I sat silently in the limo, both of us looking out the window, watching the world go by.

"Ne, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked suddenly glancing up. I switched my gaze from the window to him. "Do you love Anda-chan?" He asked. I blinked, not surprised by his statement, and nodded. "Yes. Very much." I replied. I didn't lie to Mitsukuni- in fact, lying was something that was nearly impossible. And why deny the fact you're in love?

"That's good! You make a cute couple." Mitsukuni beamed. "I think she likes you too." He added. "Ah." I leaned against the seat, pondering his statement. What if she did? Would she ever try to tell me- I had the feeling that Anda would never speak to me about feelings- it looked like maybe I would have to make the first move. And I would. When the time came.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"An-da-chan!" I stiffened as two arms snaked around me.

"What did I say about touching?" I hissed, and the arms merely tightened. "But Anda-chan, why don't you like being touched?" One of the doppelgangers wined, pressing his cheek against mine.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2, if you do not remove yourselves from my personal space at this very moment, I will punch you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." I said icily.

They let go instantly, both of them looking frightened. I smirked at their fear and walked away, my head held high. I could hear them following me, and sensed their exact location. That was something Mori and I could both do- without looking, we could tell where someone who and who they were, and if their intentions were bad. It was something we learned that summer.

"Get a life." I rolled my eyes as they sneaked up on me. They froze. "How did you know we were there?" They asked in perfect unison. "Because, Cheech and Chong, I can smell your stupidity from a mile away." I replied airily, sauntering away, leaving two very confused twins behind me.

I picked at the food on the tray in front of me, wondering why I had wasted my money.

I could feel Mori's eyes on me as I prodded the salad. I sighed inwardly. When Mori turned those on eyes on you, he had a way of turning your insides to marshmallow fluff, making you do whatever he wanted you too.

So I raised my head, staring him straight in the eyes as I took a bite, chewing it slowly, my eyes never leaving his. The rest of the Host Club didn't notice this silent exchange- Tamaki was going on about some commoner infomercial he had seen, and was trying to persuade "Mother" that "Daddy" and the "children" would like to buy something I didn't quite catch, but judging by Kyoya's impatient expression, it was stupid. I would have guessed it was stupid and pointless anyway, knowing Tamaki.

"I swear, I'm starting to think this is some hidden camera show." I muttered, taking a sip of water. Mori's eyes questioned me, so I elaborated.

"I mean, it's like we're being intentionally tortured by Blondie over there- to see who cracks first." I explained. Mori nodded. "Ah." There was a slight smile on his face. I glowered at the air head and sniffed, returning to my lunch.

OoOoOoOoO

I leaned back in my seat, flipping open to the last page I'd been at in my book. I glanced at the rest of the Club, daring them to make any noise and disrupt Mitsukuni's nap.

To my great surprise, Anda pulled up a chair beside me and opened up to a page in her textbook, silently keeping watch over Mitsukuni with me. I smiled faintly to myself, trying to keep my attention on the book and not the way Anda would pucker her lips and twiddle her pencil when she was thinking.

"We need another Host Club event." Tamaki said suddenly after the last customer had gone. "Not another cosplay." Hikaru groaned, and Anda looked confused. "Cosplay?"

"Costume play." I murmured, setting my book down. She nodded. "You guys dress up as other people or something?" She said, looking amused. Tamaki beamed proudly. "That's exactly what we do! The clients love it!" He declared.

"What's the cosplay, milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Tamaki leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see... what's popular now?" He asked.

"There's plenty of movies and books that are popular." Kyoya pointed out. "We'll just have to poll the clients then!" Tamaki cried.

"All right." Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses. "We'll do it tomorrow." He said.

OoOoOoOoO

"No. Flipping. Way." I growled, throwing the costume back at Tamaki. "But the clients all demanded it!" He wailed, tears streaming from his eyes. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "No."

"But... the princesses!"

"No."

"For the customers?"

"No."

"For the Club?"

"No."

"For Daddy?"

"Heck no."

Tamaki wailed and disappeared into a corner, sobbing openly. I glowered at him and turned as Mori came out of the dressing room.

"Huh. You know, that costume actually looks really good on you." I grinned, looking up at Mori. His costume was simple- he'd changed out of his uniform in favor of a pair of tattered jeans. And no shirt. Which of course made me blush. He was also wearing a long black wig, which made him look more like his old self.

"Can I just say it's a bit ironic that Wolf Man gets to play a werewolf?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back. "Ah."

(Yup you guessed it! Mori's Jacob Black! *squeal* It's a Twilight cosplay- whootness xD)

"Anda-chan! Don't I look nice?!" Hunny leaped up into my arms, grinning up at me. I raised my eyebrows. He had picked Carlisle? I guessed this because he was wearing a stethoscope and a white shirt and black pants.

"Don't I make a perfect Edward?" Tamaki twirled around in a circle, grinning broadly. I had to admit he really looked the part- he was pale and tall, and he had the right color wig- he had even gone far enough to buy topaz contacts for the entire club. Except me. I was supposed to be Bella.

"Who picked Kyoya to be Emmet?" I demanded, glaring at Kyoya. He was dressed in a white shirt with muscle padding that actually made him look buff- it still was a poor comparison to the Emmet in my mind.

"And... seriously you two?" I glowered at "Esme" and "Jasper". Kaoru/Esme smirked. "Don't I look lovely?" He trilled, trying to sound girly and I rolled my eyes. Hikaru/Jasper wasn't doing such a bad job though. Haruhi/Alice emerged from the changing room, wearing a black pixie cut wig and the contacts. She blinked repeatedly, looking uncomfortable.

"This will be amazing, but our star won't put on her costume!" Tamaki sobbed, holding out the wig and brown contacts out to me.

"Please, Anda-chan?" Hunny tugged on my sleeve, hugging Usa-chan. I smiled, trying to picture Carlisle with a pink bunny. Nope, couldn't do it.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically, snatching the outfit. I had to wear a plain T-shirt and jeans- apparently Bella didn't wear blazers and ties. Ah well. Worked for me.

I dressed quickly and eyed the contacts warily. I wished Haruhi had been Bella- then she wouldn't have had to wear the contacts. But I would have to wear contacts anyway- Bella wasn't blue-eyed, and neither were vampires.

I picked one up and examined it, before finally sticking it in my eye.

"Ack!" I shrieked, dropping the lense case and rubbing my eye frantically. "OK in there?" I heard Mori call worriedly. "Tamaki Souh, I hate you for making me wear contacts!" I called, and heard a gasp, and smirked, glad Tamaki had heard me.

"Want help?" Haruhi offered. "I'd like to keep other people's fingers out of my eyes, thank you." I called back.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, I emerged red-eyed and blinking, tears streaking my cheeks. "Anda-chan, are you crying?" Hunny asked anxiously. I laughed. "No, I just stabbed myself in the eye a few too many times." I told him, sitting down at the table.

"Why don't we have to wear fangs?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Because you can't see the Cullen's fangs." I replied quickly. Everyone glanced at me and I flushed. "Anda-senpai, are you a Twilight otaku?" Kyoya asked, his pen poised above his notebook. I stuck my tongue out at him, not answering. The truth was I'd read every book twice and had a special copy of the movie under my bed at home. Being rich had it's advantages.

"Well, the clients will be here soon, so everyone try to look... immortal." Tamaki finally said, striking a pensive pose. I rolled my eyes, doubting Edward would ever strike a dramatic pose and turned back to the doors, fiddling with my brown wig. I missed my old brown hair now- it felt rather nice to have it back.

(Note: In case you're wondering why Haruhi isn't Bella, it's because she's short and slight, like Alice- though Tamaki is blissfully unaware of the Bella/Edward thing, and the Alice/Jasper thing. Though naturally everyone else knows about the pairings lol)

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped suddenly. Everyone looked at me curiously. "Rosalie!" I shrieked. "That can't be helped- there's not enough of us." Kyoya said.

"I bet a ton of girls would be willing to be Kyoya's Rosalie anyway." Hikaru added. He wrapped an arm around Haruhi and pulled her close, grinning evilly at Tamaki.

"HIKARU GET YOUR ARM OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shrieked. "Can't do, milord. Alice and Jasper are married." He smirked. Haruhi looked annoyed she hadn't been told this, but didn't bother protesting as Hikaru hugged her possessively while Tamaki sobbed.

"Does Edward have a wife?" He sniffled. "Nope. Edward's a loner." I said quickly. Everyone nodded solemnly and Tamaki wailed again. "No fair!" He cried.

"Get over it." I sniffed, tossing my wig. "Is Bella a loner too?" Tamaki asked, his head coming up. I felt all eyes turn to me, awaiting my answer. "Er... um..." I hesitated.

"She's with Jacob. Haven't you read New Moon?" Kyoya said suddenly, giving me an evil look. I glowered at him, though I was secretly pleased- Tamaki had been put back into his place. Hurrah!

"A- Bella-kun, would you like some more tea?" A girl asked shyly.

"Um, sure." I shrugged, trying to look like Bella. I was doing a poor job of it though. We all were, really. Haruhi was far too solemn, Mori didn't smile enough, and Tamaki was too obnoxious. Kaoru and Hikaru were getting as into character as they could- at least they were trying. Though Kaoru didn't seem pleased he had to be married to Hunny. That made me laugh rather hard when I realized this.

"My love, I am sorry for being away from you." I stiffened as Tamaki's arms wrapped around me. Who told him Edward loved Bella?! I glowered at the twins, seeing their smirk. _Traitors!_

The fan girls shrieked with pleasure as Tamaki pressed his lips against my neck.

I was about to turn around and throw him into a wall but someone beat me to the punch. Tamaki went flying suddenly, smashing into the wall. I glanced around wildly, wondering what had happened.

"Kyah! There's going to be a battle!" One girl shrieked, hiding under the table. I rubbed my neck absentmindedly, looking around the room as I wondered who had defended me.

OoOoOoOoO

For a long moment, I couldn't believe what I'd done.

Had I really just punched Tamaki in the face?

I'd been a bit annoyed when he'd wrapped his arms around her, sure, but when he'd kissed her neck something inside me had snapped. No one could touch Anda like that. No one.

I'd never felt jealously before- I didn't like it. I settled on a feeling of protectiveness of her, liking that feeling better. It was how I felt of Mitsukuni, after all. But then again, I hadn't punched anyone in the face before.

Now, Tamaki was getting up, apparently unharmed, seemingly pleased by the attention his clients were giving him, making sure he was fine. I didn't admit to what I'd done- I was rather ashamed of my temper flaring. I didn't even _have _a temper though- but all that had changed now. Now I was throwing people into walls for touching Anda inappropriately

_She would have done it herself, anyway. _I reminded myself. The thought made me relax. It didn't matter who hit Tamaki- he had gone too far. He knew Anda didn't like being touched.

I didn't know why she didn't like being touched though- she just overreacted when someone touched her, even in a friendly way.

I pushed these thoughts away when I saw the way Anda turned slowly towards me, her eyes telling me she had figured it out. I smiled slightly, and she blinked, surprised, but then she smiled back. My shoulders sagged slightly with relief when I realized she wasn't mad- if anything, she looked rather pleased.

OoOoOoOoO

. I beamed when I realized it had been Mori who had gotten that pervert off of me- now Tamaki was at his own table, throwing glares in my direction.

_He thinks I did it, doesn't he? _I thought with a smile. I didn't mind if everyone here thought I had done it- I didn't want anyone thinking Mori was violent. He wasn't. Not at all. He'd been protecting me- and for that I was grateful. I was going to bake him a cake or something, I decided. _Well, maybe not a cake. _I thought with a slight smile. I'd think of something to show him I appreciated it. But for now, I'd simply bask in the pleasure of having him sitting beside me, knowing I could count on him to have my back.

**Sorry this was so short! I've had a long day today, so... yeah. *laugh* I'm tired tonight, but that doesn't mean you're not getting your song! xD**

**Here it is! :D**

_**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."**_

Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to beNo way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?

- You Found Me, The Fray

**For those of you who don't understand the first paragraph, it's about a dream the writer had, where he found God in the form of Bruce Springsteen smoking a cigarette on a street corner. Cool, eh? *laugh***

**Anyways, here's....**

**ASK ANDA! *fanfare and wild applause***

**Question 1: "**_**What kind of books do you like?"**_

**Anda: "Hmm, well I'm not much of a reader, but I really love the Twilight series. I'm also a big fan of most manga- not much reading there, mostly pictures." She laughs.**

**Question 2: **_**"Who's your least favorite host?"**_

**Anda: "Now that's an easy one. Tamaki, hands down. I know he's a prince and all, but he's such an obnoxious pervert it almost hurts to look at him."**

**Question 3: **_**"Who's scarier, a serial killer or Kyoya?"**_

**Anda: "Kyoya, definitely. A serial killer would at least be merciful and kill you quickly. If you ticked Kyoya off, however, he would destroy your business, find your worst fears and exploit them, and run you out of the country. Then he'd come after your family. You don't mess with Kyoya." She shudders. **

**And there's the Ask Anda section for today! Post more questions and I'll answer them!**

**Till next time folks! =D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I know the last chapter was mainly fluff *laugh***

**I'm SO happy with all the reviews! 27! *tears of joy***

**Let's make it to 30, ne? Just three more! Come on people! *puppy dog eyes* Anyways, I'm surprised by how happy everyone was about the whole Mori punching Tamaki (I was very pleased to have him do that- it gave me great satisfaction ^_^) And the Twilight cosplay was a BLAST to write! Tons of fun, I'm almost sad it's over :(**

**But anyway, this chapter's much, much more serious then any other- no, nothing to do with her disorder! But it IS serious- something bad happens! *gasp* Well, enough of my rambling- let's find out what happens! :D**

**Oh yeah and I have NO idea how to spell Mori's last name- Morinozuko work for you guys? xD**

"I think the cosplay went very, very well yesterday." Kyoya said, his pleased face scaring the living daylights out of me.

"I thought our customers were going to die yesterday." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I almost died yesterday too! Why'd you hurt me, Anda?" Tamaki cried. He had waited until the clients had left before going to his corner- couldn't have an emo Edward, could we?

"Duh, you invaded my personal space." I shrugged. Mori shot me a slightly grateful glance- I smiled in return. He didn't want the club thinking he was violent- I was more then happy to take the blame- it kept up my reputation as someone you shouldn't mess with, and it was my own way of repaying him.

"Never enter Anda's personal space, milord." Hikaru said with a shudder. Kaoru nodded fervently in agreement, and I smirked, crossing my arms. "That's right. Never, ever ever." I said, putting my feet up on the table.

"Ne, Anda-chan, don't you have kendo club now?" Hunny asked suddenly. My eyes widened and I leaped to my feet. "Crap! I totally forgot!" I shrieked, running off at full pace.

I heard Mori following at a slower pace and smiled faintly. You couldn't rush Mori. If the school was burning around him, he'd probably calmly go to his locker, get his things, and walk slowly out. Unless of course he was getting Hunny out of there- the only thing that got him active was Hunny.

I opened the door and rushed in. "Sorry I'm late." I panted, sitting down on the floor in the back. The instructor shot me a look that clearly said he was ticked, but then brightened when Mori walked in.

"Ah! Morinozuko-san! We were waiting for you!" He smiled, bowing gracefully. I glowered at Mori as he sat down beside me, completely unperturbed by the instructor's adoring gaze.

"How do you do that?" I hissed. "What?" He asked, completely confused. I jerked my head at the teacher. "That! He practically worships you!" I exclaimed.

"Matsuki-san! Please lower your voice!" The teacher called. I glared at him then switched my gaze to Mori. "See? He hates me!" I said in a slightly quieter voice. "He doesn't hate you." Mori replied calmly. "And he does not worshipme." He added. I rolled my eyes. "Sure he doesn't." I mumbled.

"All right, now pair off!" The teacher called, going to stand in a far corner. I picked up my kendo stick and grinned at Mori. "Care to dance?" I asked, bowing deeply. He smiled. "The pleasure is mine." He bowed back, much more gracefully then me.

"All righty then let's do this!" I laughed, getting into a stance. He smiled back. "Let's."

"Cheater!" I spat as we left. Mori's face was blank. "If anyone cheats, it's you." He replied.

"_Lies._" I hissed..

"You tried to trip me with your kendo stick."

"Lying is evil."

"So is cheating."

"I didn't cheat!" I exclaimed.

"Lying is evil." Mori replied, getting into the limo. I burst out laughing. I loved it when I could get him talking so much- especially when he was witty. I grinned at him and slid in next to him.

"Ne, can you drop me off at a grocery store instead of my house? I can walk back afterwards." I said. Mori looked surprised, but he nodded. "Why do you need to go to the store, Anda-chan?" Hunny asked, and I blinked, having forgotten he was there for a moment.

"I need to get some more food. Fridge's getting a bit bare." I replied. Mori looked almost shocked by my statement. "What?" I sniffed, crossing my arms. "We're just surprised you're buying food Anda-chan! But we're really happy you're eating!" Hunny exclaimed, pulling a cake out of his backpack. Wait, how did he get that in there?

I shrugged and turned to look out the window, painfully aware of Mori's relieved, happy expression. I was starting to believe what they were saying- I still thought I was fat, but maybe I should start eating more. I guessed three saltines for dinner _was _a little crazy, after all.

_Huh. Maybe this is a good thing? That I'm starting to acknowledge I have a problem? _I thought to myself. I wasn't so sure I had an eating disorder- but I was beginning to realize that feeling weak all the time, and fainting occasionally, definitely wasn't normal.

"Is this a good place?" Mori asked, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Eh? Sure, it's fine." I said, getting out. "Thanks for the ride! See you guys Monday!" I waved. They waved back and the limo drove away, disappearing around a street corner.

Though it was Friday, and I usually went to their house, I had declined their offer- I wanted a weekend to relax alone. I didn't want to think about my conflicting emotions about Mori this weekend- I needed to unwind. I badly needed to.

Shaking my head, I entered the store and wandered aimlessly, putting random things into my cart, barely glancing at it. I was rather looking forward to a big dinner- I couldn't remember the last time I'd made myself I huge meal.

_Hope I don't turn into a glutton. _I thought with a smile, dropping a carton of eggs into the cart.

I scowled at the sky with annoyance. Great, it was dark. I hated the dark.

Sighing, I adjusted my grip on my bags and walked on, annoyed with the fact that I had gotten way too many bags.

_I'll just call a cab. It's not a good idea to walk home in the dark, anyway. _I decided, pausing to set down my bags so I could rummage for my cell phone in my bag.

_Wait a second- what number would get me a cab? _I thought suddenly. Was there a 411 number here in Japan? I couldn't remember, so I decided to call Mori and ask him to look up a cab company number.

I dialed his number and held it against my head, tapping my foot impatiently. The dark street in front of and behind me was beginning to creep me out- not to mention how darn quiet it was.

"Hello?" Mori seemed surprised someone would call him at ten at night.

"Hey Wolf Man." I smiled. "Hey, can you do me a favor and find the number of a cab company for me?" I asked him. "Sure." I heard him get up and footsteps. Probably headed to a computer.

"Thanks." I said, truly grateful. I didn't want to walk alone here. "You sure you don't want me to send a limo?" He asked, and I blinked, having not thought of that. "Hmm, I don't know. Would that cause any trouble?" I asked him warily.

"No, I don't think any of the drivers would mind." Mori replied. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just gave me the cab company's number, though? I don't want to wake any of your staff." I said. I could almost hear his smile. "All right. I'm still looking." He admitted and I laughed. "Having trouble with your computer?" I smirked. I shushed him suddenly, my head going up.

"What's wrong?" He demanded instantly, on the alert. "I don't know... something feels... off." I finally said. "Want me to send help?" Mori asked sharply.

I opened my mouth to respond with a no, I was imaging things, when suddenly an arm closed around my neck. I shrieked and kicked backwards, my foot connecting with something hard.

"You little brat!" A voice spat.

"Anda! What's going on?!" Mori demanded, his voice sounding almost panicked. "One word and I'll gut you like a fish." The man behind me hissed, and I was about to shoot back a retort when I felt the icy touch of a blade at my throat.

"Mori! Call help!" I screamed as the phone was ripped from my hand.

OoOoOoOoO

"Anda!" I called, repeatedly. I heard her scream again, then her voice was abruptly cut off. There was a dial tone.

_I'll gut you like a fish. _I had heard a man say that. For a moment, I was too terrified to do a thing. Then I hurriedly jumped up and ran to the door, dialing 911 as I went.

"911 what is your emergency?" A calm, collected voice asked at the other end. "I need to report a possible burglary and assault."

OoOoOoOoO

I groaned softly, my eyes opening. I blinked, realizing I was waking up in a hospital room. _Again? _I thought with annoyance.

I felt a hand squeeze mine and I turned my head slowly, seeing Mori sitting by my bed. He looked pale and drained- like he'd had the worst night of his life.

"Ugh. What happened?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I tried to sit up. When I did I gasped with pain, falling back onto the bed. I stared at the white bandages poking out under my hospital gown, realizing my chest was heavily bandaged.

It all came flashing back to me.

"_Take my wallet. Just be careful with that knife. Nobody needs to get hurt here." I said, my hand going slowly to my wallet. The man snorted, pressing the blade more firmly against my throat. _

"_I don't want your money." He said, wrenching my hand so I dropped the wallet, spinning me around to face him. He was wearing a ski mask- despite my terror, I couldn't help but think it was corny. _

"_What do you want then? If this is a kid napping you're out of luck." I snorted. No one would pay a ransom for me. "No, I've been sent here for a reason. Now I am going to complete that mission and be rich." He sounded almost gleeful. I stared at him, both confused at his statement and trying to think of a way to escape without getting my throat slit when he removed the knife, bringing it back. _

_I shrieked, realizing what he was going to do, but was cut off when he plunged the blade into my chest. _

"Oh no." I gasped, burying my face in my hands. Mori didn't say anything, being a silent comfort.

"Who... who would do that to me?" I wondered aloud, tears springing to my eyes. Mori looked pained, like he couldn't think of anything to say, when the door opened.

"Ah, I see you're awake." I looked up when a doctor came in. She smiled kindly, understandingly. "I know this will be difficult, but the police need to ask you a few questions." I nodded. I understood. She stepped aside and two officers walked in. Both were tall, one a little too skinny, one a little too plump.

"We need to take a statement from you." The too-skinny one said. I nodded, then glanced at Mori. "You can home, if you want." I said. "I'll be fine." I smiled weakly. He shook his head. "I'm staying." He said simply. I realized his hand had found mine again and blushed lightly.

I leaned back in my bed and prepared to answer their questions.

**Note: I know, how rude of me to interrupt you! But I know absolutely nothing about what the officers would ask Anda, so we'll fast forward, k? :D**

OoOoOoOoO

I leaned back in my chair, watching Anda flip through the magazine I'd gotten her. She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful as she read something. She was sitting up straight now- though I saw how much it pained her when she moved.

We'd been at the hospital for the rest of the night, and she had slept for the majority of the day. While she had slept, the doctor had informed me how lucky Anda was that the knife had missed her heart, and didn't even nick her lungs- she had said that a few centimeters to the right or left, and she would have been a goner.

I'd winced when she'd put it like that- it reminded me how close I'd been to losing her. Again.

There was a knock at the door and Anda raised her head. "Come in." She called. The door opened and there was the doctor. "We've kept you for the observation, and we think you'll be just fine." She smiled. "Though I wouldn't go out at night alone from now on. And be careful when moving- no strenuous activity. You'll rip a stitch." She said. "And one more thing; eat a bit more, please?" She smiled slightly and Anda looked annoyed, then nodded. "All right." She said, getting up out of bed.

I saw her wince and her hand went to her chest. I almost stood up to help, but I knew she'd refuse, so I stayed put, watching her go get her clothes and head to the bathroom.

I let out a small sigh, staring at the wall, my jaw clenching. From what Anda had said, the police thought whoever had attacked her had been a hit man- like something out of a bad movie.

_But who would want Anda dead? What did she do wrong? _I wondered incredulously. I narrowed my eyes, making a silent promise to both myself and Anda; I'd find whoever did this. And they were going to regret it with every fiber of their being

"Thanks for bringing me home." Anda muttered, getting out of the limo. I got out of the car, nodding for the driver to leave.

"You should go home. Get some sleep." Anda slurred. I smiled faintly- they'd given her a high dose of pain medication to help her sleep when she got home. Apparently she'd had a little too much.

"Ah." I murmured, wondering if I should be amused or worried by her drunkenness.

"Sleep is important." Her left eyelid twitched and drooped.

"Ah."

"I mean, the world would be such a nicer place if we all got more sleep. Dontcha think?" She was blinking repeatedly now.

"Ah."

"Sleep makes the world go round!" She spun in a circle to emphasize this, and promptly fell. I caught her with ease, lifting her up bridal-style.

She was out cold, snoring softly as I carried her up to her apartment. I kicked open the door, a bit worried she hadn't locked up.

I went to her bedroom and laid her in the bed, remembering the last time I had put her to bed with a smile. As I tried to back away, however, her arms tightened around me.

"No. Stay." She murmured, dragging me closer. I raised my eyebrows. Of course I was going to stay. I had been planning on staying on her couch, on the first line of defense in case that dirt bag came back.

"I will. Now let go so I can." I said, reaching up to dislodge her arms. She opened her eyes, her eyes clear for now. "No. I mean with me." Her eyes were serious.

"With... you? Here?" I was completely confused. "Yes." She said, scooting over. I hesitated. This was _far _too intimate- I was strongly against sharing a bed with her. With any member of the opposite sex. Even if it was just as friends.

"Please?" She blinked, trying to look like Mitsukuni and almost succeeding. When I didn't respond, she sighed and looked down. "I don't want to be alone." She admitted quietly. She looked so terrified and vulnerable I closed my eyes, almost unable to bear seeing it. "All right." I sighed and she let out a sigh of relief. I slipped into bed beside her, aware that I was blushing furiously at the intimacy, and she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest, increasing my embarrassment.

"Thank you, Mori." She murmured, already half asleep. I didn't say anything, merely resting my hand on her back. Though I felt that this was very very wrong, even though I was just comforting her, I couldn't help but feel how natural this was- how easily her arms fit around me, how my hand had seemed to go to her back of it's own accord, and how I didn't regret doing this at all. Not at all.

OoOoOoOoO

I opened one eye sleepily, realizing I was still curled around Mori. I blushed deeply, embarrassed that I'd practically begged him to stay with me last night. But I felt safe with him- like nothing could hurt me, as long as I was in his arms.

I sighed, closing my eyes again. _There's no use denying it any longer, is there? _I thought, a slight smile tugging at my lips. _I'm in love with him. _

This thought didn't surprise me. I was getting used to the fact that I was completely, irrevocably in love with him. I glanced up at his face and saw he was still sleeping, his face peaceful and content.

I turned my head so I could see his comfortably, watching him sleep, my head rising and falling with every breath he took. I could feel his heart beneath my ear- the beat soothed me, comforted me, lulling me back to sleep.

I went back to sleep, a smile still on my face as I realized that even though Friday night had been the worst night of my life, Saturday night and Sunday morning was now quite possibly the best days ever.

**Ending it here for now! And no, in the "Ask Anda" section I am NOT going to tell you who organized the hit! *evil laugh***

**Anyway, I know it was a bit short- but that was a lot to happen in one chapter! And besides, I'm so uber-happy right now I wanted to get this out ASAP to reward you all for being such good reviewers! And also, this is now my longest fanfic, so I am VERY pleased with myself! ^_^**

**Here's the song! I thought it fit the fluff rather well- it makes me smile every time I hear it :D**

_**1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
Give me more loving then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely getting mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy,  
As easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
**_

_**There's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
There's only one way two say those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
**_

_**Give me more loving from the very me back together when i fall apart.  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Best that I've had.  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
And you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)**_

_**  
There's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
There's only one way two say those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you. I love you  
(I love you)  
**_

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2, (1234)  
There's only one thing two do three words four you **_

_**I love you  
(I love you)  
There's only one way two say those three words  
That's what I'll do I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you I love you.  
(One two three four)**_

_**I love you.  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)**_

- "1, 2, 3, 4" The Plain White T's

**I love that song and thought it fitted the end fluff very well! :D**

**And I know used the numbers instead of the right words- but that's so the song title make a bit more sense *laugh***

**Anyways, here's Ask Anda!**

**Question: "Do you like cats?"**

**Anda: "Hmm. I do, actually. I'd get one, but they get their fur everywhere. And I'm a bit of a clean freak, so that's unacceptable in my house!" She laughs.**

**Yeah, I'm starting to think "Ask Anda" was a kind of weird idea, but hey, I was bored! *sheepish laugh* Anyways, if you have any questions, that's great :D**

**If not I'll just post an Anda fact sheet or something... told you I was bored! :D**

**Don't forget to review! =D**

**That's all folks!** **(For this chapter at least xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Yes, I'm aware last chapter was rather serious then it got fluffy... I can't help it though! XD**

**Anyways, more serious fluff (if that makes sense) this chapter! So hope you love it- don't forget to review! :D**

I awoke slowly, rolling over with the intention of saying good morning to Mori. But he was gone; the spot where he had been was cold.

I scowled fiercely, sitting up, then wincing at the pain in my chest. Dang it, why did he have to be so modest?

I slipped out of bed and went hunting for something to wear, and discovered all my clothes were gone, save for a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. I stared, completely confused, then cautiously opened my underwear drawer, hoping this wasn't some panty raid or something. Thankfully, it was completely untouched and I let out a sigh of relief.

I dressed hurriedly and went to the kitchen, and nearly crashed into Mori.

"Mori! You're not going to believe this! Someone snuck in here and stole my clothes!" I gasped. Mori didn't look surprised. "I know." He replied. I stared at him. "You _know_? What do you mean, you know? You just let some pervert come in and rifle through my drawers?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

He turned around and pointed to two suitcases, which I recognized as my own. "They're in there." He said simply. I stared at him. "What?"

"Well, you can't stay here." He said, motioning towards the bags again. "I can't?" I echoed. "No. Not when there's someone out there who wants to hurt you." He said. A shiver went down my spine. "Yeah. Good point." I said, crossing my arms. "Well, where am I going to stay then?" I asked. "At my house." He replied. "Oh. OK. Sounds good to me." I said, a slight smile crossing my face.

"You know, you're pretty bold in the mornings." I said, sitting down at my table and resting my chin in my hands. "Mm?" He sat down across from me. "It's rather bold to pack a girl's suitcase and tell her she's staying at your house." I pointed out. "Ah." He agreed, crossing his arms on the table.

"Does Hunny know what happened?" I asked. Mori nodded and I sighed inwardly. "Great. He's on his way here, then?" I asked. "No." Mori replied .I looked at him curiously but he avoided my gaze.

"Please tell me no one else knows." I pleaded. "No. Just Kyoya." He said and my eyes widened. "Not Kyoya!" I groaned, dropping my head onto my arms. "It was his hospital you went to." Mori pointed out. "Great." I moaned. "And he's going to tell Tamaki, who's going to tell everyone else..." I trailed off, scowling. I absolutely despised being the center of attention, or being worried over.

"He won't tell." Mori said simply. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked hopefully. Mori nodded. "There's no merits in it for him by telling." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Gee, that's comforting." I muttered.

"He's going to help up find who did this though." Mori said. I blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned. Kyoya? Helping?

Mori noticed my doubtful look and smiled slightly. "You don't mess with friends of the Ootori family. He'll find them; he's got his ways." Mori said. I paled slightly. "You know, Kyoya's much scarier then anyone out to kill me- or any serial killer, for that matter." I said. Mori didn't smile; he just nodded solemnly, agreeing with me.

"How are you staying so calm though?" He asked curiously. I blinked, confused. "Most people would be hyperventilating, or hiding under their bed, screaming... something." Mori said. "Oh. That's what you meant." I said, sitting up straighter.

"It's a defense mechanism. I don't allow myself to feel things too deeply; that way I avoid unpleasant feelings like fear, panic, heartbreak, etc." I said, waving a hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you even realize how sad that sounds?" He said. "Sad?" I echoed, confused.

"If you don't allow yourself to feel, to get out there, you're going to miss out on life." He said. He stood up. "Come on; we should go out for breakfast." He said, heading towards the door and grabbing my bags.

"Um, OK?" I blinked, wondering how he could do that; be so serious, then briskly change the subject and disappear. I stood and followed him, making sure to lock-up behind me.

I found Mori standing by the street, hailing a cab. "A cab?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I may be rich, but I'm still human." He replied as the cab pulled up beside us. "Sure. Right." I teased, sliding in beside him. "Where are we going?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and regarding him curiously. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. "Anything but sushi for breakfast. I'm getting so tired of that." I grimaced. "Let's go American today, OK?" I asked, leaning forward and looking out the window.

"All right." Mori shrugged. He obviously didn't care, so I had the cab stop at the nearest McDonald's.

"You know, we could afford somewhere... nicer." Mori said, looking a bit doubtful at the amount of commoners eating inside.

"Yes but they have quite possibly the best hash browns on the planet." I said. Mori looked amused as I went to stand in line, beckoning for him to follow.

"It's good you're eating though." He said seriously and I flushed, looking away. I had been getting used to feeling full lately; now being hungry didn't feel normal anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked him, since we were next in line. He looked a bit daunted by the menu in front of him. "Just get the pancakes; that's what I'm getting." I said. He shrugged.

I went up to the cashier and placed our order, then reached for my wallet. Mori beat me to the punch and placed his credit card on the counter before I even had my wallet out.

"I could have paid for it..." I said, blushing slightly. "Ladies should never have to pay for their meals." Mori replied and I blushed deeper. "OK. Um, we wait here now for our food." I said, leading him over. The girl handed us Mori's bottle of water and my empty large cup and I took it happily.

"What are you doing with that?" Mori asked curiously, following me as I went to fill the cup up with Coke. "Getting the best drink ever." I replied. I took a long pull and closed my eyes, savoring it. Man, I'd missed Coke. I hadn't had it in a long time.

"Soda with breakfast?" Mori echoed, looking vaguely amused. I nodded. "Yup!" I took another long gulp. "You're as bad as Mitsukuni." Mori smiled. I nodded. "I'm aware of that. And I couldn't be happier." I said. I looked up when I saw that our food was done and grabbed the tray before Mori had a chance, leading the way to a quieter table in a corner, where we could sit across from each other on those one-person booth like chairs.

"I'm warning you; I tend to get a bit hyper when I drink a lot of caffeine. Especially when you add pancakes to the mix." I said, digging into the pancakes. Mori eyed them curiously. "Are these like crepes?" He asked, prodding one and I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess?" I said, moving on to my hash browns. "You really need to eat one of these things." I said, taking a huge bite and closing my eyes. I barely bit back a moan- _man _those things are good.

"They're not very good for you, are they?" Mori asked dryly. I rolled my eyes and shoved the hash brown patty into his mouth. "Shut up and enjoy the deep-fried goodness." I said, taking a gulp of my Coke. I shook the empty cup sadly, then shrugged and went to go buy another one.

OoOoOoO

I watched Anda with amusement as she quickly devoured four hash browns, three pancakes and two large Cokes before she grabbed two more cups "for the road".

I didn't like the food that much, but Anda obviously loved it; I didn't complain that she was stuffing herself, she was going to make herself sick; I wanted her to eat like this all the time. She needed to gain some weight badly.

I led her outside and into the limo, my eyes scanning the crowd warily. Anyone out there could be waiting for the right moment to go after Anda; if they even dared to try it, they'd have to go through me first.

_I'd like to see them try. _I thought determinedly. I wasn't going to let anyone near Anda. Over my dead body they would get at her.

OoOoOoO

"Yay! Fluffy bed!" I screamed, setting my Coke down and leaping onto the bed, jumping like a four-year old. Mori watched me from the doorway, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face.

"So this is what you meant by 'hyper'?" He asked in amusement. I nodded and did a back flip, landing perfectly on my toes. "I can't believe I can still do that!" I squealed with delight, doing more flips around the overly plush large bed.

"You know, one of our maids probably spent hours making that thing." Mori said, eyeing the pillows that fell off the bed and the blankets that began to slide off.

"Oh lighten up Mori! Come jump with me!" I begged, touching my toes as I leaped up. I wondered if the mattress was made of pure rubber.

"No thank you." Mori said flatly. "All righty then, when's Hunny coming? He'll bounce with me!" I said, doing a front flip, tucking myself into a ball.

"He's already here." Mori said and I beamed. "Yay! Go get him please!" I said happily, bouncing in a small circle.

"I'm right here!" I beamed as Hunny popped out from behind Mori, not bothering to wonder how on earth he had gotten there.

"Bounce with me!" I called, attempting to bounce on my hands.

"OK!" Hunny took off his shoes and joined me. We linked hands and leaped up on the bed while Mori watched in silence, then he finally spoke.

"You're going to rip your stitches." He called and I froze, my bounces slowing. "Dang it, why did I have to get stabbed right before bouncing on a bed like this?" I groaned. I saw Mori and Hunny both wince at the word "stabbed" but ignored it.

"Whoa. Caffeine... wearing off... must sleep." I crashed onto the bed, burying my face in the pillow. "Nighty night." I yawned, curling up.

"Mitsukuni?" I heard Mori whisper as Hunny and he left the room. "Remind me to never let you near any Coke."

OoOoOoO

The next morning I awoke more slowly then usual, my eyes opening fraction by fraction. I was about to raise my arms to stretch when I realized there was something lying on my chest.

I looked down at the blue-haired head on my chest and blinked in amusement and surprise. When had she gotten in here? And more importantly, how did she find my room?

"Anda?" I shook her gently and she grunted. "Anda." I repeated and she rolled over. "Morning already?" She groaned, looking up at me with sleepy blue eyes.

"Not to be rude, but why are you in my bed?" I asked and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered. "That doesn't answer my question." I pointed out. She flushed and looked away from me. "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" She asked quietly. "Of course." I said, surprised.

"I... I had a nightmare." She ducked her head in embarrassment. I didn't say anything at first, then finally asked, "What happened?" I asked gently.

"He came after me again... and I couldn't get away, and I couldn't scream..." She shuddered and rolled over, burying her face in my chest.

"I was really scared, so I came in here because I knew you'd keep the bad dreams away." She said, her voice muffled. I rubbed her back soothingly, feeling sorry that she had had a nightmare.

"You're like a dream catcher." She said suddenly, glancing up to look at me. "How is that?" I asked, confused. "You keep all the bad things away, and only let the good things come when you're around me." She said. We both blushed lightly and she looked away.

"Any who, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She muttered. "I don't mind that much. But you do realize if you keep this up a maid will catch us in here and assume... things?" I said. She blushed deeply. "No, I didn't think of that." She said, looking embarrassed. "Ah well. I don't really give a crap what people think of me." She shrugged, sitting up.

I realized she was wearing a rather thin nightgown and turned my head away, my cheeks growing very heated. "Pervert." She teased, slipping out of bed.

"Good thing it's cold out. When it's hot, I usually sleep naked." She said over her shoulder as she left.

OoOoOoO

I may seem like a modest person, but the truth is I'm actually not very modest. I didn't care that people would get the wrong impression as I left Mori's room

I slipped back into my room and changed, wondering if I would get away with it the next time I sneaked into his bed. He was the only thing right now that made me feel safe; despite the fact that Mori's house had a state of the art security system, I was still terrified when I lay in that huge bed all alone.

_You're acting like a baby. _I scolded myself. I could feel my usual detachment from everything slipping away; I was growing more dependent of Mori. I frowned slightly, realizing this. I had forbidden myself to grow attached to things- good things never lasted, so I never tried to enjoy them. They had always seemed too good to be true.

But Mori was… different. He was _real. _Tangible. I could feel his heart beat when I lay beside him; and he'd never once let me down.

I clenched my fists and looked down, tightening my jaw. I didn't want myself to get attached. But it was too late; there was no going back now.

**A wee bit random, but… yeah. *laugh* I wrote this chapter when I was full of Coke and cheese fries, so I was in an uber-happy mood XD**

**Anyways, I couldn't think of a song that fit this chapter so I figured I'd use Anda's theme song! Yay! *laughs***

_**Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love**_

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

"**Miss Independent"- Kelly Clarkson**

**Yup, that's her theme song :D**

**Anyways, here's Ask Anda! *wild cheering and screams***

**QUESTION: What's your favorite animes and mangas?**

**Anda: I really like Fruits Basket- that Hatsuharu guy has awesome hair." She laughs. "Also, I like that Vampire Knight series; it's really good, I'd highly recommend it!"**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP- please review, and I hoped you loved it!**

**- LOSGAP**

5


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. I can't believe I've made it this far. I'm truly shocked. Yet pleased. 11 chapters is no small thing ,eh? *laugh* **

**Oh, and I am pleased to report I am now adding onto what genres this has become! Yay! *laugh***

**It is now: Romance/Humor/Action/Mystery/Suspense **

**OK, so action doesn't fit all that well, but I am determined to use every single genre at one point at another- including all the ones no one uses, like Western and Sci-Fi (though those won't be in this story obviously XD)**

**No, what I plan to do is to take an anime (I think it'll be Fruits Basket) and devoting one pointless chapter to each genre- mainly for my own kicks, but I hope some people will enjoy it lol**

**And I'd like to point out this story has taken a turn; it no longer focuses on Anda and her eating disorder- now we're all trying to figure out who organized the hit, and if the killer will try again… **

My eyes flew open when I heard a loud bang coming from down the hall.

I saw up straight, my sleepy mind going to full-alert within moments. I grabbed my kendo stick that I kept leaning near my bed ever since Anda had came to my house and slipped out of bed, clutching the stick expertly as I headed towards the source of the sound.

I opened the door silently, and saw Anda lying in bed. I breathed a sigh of relief, then saw a dark mark on her forehead, a small circler hole. For a moment, I couldn't breathe; I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me, the shock was so great. I whirled around, looking for whoever had done this with wild eyes.

I turned around to the door, and found myself staring down the muzzle of a gun.

_Bang._

OoO

I sat up in bed, gasping and clutching my chest. For a heartbeat, I didn't know where I was. But I looked around my room and calmed down, realizing it had all been a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

I heard the door open and Anda's head peeked in.

"Mori?" Her voice shook, and I could almost hear the tears in her voice. Lightning flashed outside my window, illuminating her tear-streaked face for a split second. I glanced at the window, hearing the rain for the first time. How had I not noticed a storm?

"I'm so glad you're awake." Anda slipped into my bed within a moment and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face against my chest.

I held her close, pressing my face against her hair, reassuring myself she was all right. Upset and shaken, but she was here, living and breathing in my arms.

I closed my eyes, taking in everything about her. Her too-slight frame, how her hair smelled faintly of roses and sandalwood.

"I just had another horrible nightmare." She sniffed, her sobs subsiding. I brought her even closer to me. "I did too." I said softly. She looked up at me in surprise. "Really? What was yours about?" She asked, wiping a tear from her face. I cupped her chin in my hand, wiping away another of her tears with my thumb.

"I dreamt you were taken away from me." I murmured, not going into details. Her eyes flashed with fear. "That's what I dreamt. I dreamt someone was chasing me, and I couldn't run, and I couldn't scream…" Her voice trailed off and she pressed herself against me again.

"I'm sorry I keep bugging you every night, but you're the only thing that keeps the nightmares from coming back." She apologized softly.

"It's fine. I don't mind." I said truthfully. Lightning flashed and she jumped, holding onto my tighter. "I bet you think I'm some kind of coward." She laughed harshly. I looked down at her pale face, almost glowing in the dark, and my eyes softened. "I don't think that." I told her quietly. She didn't say anything, and laid her head on my chest, letting out a long sigh.

"I am a coward though. I'm a baby who can't stand being alone." She said bitterly. I rested my hand on her back. "You're not a coward." I said firmly. "Anyone in your situation would be reacting much more badly then you." I said. It was true; I was surprised she hadn't had a panic attack yet.

"I told you; I don't allow myself to panic or fear." She murmured, and I could almost feel her drifting off to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Anda." I said softly, and she nodded sleepily. "Mmmk. Night." She yawned. Within moments she was out cold. I smiled faintly, stroking her hair gently.

"Good night Anda."

OoOoOoO

I poked at my breakfast, not feeling hungry.

I could see Mori watching me out of the corner of my eye, but didn't turn to look at him. I finally pushed the plate away and crossed my arms on the table, laying my head down on them and closing my eyes.

"Are you sleepy Anda-chan?" Hunny asked and I opened one eye and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Sleepy. That's it." I closed my eyes again. I heard the sound of a chair scooting away and Hunny saying he was going to go see if he could get some more cake, leaving me alone with Mori.

"Are you all right?" Mori asked from where he sat beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him wearily. "I can't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep." I said bitterly. Mori's eyes softened and he rested his hand on my shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry about that." He said. I sat up straighter. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." I said briskly.

"How's Detective Kyoya's investigation coming along?" I asked, changing the subject. Mori smiled faintly. "He said he has no leads yet; he said he can't find anyone who he would consider your enemy." He said. I tilted my head. "Should I be flattered or frustrated?" I asked. "You choose." Mori replied. I laughed.

"We should do something today." I declared. Mori looked wary. "I don't know about letting you leave…" He said slowly. "Mori, it's broad daylight." I rolled my eyes. "No one's going to try to put a bullet in my head when there are so many people out." I pointed out. I saw Mori flinch at the word "bullet" and blinked, wondering if I had provoked some memory.

"Anyways, what are we going to do cooped in here all day?" I asked. "I doubt you'd have a game room." I added. "Of course I have a game room." Mori replied. I scowled at him, annoyed he had proven me wrong. "But would it give me fresh air?"

"We also have a very expansive property."

"Darn you Mori. Darn you." I stuck my tongue out at him, annoyed he had shot down my every attempt to get outside and do something.

"Come on, pretty please?" I tugged on his sleeve and turned teary eyes at him, trying to look as much like Hunny as possible.

"Fine." Mori sighed. "You'll just sneak out anyway." He said. I blinked. I hadn't even considered that. "Er… yeah. I would have anyways. Yes, let's go do something fun!" I said, grabbing his hand and attempting to drag him from his chair. He stayed put. "What is it now?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Mitsukuni." He said simply. I blinked, having forgotten him. "Oh yeah. He'll want to come too." I said, sitting back down sheepishly. Of course I wanted Hunny to go; but I secretly wanted to have some alone time with Mori.

"I'm back!" Hunny sang, returning with another large slice of cake. "Oh hey Hunny! We were about to go out- do you want to come?" I asked him. To my great surprise, Hunny shook his head. "No, Usa-chan and I have lots of cake to eat! Takashi will go have fun with you though!" He said, plopping down in his chair next to his pink bunny. I blinked, then shrugged.

"All right. Come on Mori; I'm your guest, so you have to entertain me." I said with a grin, dragging a confused looking Mori out the door.

OoO

"OK, I officially have run out of ideas." I said as Mori and I walked down the sidewalk together. "Me too." He said and I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"OK, we've been shopping- that was a blast by the way- and we went out for lunch. Now what?" I asked. Mori had looked slightly pained when I'd said "Shopping"- we'd gone to a few stores and had only bought myself a cute bum hat, which I was now wearing and completely in love with.

"Go home?" Mori suggested hopefully and I groaned. "Mori, you're so dull! We're teenagers; we should be at raving parties, getting drunk, having the time of our lives!" I exclaimed. He shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. "OK, maybe not getting drunk." I said with a laugh. "But still, we should be doing _something._" I said as we stopped at a street corner, waiting to cross.

"Ah." Was all Mori could say. I scowled. Sometimes Mori was a little too… Mori.

OoOoOoO

I stood beside Anda and scanned the area, looking for anyone suspicious. Even though we were in a fairly crowded area, I couldn't help but feel exposed; Anda was on someone's target list. There could be more then one person out for her head; I had just cause to be worried.

My eyes darted to her, caught by a beam of light. I saw a red dot flash across her face, settling to a point in the center of her forehead. My eyes widened in horror.

"Anda, look out!" I bowled her over, crashing her down onto the sidewalk as gunfire went off over our heads. I shielded her head, keeping my own low as I waited for it to end while the crowd around us screamed and ducked, and I felt a stab of relief when I saw no one had gotten hurt when the gunfire finally stopped.

"Anda? Are you OK?" I asked her anxiously. She groaned. "I'm not shot, if that's what you mean." She grunted. She turned her head to look at me. "Thank you." She breathed. I shrugged. Then her eyes glittered with faint amusement. "So, Superman, think you could possibly get off your Lois Lane?" She asked. I flushed slightly and rolled off of her, and she sat up. My eyes widened when I saw her chest.

"Anda. You're bleeding." I said in shock. "Eh?" She looked down at her blood-red chest, which seemed to be spreading. "Oh. I guess I am." She laughed. She blinked, then started to fall backwards.

I caught her with ease and gently lowered her to the ground. "Ow. It kinda hurts." She laughed, then winced. "I think I reopened my stitches." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. For a horrible moment, I thought she'd been shot. "I'll call an ambulance." I said, reaching for my cell phone.

"Is she going to be all right?" I looked up, realizing a crowd had gathered. They all looked scared and worried as they looked at Anda. "She'll be fine." I said, dialing the numbers that I had already dialed one too many times.

OoOoOoO

"This is getting old." I complained, scowling up at the ceiling. "What is? Nearly being killed?" Mori asked dryly from where he sat beside me.

"Waking up in a hospital bed." I said and he smiled slightly. "I want to thank you again; if you hadn't been there, I probably would have…" I trailed off, unwilling to finish my own sentence. A flash of pain crossed his face. "It was my fault though. I shouldn't have let you go out." He said quietly and I shook my head fervently. "No! It wasn't your fault at all!" I exclaimed. I didn't want him to feel guilty about this; Mori had the bad habit of taking the blame of things onto himself, and punishing himself for things he couldn't control.

"I was the one who made you go out! Please, please Mori don't blame yourself." I pleaded, grabbing his hand so he got the message. We stared at each other a long moment, and I felt all the air leave my chest with the intensity of his gaze.

"An-da-chan!" I sweat dropped. "Not you two." I growled, glaring at the door as the two beaming twins popped in.

""Ello Anda-chan! We brought flowers!" They said in unison. They turned around and clapped. I watched in horror as three men walked in, each carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Um, thank you?" I said, wondering what the catch was. Just then, Tamaki came rushing in like a blonde tornado.

"Anda!" He wailed, launching himself at me. He hugged me tightly, sobbing freely. "Daddy's sorry he wasn't there to protect you!" He cried.

"Get off of me." I gasped, trying to hide the fact he was actually really hurting me. In a heartbeat, Tamaki was gone, and Mori was holding him by his collar like he was some naughty puppy.

I smiled up at him gratefully, trying to concentrate on breathing without hurting myself. Darn that Tamaki and his bear hugs of doom.

"Want us to call security for this pervert, Anda-chan?" Twin 1 asked. I smiled at him, truly pleased. "I'd like that, but seeing as how this is Kyoya's hospital, they're probably used to him." I pointed out. "Thank you for the offer." I added. I glowered at Tamaki, who was now trying to convince Mori to put him down, Daddy just wanted to hug his daughter.

"Pervert." I spat, glowering at him. In a moment Tamaki was in a corner, somehow free of Mori's grasp. "Thank you." I mouthed to Mori and he smiled faintly, sitting back down.

"Anda-chan!" I turned towards the door as Hunny skipped in, holding two stuffed animals this time. He placed a large stuffed purple elephant on my bed.

"This is Ms. Elephant!" He told me happily. "She'll make you feel better!" He promised me. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Hunny." I said. He nodded and leaped up onto Mori's shoulders with ease.

"Feeling better, Anda-senpai?" I blinked in surprise as Haruhi walked in. "I'm fine; though I wish they had a better pervert-filtering system when they let visitors in." I said, scowling at Tamaki who quailed underneath my icy stare.

"You'll be released within a day." I looked up and smiled welcomingly as Kyoya walked in. "Hello, Kyoya-san! Any leads?" I asked, pressing the button that made my bed go up. The stupid button was broken though; I tapped it repeatedly and nothing happened.

"No, nothing yet, but my secret police are currently examining the crime scene and looking for witnesses." He told me, writing in his notebook as I tapped the defective button.

"OK- well that's goOD!" My words ended in a shriek as the bed suddenly flew up then back down. "Ack! What the freak?!" I screamed as the bed went up and down repeatedly like a bucking horse.

Finally it stopped, leaving me lying flat.

"So. Not. Cool." I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "Huh. I should have them fix that." Kyoya said, adding something in his notebook before snapping it shut and leaving.

"You OK?" Mori asked me and I nodded, deciding he didn't have to know about the searing pain in my chest.

"Fine. Though I hope this bed dies a painful bed." I growled, glaring at it.

"It's a bed; beds don't die." The twins said in unison, looking at me like I had brain damage. "I know that!" I snapped. "Fine, then I hope it gets thrown out of this hospital and out on the street where dogs and hobos will pee on it." I said, crossing my arms. "Satisfied?" Mori asked me dryly and I nodded. "I'm good." I said with a grin.

**Hehe I'll stop there for tonight. Very fun to right, though of course the whole almost getting shot thing wasn't funny, though I liked the psycho bed xD**

**And no Ask Anda today, sorry folks! :( Sorry, but no one asked any questions! I don't mind though *laugh* Though if anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them! :D**

**Anyways, here's this chapter's song: This is mainly for the beginning, when Mori comforts her *smiles***

_**[ x 2 ]  
Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**_

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:]  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus x 2]

Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

"_**Whispers in the Dark", Skillet**_

**Well that's all for now! Bye folks! Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. **

**Skillet rocks.**

**P.P.S**

**Mori has a sexy voice.**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, LOSGAP here. I'm SO happy to see all the reviews! 39!! *tears of joy* If we got to 50, I would probably die of happiness o.o**

***laughs* Anyways, here's the next chapter! Oh and be sure to stay tuned for Ask Anda and some shameless self-advertising afterwards XD**

**Oh yes, and remember when I said Anda's naturally a brunette? Well, I changed my mind lol- she's now a redhead, since the whole redheads have a fiery temper thing, OK? *you'll understand why I mentioned that later!* **

**Oh yeah, don't forget my little thing- if there's an * by a word, you can be sure that's not what they really said- squeamish around cuss words, remember? *laughs***

**Anyways, don't forget to review! **

I growled softly when I felt a finger poking my side. No wait. Two fingers.

"Anda-chan!" My eyes slid open to glare at Deedle Dee and Deedle Dum. "What do you two want?" I grumbled. "We're here to protect you!" They said, looking almost protective of me. I raised my eyebrows. That was interesting.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I'd fallen asleep on Mori's couch in the living room when we'd returned from the hospital last night; I'd been too sleepy from the pain meds to even go to my own room, let alone Mori's.

"ANDA!" I stiffened as Tamaki glomped, hugging me tightly. "What now?" I snarled, attempting to push him off and wincing at the pain in my chest.

"We're here to protect you!" He said excitedly. "Not all of you." I groaned into the pillow that had mysteriously appeared. I looked between it and the blanket that had been draped over me and smiled. _Thanks Mori._

"Sadly, I got dragged here too." I heard Haruhi's monotone and looked up, grinning at her. "That stinks." I said sympathetically. "Sorry you had to come." I said and she smiled faintly at me. "Thanks. Feeling better?" She asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"AW! Haruhi, your concerned face is good! Very good!" Tamaki shrieked, leaping off of me and onto Haruhi, hugging her tightly, red in the face with apparent joy.

"Someone's in love." I commented, sitting up. The twins laughed. "Nah, it's actually more of a father-daughter relationship." The one with a deeper voice- Hikaru I was guessing- said. He looked a little sour though as he glowered at Tamaki. "Milord, stop sexually harassing Haruhi." He said flatly.

"WHAT?! I would never harass my own daughter!" He cried, holding her close. "Haruhi, tell them I'm not harassing you!" He begged. Haruhi looked at him with a stony expression. "But that would by lying. You are actually harassing me." She said flatly and Tamaki was in his corner, drawing little circles on the floor and crying quietly.

"Nice one." I grinned, giving Haruhi a thumbs up. She blinked, them smiled.

"Mom! Haruhi is telling lies about me!" Tamaki wailed. I noticed Kyoya for the first time, sitting in the recliner and calmly tapping away on his laptop. "No she isn't." He replied and Tamaki sobbed loudly, returning to his mushroom cultivating.

"Tamaki-san! It's rude to grow mushrooms in someone else's house!" I snapped. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried louder.

"What an _idiot._" I growled. "You get used to it." Haruhi shrugged, sitting down next to me. "How are you feeling? Really?" She asked. I smiled slightly. I liked Haruhi. "I'm fine." I said. "Where's Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai?" She asked me curiously. I shrugged, realizing this was the first time in a long time I hadn't woken up in Mori's arms. I blushed lightly at how odd that sounded, even in my own mind.

"We're right here!" I looked up, instantly brightening when Mori walked in, Hunny riding him piggy-back. Hunny, who had announced their arrival, blinked sleepily and smiled at me. "I was taking a nap." He explained.

"Did you let them in?" I asked and Mori nodded. "I figured you should have someone there when you woke up." He said, so quietly only I could hear and I flushed deeply. "Thanks." I whispered for his ears only and he nodded once.

"Wait… what the? What on earth are you all doing?" I asked as I realized Tamaki and the twins had disappeared. I spotted Tamaki peering out the front window with a pair of binoculars, hiding behind a potted plant that hadn't been there a minute ago. The twins were leaning out an open window, Hikaru holding what appeared to be a… _sniper rifle?!_

"Hikaru! You can't bring weapons like that in Mori's house!" I exclaimed, struggling to my feet and rushing over to him, whacking him on the back of the head. "Do you even have a license?!" I demanded.

"It's a paintball gun." Kyoya said flatly and I blinked in surprise. "Oh." I felt rather stupid, but I covered it with whacking him on the back of the head again. "You really think that'll help?" I scoffed. "Those things hurt like heck* when they hit you." Kaoru said helpfully. I laughed.

"Can I try it out?" I asked hopefully. Hikaru hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "Try not to hit anything alive." He said. I snorted. They were in for a huge surprise.

I crouched behind the rifle, pressing my finger over the trigger and shutting one eye, deciding on a target. "Try to hit that mailbox." Hikaru said, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Where?" I asked, looking around curiously. "On top of that hill. No one uses it anyway." He shrugged. "How did you know… never mind. Sure." I aimed towards the tiny speck on the horizon and smiled faintly. I'd hit things farther away.

I pulled the trigger, pressing my shoulder firmly against the rifle, expecting a kick but getting very little. I saw the old mailbox fall over and the twins gasped.

"How did you do that?" Kaoru asked, awed. I shrugged. "I used to go to firing ranges with my uncle. I haven't done it for a while." I said, standing up.

"You're a girl though! Lady's should not be able to operate firearms!" Tamaki cried, rushing up to me as though he were going to erase the training from my brain. I grabbed him by his collar and held him a few inches above the ground. I smirked at him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the girl here, Tamaki-_chan._" I said, setting him down. Tamaki let out a wail of despair and disappeared into his corner while the twins roared with laughter.

"We like you." They said, putting an elbow on my shoulders. I tensed, not liking the closeness, but decided I didn't mind.

"So do we have any plans for today, Dumb and Dumber?" I asked, glancing between them with a grin. They looked surprised by my nicknames. "Which one's Dumber?" They asked in unison. I noticed Tamaki crawling out of his corner and smirked. "Tamaki's dumber, of course." I said. I could have sworn a saw a large arrow stab him and he cried out, collapsing to the ground.

"We were just going to sit in and watch movies." They said in unison, ignoring Tamaki crying on the floor. "We can't let you go out in public." They added. I crossed my arms. "And we had another plan…" They said, looking devious. I decided I didn't like that look.

"What is it?" I asked flatly. "That blue head of yours is a pretty easy target." Hikaru said. I frowned, taking a lock of my ice-blue hair between my fingers and thought, _Maybe they have a point._

"So we are going to change it back to its original color!" They said, throwing out their hands in a grand gesture, rather like jazz hands, and grinned like this was the greatest thing in the world.

"Um, sure?" I said, a bit confused by their excitement. It was just hair. I would miss my blue hair; it'd been my stable, my knish- it'd be weird without it.

"What's your usual hair color?" The twins asked. "Red." I replied. "Deep red." Mori clarified from where he read his book and I smiled. "Like, fiery red." I said with a grin. "Like ours?" The twins asked and I shook my head. "No, I'll find you a picture… hold on." To my great surprise, Mori held up the picture of the three of us at the lake. "Why do you have that one?" I asked, taking it from him. "Bookmark." He replied and I laughed.

"OK, this'll work." I said, handing it to the twins. I immediately regretted that decision.

"Aw! Look at you Anda-chan! You're so cute!" They gushed. "And look at Mori's hair." Hikaru added with a snicker. "I'm sure I can find some good pictures of you two as children." Kyoya said darkly from his chair, pushing up his glasses. The twins shuddered. "We'll go get some hair dye." They said, looking truly terrified as they rushed out the front door.

"Nice one Kyoya." I grinned and he smiled faintly in response, going back to his work. "That's payment for putting Tamaki in his place." He said and I laughed as Tamaki let out yet another wail.

OoO

"I had a professional dye my hair last time so maybe this is a bad idea…" I said slowly, eyeing the twins and their box of hair dye nervously.

"Don't worry- we are professionals!" They grinned. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Ruin my hair and I'll ruin your faces." I warned them. Their grins remained frozen in place and they grabbed my arms and dragged me off to a room I hadn't noticed before.

"Did you guys do this?" I asked in surprise, looking around the large bathroom that had somehow been converted into a hair salon.

"Yup." They grinned, plopping me in a chair and wheeling me over to the sink. "Now just close your eyes and enjoy." They said in unison. I obeyed, actually relaxing a tiny bit as they messed with my hair.

"Now we've got to let that sit for a while." Kaoru said. I opened my eyes a lit and nodded, glancing into the mirror to see my hair piled up in the back of my head, streaked with white as we waited for the dye too kick in.

OoOoOoO

"Are you almost done? You should have been done a while ago." Haruhi called, knocking on the bathroom door, looking a bit worried.

"Er- almost done!" I heard Hikaru called. I raised my head when I heard Anda's cry. "Guys! It's burning my hair! What did you _do?!"_

I raised my eyebrows, wondering if this was a normal process of dying hair.

"Guys! Seriously, I think I'm going to go blind! Rinse it out now!" I heard Anda shriek and Haruhi smiled as I made to stand up.

"Don't worry about it senpai; that actually is normal." She said and I hesitated then nodded, sinking back into my chair. We heard more of Anda's annoyed voice, and several bangs and thumps and I smiled, knowing she was taking her fury out on the twins.

_I just hope she doesn't kill them. _I thought, turning back to my book.

OoOoOoO

I sighed and slumped in my chair, tapping my fingers impatiently as Hikaru and Kaoru worked on my hair, blow drying and straightening, both offering apologies for nearly burning my hair off.

"Just fix my hair." I said icily. They looked alarmed and worked faster to get my hair back to a normal state, snipping off the dead/singed ends.

"We're done!" They said proudly, turning me to face. I raised my eyebrows, looking at my hair. It fell just to my shoulders, where it curled slightly, and I was impressed by this, but more importantly it was somehow it's exact old color.

"Thanks. Not bad." I said, reaching up to touch it, surprised that it was actually soft.

"Told you we were professionals." Hikaru said smugly. "Well, I'm impressed." I said, standing up and brushing off a few bits of hair off my shirt.

"Let's see what everyone else thinks." I added, getting up to go.

OoOoOoO

I glanced up when the door opened and Anda walked in, looking pleased and a little self-conscious at the same time. "Well? How do I look?" She asked, twirling her hair and smiling slightly.

I thought she looked beautiful; I made a mental note to thank the twins. I opened my mouth to tell her this but Tamaki and Mitsukuni both leaped onto her.

"Anda-chan, you're so cute!" Mitsukuni said, hugging her tightly while Tamaki proclaimed she put all of nature to shame with her beauty.

Anda promptly threw Tamaki into a wall and gently put Mitsukuni down on the ground.

"Thanks… I guess." She said with a slight laugh. She came to sit down on the couch next to me and grinned. "Well? Don't I look just like I used to?" She asked. I smiled slightly, reaching out to take a lock of her now red hair and looked at it while she blushed lightly.

"Yes. Just the same." _If not better. _I added silently.

**Stopping there for now! I know it was random, but my other story, 'Outcasts" has been making me sad lately, so I needed some light humor :D**

**Here's the song; thought it fit Mori and Anda pretty well, and don't worry it'll be a bit more serious next time around! :D**

_**It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now**_

All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now

This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me

All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now

I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now

Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"

[ Relient K Lyrics are found on .com ]  
And this is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening  
This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa)  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me  
Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mine

This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whooaaa)  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening  
(The best thing) I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

_**The Best Thing, Relient K.**_

**I 3 that song xD**

**Now heeerrreees….**

**ASK ANDA! WHOOT! *laughs***

**Question: "Who do you think is the coolest person you know?"**

**Anda: "Hmm, that's a tough one! Of course I'm going to say Mori, but Kyoya's actually a close second- he's a pretty cool guy, for Satan." She laughs.**

**Question: "What's your favorite color? Least favorite color?"**

**Anda: "I love blue, of course- I dyed my hair that, ne? *laugh*. But I have to say my least favorite is yellow- it's unnaturally bright, and I hate how I look in it." She says.**

**Question: "Who's more fun to scare- Tamaki or the twins?"**

**Anda: "That's actually a hard one! Tamaki's a complete idiot, so he's really easy to scare; the twins, however, are actually pretty clever; making them a bit harder to scare. So I'm going to have the say the twins, since they're a much more rewarding scare." She laughs.**

**Question: "Who's more annoying; Tamaki or the twins?"**

**Anda: "Ugh. Tamaki of course. He's idiocy makes him extremely annoying. But the twins are a close second- they're annoyance is on purpose, unlike Tamaki, who can help it." She says.**

**Question: "What's your opinion on Haruhi?"**

**Anda: "I actually like Haruhi. She's a nice girl; really down to earth. She has a lot more patience then I do, but she and I both don't really care what other people think. I think we could be pretty good friends." She says.**

**Question: "What's it like having Mori ready to hurt someone for hurting you?"**

**Anda: "It's amazing, really. Mori's such a good friend; it's great to know he's always got my back. I'd always do the same for him, of course." She adds with a smile.**

**And there's your Ask Anda for today! Thanks for all the questions- I hope I satisfied your curiosity about Anda! But of course if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

Now for advertising! Lol

**If you read Chasing Love (if not I hope you will! :D) Then you'll know Sibrina, who is, as I've said before, really Kisasan93! She's got a ton of good stories, including an Inuyasha, two Narutos, a Fruits Basket and even two Harry Potter stories! They're all really good; I highly recommend you go read and review them!**

And as for me: I've got a new Ouran story out!  


**It's called "Starting Over", and it's going to be a MorixOC, possibly a TamakixOC, though I'm still debating the last one. I like how it's going so far, so please go read and review it!**

That's all for now!

**LOSGAP out. **

**-LOSGAP =D**

6


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings, loyal fans! We've gotten pretty far, haven't we? This story's taken on a life of it's own; one minute they're all worried about her eating disorder, the next we're trying to find a hit man o.0 Random, ne?**

**Anyways, I'm so happy so many people are reading, favoriting, and adding this story to their author alert! My mission with this story is to invoke an emotion- make you smile, laugh, cry, gasp, etc. If you think about this story any other time then you're reading it, then my goal has been reached and then some! I'd love to hear back from you and what you thought, so please review!**

**And um, yeah, I kinda forgot one important thing:**

**THEY HAVE SCHOOL O.O**

**So sorry about that! Pretend they were on some sort of rich kid's vacation, OK? XD**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Anda?" I shook her shoulder gently, looking down at her. I didn't remember her coming in last night; but now she was coiled tightly around me.

"Uh." She grunted in response, not opening her eyes.

"You realize this is inappropriate?" I asked her.

"Mmhmm."

"Not to mention what the staff thinks."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mmhmm." I smiled faintly, gently removing her and slipping out of bed. I was just about to go get something to wear when I heard a timid knock on the door. I quickly covered Anda with the blanket so the maid wouldn't see her. I opened the door a crack and looked down at her, blocking her view of the bed. I didn't want Anda to get a bad reputation. Well, not a worse one.

"Um, Takashi-sama, we have a problem." She said nervously. "What is it?" I asked. "There's something you and Miss Matsuki-sama should see in the kitchen." She said. I sighed and nodded. "OK. We'll meet you down there." I said. She nodded and curtsied, then disappeared down the hall.

"Get up Anda." I said, shaking her shoulder. She growled softly and opened one eye to glare at me. "We've been called down to the kitchen; apparently there's something we need to see." I explained and she rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stretched and yawned, while I waited patiently by the door.

"OK, let's go." Anda led the way down the hallway, then paused. "This way." I smiled faintly, leading the way to the kitchen. We found the maid- I believe her name was Megumi?- waiting for us at the door. "Please tell us your decision after seeing… it." She bowed and left, and I wondered what was so important about this.

I pushed open the swinging doors and looked around, not seeing it at first. Then Anda's eyes widened and she tugged on my sleeve, gently leading me towards the cutting table. Then I saw it; a knife, possibly the largest the cook had, stuck into the table, pinning a piece of paper.

We leaned over the knife, peering down at what it said.

_Nice try at hiding, but I know where you are. Tell your tall friend it's not in his best interest to stay with you, if he values his life. _

_PS. Nice hair._

Anda gasped, backing away from it and shaking her head.

"He was in the house…" She muttered, shaking her head. "He was in the house… he knows what I look like…" She slumped against the wall, cradling her head in her hands. Concerned, I crouched by her side. I could almost see every wall she had built crumbling down; she was in full-panic mode.

"It's OK." I soothed her, bringing her closer to me. "I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." I murmured. "But he was _here._" Anda gestured around her. "He was in the _kitchen _with a _knife!_" She was borderline hysteric.

"He won't do it again." I promised her. She turned to look at me, her eyes wild with panic. "He will. He'll be back." Anda muttered, pressing her face against my shoulder. "I don't want to die Mori." She whimpered.

"I won't let that happen to you. I promise." I assured her. I furrowed my brows, looking at her. She looked like she was going into shock; her skin was growing steadily paler, and she was trembling.

"We should get you something to eat." I decided. I'd read somewhere sugar was good for shock, so I gently set her against the wall and went to find something rich in sugar. Fortunately, since Hunny was a frequent visitor, we had a good supply of cake and candy, so I got her a slice of chocolate cake and handed to her. She held it in her lap, staring dully at it.

"Eat it. It'll help with the shock." I told her gently. She nodded, taking a bite, eating like a robot. I sighed, sitting down next to her. I stared at the knife with narrowed eyes, my jaw clenching.

He'd been in the house; why hadn't he just come to get her?

_Is this just a game to him? _I wondered. He wanted to terrify Anda into a panic- would that make getting her easier? Or just more fun? _He is one sick, twisted person. _I thought, shaking my head. I glanced at my watch, relived to see it was nearly noon. Kyoya would be up by now.

I dialed his number on my cell phone, waiting patiently for him to pick him up.

"Ootori speaking." I heard his voice say gruffly, still half asleep. "Kyoya, it's Mori." I said, and Anda lifted her head at Kyoya's name.

"Mori-senpai? What is it?" Kyoya asked, sounding a bit more alert. "He came back; think you could send some of your secret police?" I asked. "I'll do you one better; we know who the hit man is."

OoO

For a moment I sat there, stunned. "Who?" I finally stammered. "And how did you find out?" I demanded. "He's a very sloppy man in his work." Kyoya began. "We have a security video of his car, and we traced his license plates. Stolen, by the way." He added. "And the bullets were traced back to a .45 owned by a Rorowa Aruwa." He said.

"Please tell me you have him in custody." I said, feeling Anda grow more alert beside me. "We're rounding him up right now; we'll have him soon." Kyoya promised me. "Thank you, very much." I said sincerely. "It was no trouble; an enemy of the Host Club is an enemy of mine. Besides, Anda is a good person; I want to know who would try to hurt her." He said. I smiled faintly. "Yes, she is an incredible person." I glanced over at Anda as I spoke. "Thank you again. I'll tell her. Goodbye Kyoya." I hung up and slid the phone into my pocket.

"Kyoya found the hit man." I told her. She dropped the plate, staring at me in shock. "Really?" She gasped, shocked. I nodded. "You mean… it's over?" She whispered. I nodded, smiling. She squealed, hugging me tightly. "This is so great!" She shrieked, kissing me on the cheek and standing up, her eyes dancing.

"Come on- we're going to see Kyoya! I want to meet this guy." She said, hurrying out of the room. I smiled slightly before getting up to follow her.

OoOoOoO

"Oy, Anda-chan!" I stiffened and glowered at the twins as they skipped up. "What do you want, Beavis and Butthead?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Nice one." They said in unison. I smirked, stalking up to the door of the Ootori mansion to see Kyoya, determined to give him a huge hug.

"Anda!" I was bowled over suddenly by a blonde tornado, knocked flat on my face. "Get off of me, Tamabaka." I hissed, my good mood temporarily ruined.

"Tama…baka?" Tamaki whispered, tears in his eyes. He ran off to poor Haruhi, who was bringing up the rear of the group, and glomped her, sobbing that I was so cruel.

"Who invited them anyway?" I muttered to Mori. "Tamaki found out from Kyoya, and he invited everyone else." Mori explained. I nodded. "Ah." I replied, knowing perfectly well I was imitating Mori.

We entered the house and were led to a large living room. I narrowed my eyes, looking around. The room had a cold, unlived in feel to it; the furniture was too shiny, the carpet too bright. I decided instantly I hated that house, and immediately felt bad for Kyoya for having to live here.

"Ah, there you all are." Kyoya said, not surprised the entire Host Club was here. I sat down on the too-shiny black leather couch beside Mori, who had Hunny curl up in his lap. Haruhi sat down beside me, as far away from Tamaki as possible.

"We have Aruwa in custody; he's currently being interrogated in my secret police's headquarters." Kyoya said, sitting down in a black leather recliner across from the couch everyone else was sitting on. (Man it was a big couch- why did all these rich people have such giant couches?)

"But so far he's admitted to everything, so he'll be going to jail for a long, long time." Kyoya said. The twins burst into applause and I grinned happily.

"But," Kyoya caught our attention again. "He still won't say who hired him; in which case, the problem still exists. Whoever this man is will hire someone else; so I'll be having extra of my family's police at Mori's house at all hours, constantly patrolling the grounds." He said. I nodded. "Thank you, Kyoya-kun." I said sincerely.

"Of course we'll continue using… certain methods, to try and draw an answer out of him." Kyoya added, pushing up his glasses so that they flashed. We all shivered at the menace in his voice, and I felt another pang of gratitude that I had a friend like Kyoya watching my back.

OoO

"Kyoya scares the living daylights out of me, but at least I know I'm safe now." I said to Mori as we watched late night movies in his living room while Hunny had gone to bed hours ago.

"Why'd you pick this movie?" Mori asked me softly, changing the subject. I grinned. "Because it's a scary movie." I replied. "You hate scary movies." Mori replied and I laughed. "No, I hate thrillers; this is mainly just scare your pants off." I explained. We were watching "The Village".

"I hate to point this out, but this is actually a thriller." Mori said and I rolled my eyes. "No really- it's more of a OH MY GOSH WHAT WAS THAT?!" I shrieked as something flashed in the corner of the screen, leaping into Mori's arms.

"This was a bad idea." Mori replied as I calmed down, grinning sheepishly. "No, I have to see it through to the end; I can't not finish something." I said, leaning against the couch, blushing furiously for making such a fool of myself.

We continued watching the movie, Mori impassive, I squeaking, occasionally hiding my eyes, but trying to look fearless. I'd survived being stabbed, shot at, and drowning; I shouldn't be scared of a stupid movie.

But at the part where the main character got stabbed, I paled. "OK that's it. We're turning it off." Mori said abruptly, leaning forward and turning it off. I nodded, unable to take it anymore. That part was a little too life-like.

"Can we watch some romantic comedy or something?" I asked timidly. "It's nearly midnight; you need to get to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Mori pointed out and I blinked, surprised. "Oh yeah. I forgot about school." I said weakly.

"We'll watch one tomorrow night." Mori promised me, standing up and leaving. I went to follow him then froze, staring down the dark hallway in a panic. I was always paranoid and nonsensically fearful after watching a scary movie; even if it was a cheesy movie that had horrible special effects, like one called "Bad Moon" I had seen once.

**Note: Hi! *laughs* Um, I just wanted to say I've actually seen Bad Moon, which is a werewolf movie. If you've seen the movie and read Outcasts, the werewolf should look familiar, no? xD**

"You OK?" Mori called back to me. "Um, I'm fine." I said. "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." I said, backing back towards the safety of the still glowing television screen.

"Anda, it was just a movie." Mori said gently. I scowled. "I'm not scared!" I snapped, crossing my arms. I didn't want to look like a baby. Especially not in front of Mori.

"Come on." Mori said, standing in the door way. He offered me his hand and I hesitated, staring at it. "I'm not going to laugh at you; I've had to chase monsters out of Hunny's closet. Trust me; I've seen worse." He smiled and I laughed, taking his hand. "OK." I smiled weakly, walking with him. I tensed as soon as we were engulfed in blackness and he squeezed my hand, reminding me I wasn't alone. I relaxed, comforted to know that Mori was there.

"Here's your room." Mori said suddenly. I blinked, surprised at how quick it had been. "OK. Thanks Mori." I muttered, humiliated. Mori squeezed my hand again. "Don't worry about it; I'm here for you." He promised me, and then he was gone, leaving me to stare at where he had been, stunned by the tenderness in his voice.

**Hehe Anda's so dense, if she's just now beginning to figure it out now, no? I'm sorry this took so long to update- I've been super busy with a new Ouran story, and I've started watching Special A, which I am now hopelessly addicted to ^_^ (I'm a Keimaniac! Whoot! XD)**

**Anyways, no Ask Anda- no questions, no answers *laughs*. If you have any, submit them- but I DO have something I want you guys to answer for me!  
Who should confess to who? Should Mori go first, or should Anda? Vote in your reviews!  
Anyways, here's the song; I couldn't really think of one tonight, so I decided on this one, my personal absolute favorite, and I thought it fits the story pretty well- Mori sure has had to save her many times, ne? XD**

_**Prison gates won't open up for me.**_

_**On these hands and knees I crawl**_

_**And oh, I reach, for you.**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls.**_

'_**Cause iron bars can't hold my soul in.**_

_**All I need, is you.**_

_**Come please, I'm calling.**_

_**And oh, I scream for you,**_

_**Hurry.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong, from right,**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**And say it for me, say it to me.**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me.**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me.**_

_**With these broken wings I fall and al,**_

_**I see, is you.**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me.**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the 18**__**th**__** story**_

_**And oh I scream for you,**_

_**Come please, I'm calling.**_

_**And all I need, from you,**_

_**Hurry.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what it's like.**_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong, from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**And say it for me say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me,**_

_**(Hurry, I'm falling.)**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**And all I need, is you.**_

_**(Come please, I'm calling.)**_

_**And oh, I scream for you.**_

_**Hurry.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**And say it for me say it to me, and I'll**_

_**Leave this life behind me say it**_

_**If it's worth saving me.**_

_**(Hurry I'm falling.)**_

_**And say it for me say it to me,**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth**_

_**Savin' me.**_

**Savin' Me, Nickleback.**

**My personal fave song of all time ^_^**

**Anyways, please review! I promise I'll try to update again soon!**

- LOSGAP =D

5


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update! I've been distracted with my two other ff's- you understand, right? XD  
Anyways, I'd like to dedicate to those observant readers who have guessed two things about this chapter- kudos to you guys! *throws flowers* You'll know who you are when you finish this chapter! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys love it- without your reviews, there would be no story. I can't tell you guys how much your reviews mean to me. **

**Well, enough with my silly monologue- let's hurry up and get back to the story! ^^**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Hey Haruhi-kun!" I greeted Haruhi, lounging in my too-spacious bed at Mori's house. It was Saturday, and I planned on moving back to my apartment tomorrow night, since there was no longer any threat to me.

"Hey Anda-senpai. Why are you calling?" I sweat dropped. That was so Haruhi. No chatting, just straight to the punch. She was so blunt. But that was why I like her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping or something. I've got nothing to do for today, and I think Mori feels like he's been neglecting Hunny, so I want to leave them to spend some time together." I explained. "Oh. Sure, I guess. I need to pick some things up anyway." I could almost hear Haruhi shrug. I sighed softly. I hadn't meant grocery shopping, but whatever got me out of the house.

"OK. I'll swing by your house and pick you up, ne?" I asked and she agreed. "See you in a few." I hung up the phone and tossed it carelessly aside, realizing I hadn't told Mori I was going out. I rolled my eyes. He'd probably try and stop me.

I quickly scribbled down a note for him and left it on my pillow, grabbing my wallet and heading out the door, intending on catching a cab.

OoO

Mitsukuni and I sat in companionable silence, watching yet another of his movies. He seemed addicted to these things; I made a mental note to swap the cartoons with something more educational at some point. I wondered briefly where Anda was; the last time I'd spoken to her, she'd been in her room. I frowned, remembering how she hadn't come into my room last night. That was good; it meant she wasn't having nightmares. I didn't think about the fact that I had come to rather like having her there when I woke up.

"Takashi-sama? The phone is for you." A maid suddenly appeared, holding out a phone on a silver tray. I nodded, taking the phone and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"We've got a problem." I raised my eyebrows, barely recognizing the strained, tense voice on the other line. "Kyouya-san? What problem?" I asked.

"We took finger prints off the knife and the note in the kitchen; the man we caught doesn't match any of them. He's innocent; we have the wrong person."

For a moment, I couldn't breathe, I was so shocked.

"You have the wrong man?" I asked hoarsely, and Kyouya sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. We really thought we had him. We'll be lucky to avoid a lawsuit with this one…" He muttered, half to himself.

"I'll go tell Anda that she's going to have to stay here. By the way Kyouya-san; whose prints were they?" I asked, sitting up straighter. "We don't know; whoever's they are, he doesn't have a record; his prints aren't in the system." Kyouya explained. "I'm truly sorry about this Mori-senpai." Kyouya sighed. "It was a mistake." I said delicately. A mistake that had nearly cost lives, yes, but it had still been a mistake.

"Ootoris don't make mistakes." Kyouya growled, and I felt a true pang of pity for him. If his father found out about this, he could kiss his hopes of becoming the heir goodbye.

"Everyone messes up. But not everyone owns up and apologizes. Thank you for calling me; I'll inform Anda." I said. "Goodbye." Kyouya said stiffly, hanging up. I sighed, putting the phone back on the tray the maid was still holding out and stood.

"I'll be right Mitsukuni." I said, and he nodded, his eyes glued to the dancing panda on screen. I went upstairs to her room, knocking on her door. "Anda? It's me; I need to talk to you." She didn't answer, so I let myself in, wondering if she was still asleep, even though it was nearly noon.

"Anda?" Her room was empty; my eyes swept the room, missing nothing, so I noticed the note she'd left instantly. I crossed the room, picking it up and examining it.

_Mori,_

_I went shopping with Haruhi; I'll be in a few hours :)_

_Anda _

I frowned, setting the note back down. I was about to call her, tell her to come home, when I saw that she'd left her cell phone on her bed. I scowled. She could be so careless sometimes, usually at the worst possible moments.

I sighed, knowing it would probably be the best idea to just wait for her to come home; after all, if I came after her, I'd most likely just end up making her angry.

OoO

"You know Haruhi, you should really try and act a bit more girly." I said, following Haruhi as she walked down the dairy aisle, checking her list of coupons and reading price tags.

"You shouldn't be one to talk." Haruhi pointed out and I laughed. "OK, OK. Yeah I'm a bit of a hypocrite, but I think a certain Host might like you as more then a friend." I winked, and she frowned. "Really?" She questioned absentmindedly. "I think so. Do you like any of the Hosts?" I asked.

"I don't really think of them in that sense. They're like a family to me." Haruhi smiled. I blinked, realizing that maybe she didn't hate them all like she acted.

"What about you though? Anyone in mind?" Haruhi asked and I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Eh? No no no way! Ha ha ha, I don't like anyone!" I laughed, my voice sounding fake and forced to both of us. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, looking away from her. She was at least three years my junior, yet she could make me uncomfortable with ease.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to. But I don't tell secrets, you know." She added, picking up a pineapple and sniffing it's base. I wondered what recipe she could possibly use that in, then answered, "OK, promise you won't tell anyone?" I rubbed my arms, glancing around as though he was standing right behind me. "I think I like Mori." I admitted.

"Really?" She didn't seem very interested; more likely she just wanted to make me comfortable and keep me talking. "That's good. I think he may like you back." She murmured. "Really?" I squeaked, then cleared my throat. "Um, I mean, that's cool. How do you know?" I asked, trying to be casual as we wandered down the aisles.

"He's saved your life a bunch of times, for one." Haruhi pointed out. I sweat dropped. She didn't mean to make it sound like I was weak and helpless, but still…

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he loves me." I replied. "No, but he does seem to touch you a lot, and he always smiles when you do." Haruhi said, her attention caught by a big half off sale on pork.

I frowned thoughtfully, wondering if she possibly had a point. I shrugged and smiled faintly, thinking that maybe there was a faint chance he liked me back. Maybe.

OoO

"Well, that was… fun." I said, trying to smile. Grocery shopping wasn't my idea of fun, but Haruhi seemed pleased.

We were standing in front of her apartment; I'd walked her home from the store, since it was rather close by. "Thanks for helping to carry my bags." Haruhi said, taking the bags I was holding. "No problem." I replied. I eyed her apartment door and smiled. "Let me guess. They all thought this entire complex was yours, right?" I asked and she sighed. "It was horrible the first time they all came to visit." She muttered, scowling. I laughed. "I bet. It must have been awful." I patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Well, see you at school on Monday." I said, waving at her and walking down the stairs to the street.

I was about to go to a payphone and call a cab when a limo pulled up in front of me. I looked at it in surprise when the driver got out and hurried over to open the door for me.

"Good afternoon, Matsuki-sama! I've been instructed by Tadashi-sama to bring you home as quickly as possible!" He said, and I blinked, wondering what was going on. "OK. Thanks." I shrugged, sliding into the seat. He shut the door, flashing me a polite smile and running around to the front.

I leaned back in my seat, staring out the window and wondering what was going on. Was Mori mad I had left? Had he not found the note? I felt a flash of worry he would be upset with me; Mori was rarely mad, but when he got upset, you had better watch out. He was worse then Hunny in the morning.

"Ah, sir, his house was back there…" I said, watching as Mori's house flashed by. The driver didn't reply, simply rolling up the privacy window. I frowned, smelling danger.

"I think this is my stop." I muttered, reaching to unlock and the door and pulling my hand back, wincing. He'd sharpened the locks; I couldn't open them. I leaned back and kicked at the windows, intent on breaking out. Something was wrong; I didn't know what was going on.

I heard the air conditions turn on and smelled something funny in the air. I coughed, trying to breathe through my sleeve, but I saw the corners of my vision go fuzzy.

_Crap… this can't be happening! _I thought desperately, coughing and retching, trying to keep as much of whatever the gas was out of my lungs.

My fists pounded the bullet-proof glass, my struggles growing weaker and weaker until I punched the window one last time, my body finally giving up. I slumped against the seat, giving into the cold blackness.

OoO

I called Haruhi's home phone at around two, blinking in surprise when she answered. "Haruhi?"

"Mori-senpai? Is something wrong? You sound anxious." Haruhi observed. "Is Anda with you?" I demanded. "No. She got in the limo you sent for her and left ten minutes ago." She explained. I blinked slowly. "I didn't send any limo…" I frowned, wondering what this could mean.

"Well, I overheard the limo driver tell her that you had sent for her. She should have been home by now, shouldn't she?" Haruhi sounded a little worried. "I have to go. Goodbye." I said shortly, hanging up. I stared at the phone, fighting off the rising panic in my chest. What was going on? Where was Anda?

I picked up the phone again, punching in a familiar number, seeking advice from the one person who I knew would know what to do.

"Mori-senpai? Why are you calling here?" Kyouya still sounded a bit weary, but curious. "Haruhi said that Anda was picked up by a limo driver that claimed I had sent him, but I didn't send anyone." I explained quickly. Kyouya was quiet for a moment. "Do you think it's him?" I asked, needing an answer soon.

"I don't know." Kyouya admitted. "But I can certainly say it sounds suspicious. Should she have been home by now?" He questioned. "Yes, she should have been back a while ago." I said. "Give her another twenty minutes; if she's not back yet, then call me again, and we'll decide what to do from there. OK?" I nodded, then realized he couldn't see that, and replied, "Yes."

"Good." I was about to hang up when he spoke again. "Mori-senpai?"

"Yes?"

He was silent a moment, then he finally said, "Anda's a strong girl. She'll be OK." I nodded, taking little comfort from his words. "OK. Bye." I hung up, then sank into the chair by the phone, rubbing my temples, wondering when my life had gone from every day being the same, calmly following Mitsukuni's orders, to dealing with things like eating disorders and hit men. I shook my head. _Anda, you have a way of turning anything you touch into chaos._

I thought, staring off into space. But I was still worried about her. She was going to be OK; of course she would be OK.

…Right?

**BWAHAHAHAH! Cliff hanger! XD**

**Hehe I knew a couple of you guys would see that it was a bit too easy catching him, no? **

**Next chapter will be up soon, I promise; I decided to split this part (the CLIMAX! *squee* I love that word!) into two parts, because I didn't want to give my dear readers a headache xD**

**Anyways, please review! The more chapters, the faster the update!**

**Oh! Here's your song! It doesn't fit this chapter, but it's Mori and Anda's theme song ^^**

**And it's currently one of my fave songs XD  
Anyways, here's the lyrics:**

_**Is this the whole picture?  
Or is it just the start?**_

_**Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart.**_

_**I used to try and walk alone.**_

_**But I've begun to grow.**_

_**And when you tell me just to rest**_

_**I'm finally letting go.**_

_**I let go.**_

_**And I'm here to stay.**_

_**Nothing can separate us.**_

_**And I know I'm OK.**_

_**You cradle me gently,**_

_**Wrapped in yourArms, I'm home.**_

_**I'm seeing so much clearer.**_

_**Looking through your eyes.**_

_**I could never find a safer place,**_

_**Even if I tried.**_

_**All the times I've needed you,**_

_**You've never left my side,**_

_**I'm clinging to your every word.**_

_**Don't ever let me go.**_

_**Don't let go.**_

_**And I'm here to stay.**_

_**Nothing can separate us.**_

_**And I know I'm OK.**_

_**You cradle me gently,**_

_**Wrapped in your arms,**_

_**I'm home.**_

_**I'm home.**_

_**I'm wrapped in your arms.**_

_**And I'm here to stay.**_

_**Nothing can separate us.**_

_**And I know I'm OK.**_

_**You cradle me gently**_

_**Wrapped in your arms**_

_**And I'm here to stay.**_

_**Nothing can separate us.**_

_**And I know,**_

_**I'm OK.**_

_**You cradle my gently,**_

_**Wrapped in your arms,**_

_**I'm home.**_

_**I'm home.**_

_**Wrapped in Your Arms, Fireflight.**_

**My current song obsession ^_^ I highly recommend it! :D**

**Anyways, please review, the next chapter will be up before you know it!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


	15. Chapter 15

***bangs head against desk, muttering "Angst, angst, angst…* Yes, major clue to what this chapter will hold, no? I've been angsty lately, so this chapter reflects it XD  
Btw…IT'S THE FIFTEEN CHAPTER! YAY! *laughs* I'm really happy the story has gotten this far! And more questions will be answered in this chapter, for those of you who got wise earlier in the story xD  
Yeah, things move kind of fast; I just wanted to get the main part over with XD It was hard to write -_-,**

**Anyways, get back to reading! Please enjoy! :D**

- LOSGAP =D

One hour later, I was pacing the floor of my living room, Mitsukuni clutching his Bun-Bun and watching me anxiously from the couch, Kyoya sitting in the recliner, his cell phone glued to his ear, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Any leads?" I asked Kyoya hopefully when he hung up the phone. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm trying my best, Mori-senpai. I've got officers combing the town; if she's in town, they'll find her." He said. "But what if she isn't in town?" I demanded. Kyoya removed his glasses, looking worn out.

"We'll find her, Mori-senpai. We'll find her." He promised me. I frowned, not sure if I could believe him.

OoO

"Ugh. What the freak* happened?" I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs from my brain. Where was I? I squinted, my head throbbing terribly from whatever had knocked me out. From what I could see, I was in a completely black room, with one light in the ceiling above me. I frowned. That was cliché.

"Whoever the heck* is out there, you should know that I'm going to kick your freaking* butt* as soon as I find you." I snarled, about to stand up, then realized I was tied. Again, I frowned. Whoever this freak was, he had been watching way too many cop shows.

My arms were tied to the arms of the chair, my wrists facing up, so I couldn't claw out of the ropes. My legs were bound to the chair, keeping me firmly in place. I scowled, wondering what the heck was going on.

"You always were cranky in the mornings." I stiffened, my eyes widening with horror. I knew that person; I'd come to dread his voice, knowing it would only bring me pain and suffering.

"What the heck* do you want from me?" I spat, watching as my father, Yahiro Matsuki, stepped into the light.

OoO

I threw myself down into my chair, feeling the usual control I had over situations slipping away. This wasn't happening; it couldn't be happening. I was supposed to protect her; and I had failed.

"She's going to be OK, isn't she Takashi?" Mitsukuni crawled into my lap, looking up at me fearfully. I sighed. For once, I didn't have all the answers he needed. I felt completely, utterly helpless.

"She is." Kyoya's voice was strong and confident, comforting both of us. I glanced up at him; he was dialing a number quickly. "Anda's a very strong woman. She'll be fine." He said confidentially, and I closed my eyes, wishing with all my heart I could believe him.

OoO

"Watch your mouth." Yahiro hissed, glaring at me. We looked nothing alike; he was tall and imposing, with short black hair and dark brown, nearly black eyes that sent a chill down my spine.

"I don't give a crap what you think right now; what I want to know is why? Why have you been doing this?" I demanded.

"Did you forget what Wednesday is?" He retorted. I narrowed my eyes. Of course I knew. "What does my birthday have to do with anything?" I said, not liking the look in his eyes; something was wrong with him- not just his usual hatred and rage, but it looked like he had finally snapped.

"You're so self-centered." Yahiro spat. "Keep guessing; what happened because you were born?" He demanded, glaring at me. I winced. "Mom died." I said quietly, my guard slipping. What was he getting at?

He was silent, and walked away from me, standing with his back to me, his hands folded neatly behind my back. I stared at his back, willing for him to speak, yet dreading it.

"Dad, what do you wa-!" I was cut off by his hand flashing out, smacking me across the mouth. "I told you; you don't deserve to call me 'dad'." He hissed. I spat out a mouthful of blood, turning my head slowly to glare at him.

"Just like the old days." I said quietly. He turned his back to me again, and this time I remained silent, staring at the floor, bad memories beating dark wings within my mind.

I didn't want to remember my past; Yahiro had destroyed me, time and time again, making sure I knew I had no place in this world; I was a selfish murderer who had killed my mother to come into the world.

I closed my eyes, flashbacks threatening to engulf me.

OoO

"_You called me?" I knocked on the door of my father's study. "Come in." He was standing with his back to me, facing the window. I hurriedly entered and waited in front of the chair to sit. At the age of twelve, I knew well enough not to sit when he was still standing. That was practically asking to be hit. _

"_I wanted to speak with you about your grades." He said, finally taking a seat. His eyes flickered over me. "And other things."_

"_What do you wish to speak with me about?" I asked politely. "Your teachers informed me you received a C on a math test." He said. I winced. It had been a high school test he had insisted I take; I'd been up the entire night before hand studying, but in the end, I was too tired to retrain any of the information I'd tried to learn. _

"_This is unacceptable, of course." He said. I bowed my head. "I apologize for my idiocy. I'll make up the grade as soon as possible." I murmured. _

"_Good. And I recently learned your school uniform had to be refitted. Why is this?" He asked, his steely gaze informing me he already knew the answer. _

"_Because I've gained some weight." I replied quietly. Only about five pounds; my mistress was pleased with the fact, saying it was about time I had "some meat on my bones"._

"_I won't have an overweight daughter. Starting tonight, I'll have your servings cut in half, and I'll be sure to tell your fitness coach to work you harder, since you seem to have grown rather lazy." He said in disgust. _

"_Get out." He waved a hand, dismissing me as though I were some hated business rival, instead of his only daughter. "Good day." I bowed hastily, and fled from the room, vowing that if I couldn't control my grades, at least I could control my body._

OoO

That had been when it all started; my obsession with keeping a slim figure, if only to try and please my father. He never complimented me; but at least he never called me fat again.

"Do you know how your mother died?" He asked me quietly. His voice was raw with grief; I knew that he had loved my mother more then anything, and that losing her was more devastating then I could have ever imagined, but that was no excuse to treat me like this. No excuse for trying to have me killed.

"She died bearing me." I replied softly. Even though Mori had told me countless times it wasn't my fault, years of having her "murder" beaten into my brain as being my thought made me feel guilty as I said it. I still felt like it was my fault, even though the logical part of me tried to say it was a complete lie.

"Do you even know how horrible her final hour was?" He asked me. I bowed my head, not responding. "She was in agony; bleeding to death is a very painful way to go." I closed my eyes, wishing he would just stop speaking.

"Why do you keep trying to have me killed?" I asked him quietly. Everything made sense now; of course it had been him behind everything. He'd always deemed me unworthy of life; apparently he had been unable to bring himself to just kill me himself, the coward.

"To save you." He said simply. "Excuse me? You want me dead, so I'll be saved…" I repeated, realizing he had, indeed, lost his mind.

"Murder is an unforgivable sin. When you die, you'll probably end up in Hell." I frowned. What a lovely conversation we were having.

"So you want to send me there faster?" I asked flatly. "No." He turned to me, smiling. I raised my eyebrows, finding myself deeply disturbed by his smile.

"Even though you killed your own mother, you're still my daughter." If I hadn't been so terrified, I might have actually wanted to hear those words. _My daughter… _he'd never said that before. Ever. Maybe he wasn't insane; maybe he was just now realized what a horrible person losing my mother had turned him into.

"So, as your father, it is my duty to punish you, not God's." I winced, all hopes of finally making peace with my father flying out the window.

"If you atone for your sins here on Earth, then you'll end up in Heaven. With your mother." I stared at him. "What the heck* are you talking about, 'atone for my sins'?" I demanded.

He smiled again. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

OoO

"Mori-senpai, are you _sure _Anda has no enemies?" Kyoya asked, for at least the 12th time. "No. She's a good person; who would hate her?" I demanded. "Any family issues? What about her parents?" Kyoya asked. "Her mother is dead, and her father…" I froze. Her _father._

I was such a fool.

"That's it!" I stood up, nearly knocking Mitsukuni off my lap. "What is?" Kyoya sat up straighter, on the alert. "Her father! That's who's behind all of this!" I shook my head. It had to be him; no one else hated Anda. Who could?  
"Why on Earth would her father want her dead?" Kyoya asked, his fingers flying over the keyboard, probably finding out where her father was staying.

"It's a long story; Kyoya-san, we've got to get to her house _now._" I demanded. He pushed up his glasses. "All right. You can accompany the secret police; I'll stay here with Hunny-senpai." I nodded, hurrying out the door.

Normally I would have been upset at the thought of leaving Mitsukuni behind, but Anda's life was on the line; if something had happened to her, I didn't want him to see.

_Hang in there Anda; I'm coming. _

OoO

I began to struggle anew, desperate to get free.

"The question is, how should I do it?" Yahiro mused, his hand slipping into my pocket. My eyes widened at the sight of the knife he held in his hand.

"You're insane! Help!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, rocking back in forth. "Go ahead; keep screaming. No one's here to hear you." His voice murmured in my ear, making me scream louder.

"The best atonement is living what you did to your mother." He went on, ignoring my pleads. He pressed the blade against my shoulder, drawing a thin line down it. "I could do it here." He moved to my shoulder. I cried out when he repeated the process. "Or I could do it here."

He grabbed my chin, lifting my head up and pressing the blade to my throat. "Or I could do it like this." He said smoothly. "But of course, that's too quick. You'd bleed out in seconds." He removed the blade, circling me, as though debating what to do. The chair was nailed to the floor; otherwise I would have tried to knock it into him. The man was good; insane, but good.

"I think here would be a good spot." He pressed the blade to my right wrist.

OoO

The car screeched to a halt in Anda's father's driveway; I was out before the car stopped moving, at a dead run for the door.

I let the secret police take the lead, watching them stream past me, kicking down the front door. I stared around the house with wide eyes, wondering on Earth where she could be.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

All I could do was wait, praying that I wasn't too late. Then we all heard it; a scream for help. "Up there!" One of the men in charged cried, leading his men upstairs. I pounded after them, keeping up with ease. I let them lead; I didn't want to get in the way. A single mistake could make the difference between life and death for Anda.

I stood back, watching with anxious eyes as a door was kicked in, letting them all go in before finally entering. I froze in the door, staring in horror at the figure in the chair.

"Anda!" I shook her, trying to wake her up. I pressed my hands to her wrists, my eyes staring around for the man who had done this to her.

"Mori?" My eyes snapped back to Anda, whose eyes were opening. "It's going to be OK." I assured her as one of the men radioed an ambulance. She smiled weakly. "I'm going to wake up in the hospital again, aren't I?" She asked quietly. I laughed with relief, too joyful to have her here, alive, to care that her wrists were still bleeding. I pressed my forehead against hers, watching as her eyes slid shut again.

"It's going to be all right. I'm here." I murmured, closing my eyes and thanking God she was still alive.

OoO

Sure enough, I woke up in a hospital bed. I frowned. I was seriously getting tired of this.

"Are you OK?" I turned to Mori, who was sitting at my bedside. It was sad that it was a familiar sight. "I'm going to be fine; I'm just glad it's over." I said with relief, sinking back into the bed. I glanced around the room, realizing this was the same room as last time. I wondered if this was the same demon bed.

"Yeah." Mori laughed quietly with relief. "It's over; really, truly over." I took a deep breath, finally daring to ask the first question on my mind. "What's going to happen with my dad?" I asked him quietly. Mori was silent, his fists clenching at the mention of him. I frowned slightly; he seemed to hate my dad even more then I did. And I'd just nearly been killed by him, so that was saying something.

"Your father was dead when we found you." He said quietly. I blinked, stunned. My father was… _dead?_

I stared at the ceiling, shocked. "Anda? Are you OK?" Mori asked. "I'm fine, why?" I turned to look at Mori, who was frowning. He leaned forward and pressed a finger to my cheek, holding it up so I could see he held a tear.

I was crying? Over _him?  
_"You're crying over the man who's been trying to kill you? And last night very nearly succeeded?" Mori said, incredulous.

"He's still my Dad." I sniffed, wiping the few stray tears on my blanket. Mori shook his head. "You're incredible." He said, stunned. I didn't say anything, staring off into space.

"What am I going to do now, Mori?" I asked him quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Now that he's gone, I'm really alone. I don't have anyone anymore." I was surprised when Mori took my hand. I turned to look at him, confused.

"Don't say that. You still have me." His eyes held a deeper meaning. "I'm always here for you Anda." He said. For a moment, neither of us spoke. I couldn't breathe; what was he trying to say? I waited for him to continue, and finally, he spoke.

"Anda, I…"

"AN-DA-CHAN!"

We both froze as the door burst open and three very unwelcome visitors flew in. "Ah! My darling daughter, are you all right?" Tamaki asked, hurrying over and clasping my hand like I was on my death bed.

I was a bit miffed with them for interrupting us, sure, but the look in Mori's eyes was _deadly. _

**A/N: Hi! OK, you know how in animes when people get really, really ticked off their faces are cast in shadow and a dark aura surrounds them? Imagine that tenfold around Mori. *shudders***

**I wonder what he was going to say before he was so rudely interrupted… ;)**

"Feeling better Anda?" The twins asked in unison. "I'm fine." I scowled, casting worried glances at Mori. He was really ticked* off. I mean, I was surprised he didn't start choking Tamaki then and there. I know I wanted to, and I probably would have, had Kyoya, Haruhi and Hunny not walked in at that moment.

"Anda-chan! I brought Miss Elephant to make you better!" Hunny proudly handed me the purple elephant. I smiled, taking it graciously.

"I can't believe all this happened just because we went shopping." Haruhi said, stunned. I nodded and laughed. "Well, we don't have to worry anymore." I said. Mori was still sulking, which of course amused me slightly. Though I had to wonder what on Earth he had been about to say. That he was sorry I'd gotten hurt? He thought it was his fault.

I scowled at those thoughts. That was so Mori.

"Everything good here?" Kyoya asked, unusually interested in my well-being. I nodded and smiled at him, pleased that he was trying to be friendly. A little out of character for him sure, but I think he was trying to make up for the fact that he had messed up. Typical Kyoya; he couldn't live with just one mistake.

I reached over and pressed the up button on the bed, frowning when it stuck. It couldn't be…

"ACK! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" I shrieked as the bed went flying up and down.

"KYOYA-SAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOT BURNING THIS BED!" I shrieked, though to my great annoyance no one tried to help, merely bursting out laughing, save Kyoya and Mori.

"Not. Funny." I panted as the bed finally stopped. I glared at Mori, who had been brought out of his apparent bad mood and was now smiling faintly.

"I'm glad you're all so amused." I growled. "Now get me the heck* out of this place!"

**Ah, Anda, always so grateful for her friend's help. Not to mention intelligent xD  
Yeah the scene with her dad was weird to write- I don't like writing dark stuff like that, but it had to be done. So now we know Mori's one step closer to confessing; but will he try again? Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!  
**

**Here's the song; this song always makes me think of Mori, so I thought it fit XD**

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Aaahhh **_

_**Aaahhh**_

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Larger than life**_

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Doo doo doo doooo**_

_**Aaahhh**_

_**Aaahhh**_

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear there is someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And he's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

"_**I Need a Hero", Bonnie Tyler**_

**Well, I hope you guys loved it! Please review with your honest opinions! :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

7


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update- I've been working my butt off with Phoenix and Starting Over- not to mention the terrible disease, writer's block. *shudders***

**Well, it's here now, so please read, enjoy, and review!**

**LOSGAP =D**

I fiddled with the hem of my plain back dress, biting my lip as I looked down at the freshly dug grave in front of me. I couldn't explain why I was grieving over him; he'd nearly killed me, after all. But he was still my dad- and deep down, I forgave him. Why, I didn't know, but I found I just couldn't hate him anymore.

I switched my gaze from his tombstone to the one beside it, my mother's. I stared at the graves, wondering if I had really been the downfall of both of them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Mori without turning around. We didn't say anything; he'd been kind enough to come to the funeral with me, even though I knew how much he hated my father.

"It's not your fault." Mori said quietly. I frowned. How did he always know what I was thinking? I looked up at him, and wondered how he could look straight into my soul with those brown eyes.

"Well, one of them obviously is." I nodded to my mom's grave, ignoring the stab of pain of how casually I was treating the fact. "And my dad… well, I still don't really get why he killed himself, but it may have something to do with the fact his daughter killed his wife." I said flatly.

Mori went silent again; he knew better then to try and make me feel better. "Let's go; I'll take you home." Mori finally murmured. I nodded, and led the way back to the limo. I don't think Mori realized he did that; he was so used to following Hunny around, he would fall into step either beside me or behind me; never taking the lead.

We sat in silence in the limo, neither of us speaking. I was going back to my apartment; I didn't want to, not at all. I wanted to stay with Mori; but I knew I had to go.

We pulled up in front of the apartment complex and I stared up at it, wishing it would burst into flames or something.

"OK, well, I guess this is my stop." I smiled weakly, picking up my suitcase. "Thank you, a lot, for letting me stay with you." I said sincerely. He nodded once, his jaw clenched.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his cheek, deciding that would be the best way to thank him. "Thanks again." I breathed, then left, glancing over to see a slightly red in the face Mori looking back. I smiled and ducked my head shyly, climbing the stairs to my apartment.

OoO

"Hold on, hold on!" I called, annoyed that the mailman _always _came when I was in the shower. Every time.

"I have a legal document for you." The man said, holding out a clipboard and pen. I frowned as I signed, wondering if I was getting sued or something.

He handed me a large envelope and tipped his hat, seeming not to care that I was in a towel. He was probably used to ticked-off naked people answering the door.

I shut the door and ripped it open; leaning against the wall as I read the paper it had come with. For a moment, I was stunned at what I read. Was this really happening?

It was my father's will; and he had left me _everything. _

The mansion, the money… everything. I was rich. My family came from old money; there was no business to worry about. We had always been involved with the government, businesses, etc. I dropped the paper, staring at the floor. But why? Why had the man, who had tried to kill me, leave me everything?

_Maybe… maybe deep down, he still loved me. _I thought, tears welling up in my eyes. I rubbed them away quickly, sniffing. I should be dancing with joy, packing my things to go to the mansion, but I found myself sitting down, wrapping my arms around my knees and crying.

For the first time in my entire life, I missed my dad. I wanted to tell him I loved him, now that I finally knew that somewhere in that cold person there had been the father I'd always wanted. But now it was too late; it figured I would realize everything after he had died.

_So now all I've got is money and things. No family; nothing. _My parents had both been an only child; and their parents were all gone. I didn't have any family left; not even a hamster or something.

Normally I would have stayed there, wallowing in self pity, but I had school. I stood up, going to get dressed, thinking of how the only ones I had left were the Host Club. Who would that thought that walking through the doors of the Third Music room had been the best thing that could ever happen to me? I had found Mori and Hunny, and even made some new friends- I only counted Haruhi and Kyoya as friends, but the twins and Tamaki were getting there.

I smiled to myself, looking in the mirror. I'd come a long way from the blue-haired, always angry girl I'd been on my first day of school. I frowned suddenly, turning sideways and looking down at myself. Was I actually gaining weight? It'd been a while since I had given myself a good look in the mirror. I stood on the scale, watching as the numbers crept up. Wow. I'd gained five pounds. That was interesting.

A month ago, I probably would have been devastated at this news; but I realized I looked healthier with a bit more padding on my hips.

I turned left and right, deciding that weight gain was actually a good thing. I smiled faintly at that thought; looked like I was getting better.

I dressed and sat on my bed, brushing out my hair, lost in thought. Was this all happening because of Mori? Before coming to Ouran, I'd felt dead inside; disowned and lonely, wondering why I even bothered to get out of bed in the morning. But then Mori had come in; dragging me out of the hole I'd dug for myself and showing me there was more to life then self pity and appearance.

_What would I do without you Mori? _

OoO

I sat at our table, trying to pay attention, but failing miserably. Fortunately, none of my clients expected me to maintain a conversation; they were chatting with Anda and Mitsukuni, while I tried to listen.

"Oi, Mori!" Anda waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked, suddenly brought back to the present. "What's got you so preoccupied?" Anda asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Nothing." I lied. She frowned, obviously not believing me. "Well, the guests are gone, so we can go home now." She said. I nodded, trying to keep my mind present with her.

"We've got to start preparations soon." I heard Kyoya say to Tamaki and raised my head, wondering what they were talking about. "Oh yeah- the Yule Ball." Tamaki frowned, remembering. I blinked, having completely forgotten about the ball.

"When is that?" Anda asked, looking at them curiously. "Next Friday; the Host Club runs the Yule Ball every year." Kyoya explained. "I don't have to go this year, right?" Haruhi asked hopefully. I knew how much she'd hated the last Yule Ball. Poor girl had had her first kiss to another girl there.

"Of course not!" Tamaki exclaimed. "The customers will fully expect to see your cute face there! We must not disappoint them!" Tamaki cried, raising a finger in the air. Anda and Haruhi both sweat dropped.

"We don't really like the Ball either." The twins sighed dramatically, cupping their chins in their hands in perfect unison.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you don't have to go." Kyoya said, and we all heard the veiled threat in his voice, that we had better show up.

"Do you like the Ball Mori?" Anda asked, turning her attention back to me. I shrugged, not answering her. The truth was, I didn't like it all that much. Anda frowned suddenly. "Ne, do I have to be a Host there?" She asked. "I mean, I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but I'd rather go as a girl." She said. We all stared at her, shocked at the fact Anda wanted to wear a dress.

"I don't want to spend the night twirling a bunch of giggly girls around; it'd be boring and stupid." She complained. We all sweat dropped. Typical Anda.

"I don't see any problem with it; though I'm sure the clients will all think you're a gay boy." Kyoya pointed out, pushing up his glasses. Anda shrugged. "So?"

I frowned at Anda, wondering yet again what was going on in that red head of hers.

OoO

"See you later Anda-chan!" Hunny called as he and Mori disappeared into the limo. I waved back, turning to my new car and grinning happily.

The 1965 Ford Mustang convertible sparkled in the sunlight, it's cherry red surface hot to the touch as I trailed my fingers over it.

I hadn't intended on splurging with my new found money; but I _had _needed a car. And I had spotted this one for sale and instantly fell in love.

I sat down on the white leather seats, pulling out the large black sunglasses I kept in the glove box and slid them on, grinning at myself in the mirror as I pulled on a pair of brown leather gloves. It was freezing out; early December tends to be quite chilly. I frowned at the sky, wondering when it would finally snow.

I turned the key, a smile tugging at my lips as the engine roared to life, finally falling to a gentle purr as I backed out of my parking space.

I sped off down the road home, the icy wind blowing my hair back and burning my cheeks. Maybe I should have put the top up. But nothing could spoil the joy that flying down a highway in a Mustang can bring.

OoO

I stared up at the ceiling, finally able to lost myself in my mind at the end of the day.

_Anda leaned down, gently pressing her lips to my cheek. "Thanks again." She breathed close to my ear and was gone, leaving me to stare after her._

My hand reached up, my fingers landing lightly on the spot where she had kissed me. I wondered, yet again, what it had meant. Anda avoided physical contact as much as she could- for her to do that meant a lot more then most people would think She'd lowered her barriers, for just a brief moment, for me. Just me.

I closed my eyes, not daring to think the thought that kept pushing against my mind, determined to show itself.

_Does Anda love me as much as I love her?_

**Kya! Feelings are surfacing! Not to mention in a fluffy way! XD**

**OK here's the song: this is by far one of the MOST PERFECT AWESOMETASTIC songs that I could find Mori and Anda! *squee***

**Please read the lyrics- even if you know the song, it fits them so well I would very much like it if people read :)**

_**Time, is going by,**_

_**So much faster**_

_**Than I.**_

_**And I'm starting to regret**_

_**Not spending all of it with you.**_

_**Now I'm wondering why**_

_**I've kept this bottled inside**_

_**So I'm starting to regret**_

_**Not telling all of it to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've**_

_**Gotta let you know.**_

_**You're never gonna be alone.**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**You're never gonna be alone.**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding**_

_**On with both hands.**_

'_**Cause forever I believe**_

_**That there's nothing I could need but you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know.**_

_**You're never gonna be alone.**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you**_

_**Can carry on..**_

_**We're gonna take the world on.**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day**_

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Don't let it slip away, could be our only one,**_

_**You know it's only just begun, every single day.**_

_**Maybe our only day, what if tomorrow never comes,**_

_**Tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Time is going by so much faster than I.**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

_**You're never gonna be alone **_

_**From this moment on.**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna take the world on.**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**I'm gonna be there always,**_

_**I won't be missing one more day.**_

_**I'm gonna be there always.**_

_**I won't be missing one more day.**_

_**Never Gonna Be Alone, Nickelback.**_

**One of the top songs for the two of them (:**

**I hope you guys all loved the chapter! It was fluff, kind of a filler, but I can feel the story's going to end soon; I'm predicting it'll end at the Yule Ball.**

**I'm sorry, but it's going to end soon! 16 chapters is my longest story yet- I'm amazed it's gone this far! I love this story so much; I don't really want it to end, but all stories must come to an end, no? And since there's no conflict anymore- no eating disorder struggle, no hit man- there isn't really anything for them to handle anymore. Except their feeling of course ;)**

**Anyways, please review with your opinions!**

**And oh yeah…..**

**Happy Easter!**

**Hope your holiday is a fun, happy and safe time!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up! This is the final chapter; I was dreading ending the story, but all stories come to an end at some point or another. I'm focusing on Starting Over and Phoenix and this story's starting to fall between the cracks, which makes me sad. This is one of my favorites; it was my first story to break 10 chapters and get over 50 reviews. It's also my longest story running right now. **

**And so, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and seeing this story through to the end; your reviews mean so much to me, and have helped make this story better. And so I thank you, I thank you, I thank you. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter! **

**LOSGAP =D**

"Ack! Haruhi! Help me!" I wailed, my arms sticking out of the dress, my head tangled somewhere underneath. I heard a sigh as the door opened, then she froze.

"Wow Anda-senpai; what did you _do?" _Haruhi asked, stunned as she tried to figure out exactly where I was caught in the blue material. "I don't know!" I cried. "Maybe this was a bad idea; think it's too late to steal a suit off the twins?"

"Yes, but I think everyone wants to see you in a dress." Haruhi pointed out, sounding amused as she pulled the dress over my head, then having to stop and untangle some buttons from my hair.

"You're confusing me with yourself; Tamaki burst into tears when you refused to wear a dress." I laughed. Haruhi smiled as she undid the last button, pulling the dress into place.

"I swear, this is the most complicated dress. I don't know why I let that lady talk me into buying it." I complained, turning my back to Haruhi and asking her to zip me up.

"I agree; and it's way too tight." Haruhi grunted as she inched the zipper up. "It makes me look like an hour glass figure." I sniffed. And it did; it was tight in the middle, almost like a corset, tightening my waist and flaring out at the chest and hips, making me look acceptably shapely. In other words, I looked normal size for once.

"There." Haruhi finished zipping me up. "Normally I'd ask you to help with my hair, but after seeing what you did with your hair in the beginning of the year…" I trailed off. Haruhi paused. "How do you know about that?"

"The twins have pictures." I grinned. They could be useful on rare occasions. "Ah. Great. I wonder how much those went for." Haruhi muttered, a displeased scowl on her face. "Don't worry; I gave them a good thrashing, then I stole the pictures. They won't be sold to anyone." I grinned. Haruhi actually smiled at me and left, calling for the twins to help.

The two redheads poked their heads inside the girl's bathroom, looking a little uneasy to be in forbidden territory. I sat down on the sink, crossing my arms.

"As much as I'd rather you don't touch me, I need hair help like, now. And seeing as how you're the only two who have any clue what you're doing…" I scowled as the twins beamed.

"Wow Anda! That sounded like a compliment!" They exclaimed. "Just work your magic." I rolled my eyes, then shut them, anticipating the worst.

OoO

"Wow! Anda-chan, you look so pretty!" Mitsukuni shrieked suddenly. I raised my head, as curious as everyone else, and my eyes widened in surprise.

Anda was wearing a floor length strapless sky blue gown, with a slightly darker sash around the waist. Matching buttons went up the top of the sash to nearly her neck, keeping the gown firmly in place.

She was wearing her hair up, braided tightly into a bun, a few curls softly framing her face. For a moment I didn't believe it was Anda; Anda didn't like looking like that, but then she punched Tamaki in the face for calling her a ravishing goddess, but I saw her blushing lightly.

The twins high-fived each other behind her, pleased with their success. I had to admit they'd done an amazing job; I wasn't about to sing their praises though.

"I can't sit in the darn thing, so I'm going to walk around." Anda announced, gliding out of the room. I watched her go, noticing she was wearing white heels. I raised my eyebrows. She never wore heels; I wondered why she was dressing up so much. Was she trying to impress someone?

"We did good." Hikaru grinned, flopping down on the couch beside his twin as Haruhi wandered off after Anda, probably not wanting to be caught up by the twins.

"Not bad." Kyoya approved. "I think you're going to get a bump on your head." Hikaru said worriedly to Kaoru, examining the back of his head with a frown.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, bounding over and whistling lowly at the size of it. "I tried to adjust her dress- it was slipping- and was promptly smacked into the mirror." Kaoru grimaced. "Seven years bad luck for me." He added and Hikaru laughed.

"You should have known Anda doesn't like being touched; except by Mori-senpai of course." Hikaru grinned roguishly. I stiffened.

"Oi, Mori, you getting any of that?" Hikaru went on, wiggling his eyebrows. "What?" I asked flatly. "I mean, you know…" He whistled and clicked his tongue. "You score yet?"

I offer no apology for my next action; even though I am, as I've said multiple times, not a violent person, I could not tolerate someone speaking about Anda like that.

Hikaru soon found himself pinned to the wall, my hand around his throat, his feet dangling above the ground.

"Do not ever, ever, speak about Anda like that. Ever." I growled. "Takashi?" I froze at Mitsukini's voice. I blinked, dropping Hikaru before he could tell me to and strode quickly out of the room, needing some air.

OoO

"It's beautiful tonight." I said, looking up at the stars from where we stood on the balcony. "And cold." Haruhi complained. I rolled my eyes. "It's winter; it tends to get cold. Just enjoy the beauty of the night." I grinned, glancing over at her.

"I'm not a big fan of these balls." Haruhi muttered, fiddling with her tie. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "What's the real reason you dressed up tonight? You don't like dressing up." She pointed out. I flushed and looked away.

"Was it for Mori-senpai?" She guessed. I turned a deeper shade of red. "Maybe." I muttered. "Well, I think he was impressed." Haruhi added, crossing her arms on the railing and looking down at the cherry blossom trees below us.

"You think so?" I blurted out. She smiled and nodded. "I think he likes you back." She said. My heart beat faster, and for a moment I almost passed out.

"I hope so. I mean, I've never thought of him as anything but a big brother for years, but lately I've started thinking we could be more…" I stared up at the sky. "I mean, he's always there for me. Even when I'm not there for me, when my own family isn't, he's always ready to catch me when I fall and get me back on my feet." I smiled slightly. "He's saved my life again and again; in more ways then one." I said softly.

I turned around to go back inside and out of the chill, and found myself staring up at a very shocked looking figure.

"Mori?!" My head spun for a moment; what was he doing here? What had he heard?! Haruhi took his arrival as a signal to make herself scare, and promptly disappeared into the school.

Mori and I stared at each other, too shocked to say a word. He didn't feel the same way; he couldn't, he just couldn't…

"I-I'm sorry, Mori... I... um…" I fumbled for words.

"Did you mean it?" Mori asked abruptly. I looked up at him again. "What?"

"Did you mean that... you like me…?" Mori asked, his eyes burning into mine. For a moment I thought my heart was going to explode under the weight of my emotions and his gaze.

"Yes. Yes, I really do Mori." I said weakly. There was no use denying it; he might as well know.

For a moment Mori just stared at me, his eyes only registering shock. I blushed, and looked down. "I understand if you don't feel the same way…" I babbled, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. I'd blown it; I may have just lost the best friend I'd ever had.

"I do." I looked up in shock. "Eh?"

"I said, I do feel the same way." He replied, the shock finally leaving his eyes. I stared at him. Was I hearing him right?

Suddenly a spotlight shone down on us and I grimaced, holding up a hand to shield me and looking up.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple! Let them have the first dance!" Tamaki cried dramatically from another balcony above our heads. My fists clenched at my sides.

"They're going to be tracing him with chalk when I'm done with him." I snarled, and to my surprise Mori put a hand on my waist and took my hand as the music began to play, as though nothing was wrong.

I quickly found Mori to be an excellent dancer; I was terrible at it, and Mori soon saw this. He paused, lifted me up, and placed my feet on his; resuming our dance as though I weighed nothing.

I turned deep red, feeling like a child again, and relaxed slightly. It was Mori; I could let my walls down with him.

I laid my head on his chest, letting out a sigh of contentment, closing my eyes. I blocked out everything but the sound of the beat of his heart under my ear, the rhythm I'd been living my entire life for.

The music came to a stop, and everyone clapped politely. I lifted my head, surprised to find my face a few inches from his face.

"Hi." I breathed, suddenly very, very shy.

"Hi." Mori replied, just as quietly.

Nothing existed outside of our little world; just us, just me, just Mori. No screaming fan girls, annoying blondes, perverted twins or Shadow Kings. Just us.

I stretched up, just barely from my new height on his shoes and in heels and pressed my lips against his.

OoO

"One word out of you two and they'll be burying you in matching matchboxes." I hissed, glaring at the twins. Mori encircled an arm around my waist, holding me protectively against his side.

"Hey, we knew this was coming; we'll be good." They held up their hands and grinned impishly. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Real mature." The twins snorted, walking off as though they were so high and mighty. I glared after them, but my thoughts were cleared when Mori tilted me towards him so he could speak directly in my ear.

"Just ignore them." He said in my ear. "Redheads only cause trouble." I grinned up at him. "I know. But we're so darn cute!" He smiled at that, and I kissed him again. Where I was bold about kissing, Mori was shy about it; don't let his bear-like appearance fool you. He's actually quite bashful.

"Get a room!" The twins groaned. "Oi, I don't tell you to get a room during your stupid brotherly love act!" I snapped. They glowered at me, and I ignored them, turning back to Mori.

"Think Hunny will understand?" I questioned. Mori hesitated, then nodded once. "I think he will; just don't over explain it. Tell him we're just friends. Very good friends." I grinned, leaning my head back against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

I wasn't sure where we were going to go from here, or what the future would bring; all I knew was that I would have Mori by my side. And that was good enough for me.

***cries* It's over! I don't want it to end! There will be an epilogue though; this I promise you, though I can't let you know when it'll be up. Still drawing a blank for it *laughs***

**Anyways, here's the song I thought fit very nicely ^-^**

_**This time, this place,**_

_**Misused, mistakes.**_

_**Too long, too late.**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?  
Just once chance, just one breath,**_

_**Just in case there's just one left.**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know.**_

_**That I love you. **_

_**I have loved you all along.**_

_**And I miss you.**_

_**Been far away for far too long.**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go.**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask, "Last chance for one last dance?"**_

_**Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of Hell to hold your hand.**_

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up.**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know…**_

_**That I love you. **_

_**I have loved you all along.**_

_**And I miss you.**_

_**Been far away for far too long.**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go.**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_

_**So far away… (so far away)**_

_**Been far away for far too long. **_

_**So far away… (so far away)**_

_**Been far away for far too long.**_

_**But you know, you know, you know…**_

_**That I wanted, I wanted you to say.**_

_**Cause I needed, I need to hear you say.**_

_**That I love you. I have loved you all along, and**_

_**I forgive you for being away for far too long.**_

_**So keep breathing, cause you're with me and you'll never go,**_

_**Believe, hold onto me never let me go,**_

_**Keep breathing, cause you're with me and you'll never go.**_

_**Believe… hold onto me,**_

_**Never let me go.**_

_**Far Away, Nickelback.**_

**A simply awesome song ^-^**

**Anyways, I hope you loved the story; please review and let me know your opinions on the story! **

**Have a nice day now, y'hear? =)**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


End file.
